


Saved by a Stranger

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Car Chases, Car Sex, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dorks in Love, Driving, Dubious Consent, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Human Trafficking, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Injury, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Kidnapping, Kissing, Knotting, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mates Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mating Bites, Mild Language, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Overprotective Castiel (Supernatural), Pain, Police, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protectiveness, Public Claiming, Rimming, Running Away, Rutting, Sex on Furniture, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shooting Guns, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Transporter Sex (Stargate), True Love, True Mates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Rule One: Never change the deal. Rule Two: No names. Rule Three: Never look in the package.Ex-Special Forces operator, Alpha Castiel Novak adheres three strict sets of rules, which he never breaks as a mercenary "transporter" who moves goods—human or otherwise— from one place to another. No questions asked. Until his new delivery contains a deal-breaker pretty face hot-headed Omega—who turns out to be his true mate— Castiel knows rules have to be changed especially with a dangerous group intent to get their hands on his Omega.Castiel wants to see them try.Destiel x The Transporter AU
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 45
Kudos: 288
Collections: Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang





	1. The Package

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! Made out of the amazing movie, 'Transporter' with a twist of Omegaverse! Thank you so much to my artist galaxystiel for bringing out the masterpiece of this universe! And of course to the supportive beta deanieweanie! <3 Kudos to us!
> 
> To the readers! Enjoy this fast paced crazy ride! Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who rules his own world...

The sound of breaking glasses and tables scraping the floor with distinct female shrieks pulls him from torpor. It’s followed by loud voices and snarls of Alphas trying to goad each other into a fight. The soothing jazz drowns over the rockets of pissed off mouths but his pint still has ice cubes while the bartender wipes his glass like the brawl was the least of his problems. Castiel slides his empty glass to his direction who swiftly took it for replenishment. Doing so gives Castiel a chance to spare a glance at the opposite mirror of wine shelves. 

A small group of new blood in different gangsters, he supposes. This isn’t the kind of bar where lowkey mobster members should even be found or their bosses will be whooping their asses. 

_Amateurs._

Crowding never helped Alphas either, it makes their instincts skyrocket but that must be the point. But in that one glance, he could tell the gungho brought in their Omegas. A key play these days. Alphas do it to get an adrenaline rush in the middle of an arena. A sort of drug to get all instincts rise at the expense of endangering their mates. All for the code of gangsters who pledged life and loyalty on a tattoo. That wasn’t illogical at all. He’s seen the worst Alphas can do to their Omegas leaving bad taste to the society’s double standard idea of equality.

Not that he would start worrying about the society. 

Arching an eyebrow at the steadfast growing commotion with Alphas spitting on each other’s faces, he knows scents have spiked up to stink the air. He can tell even without scenting the way the bar tender’s expression scrunches. Castiel can’t scent them, he wears blockers since his job demands a clear head at all times. Any influence of Alpha or Omega scent doesn’t bother him. Not on the job. It’s a habit acquired from his ten years’ service in the Special Force, non-negotiable when he is outside the premises of his house.

From the corner of his eyes he sees the bouncers in black shirts making their way to the commotion. The bartender returned his glass and everything fell back in place, his eyes on his watch, a hand on his drink. Castiel already made a calculation of time frame and the possible car chase, amount of gas and damage all in his head but being as he is, he makes up other scenarios and possible exits. A heist would need careful planning when his client can only think of getting in and leaving him to get them out. 

Drinking, he waits patiently as the jazz returns. Quiet voices resumed like nothing happened, clients sent to get beers and cocktails glance at him but he ignores them completely. Most are alphas, others omegas and betas escorting them. A minute before his meeting, he takes out his notebook and pen from his black suit’s chest pocket. His second client tonight requested the meeting place so any bar fight doesn’t take any precedence on his schedule. Nothing can get in the way of the job, time is of the essence. Goods will have to be transported later too so he double checks his schedule and charts a timeline. He’s got one job.

Presently occupied by his own thought, a middle-aged man with graying hair sits down on the stool beside him and orders a drink. Castiel didn’t need to lookup.

On his other side two more men sit down promptly too, eyeing Castiel warily, one of a brawny tall guy with dark eyes, thick beard hovers behind his boss. The bartender slips away without a word after handing each one of them their pints. Leaving behind any preamble, his client starts. 

“One large bag, that's it.”

Castiel nods and waits. Nothing.

“Dimensions?” he prompted in silent amusement.

His client starts gesturing both hands in the size of his package. Castiel stares at him hard.

“Be specific.”

The middle-aged man looked stumped like it’s something he ever thought about to come up in a cargo meeting where sizes and shapes matter. His lack of preparation was saved by his brawny lackey who approached his back to stare Castiel down. It didn’t work one bit.

“190 by half meter.” His voice sounds familiar. It registers to Castiel this is the guy he had been talking to on the phone. “80 kilos, not more.” 

Castiel writes down. He doesn’t bat an eyelid that his next cargo in a bag closely resembles the weight of a human. Of course, it’s human. The question whether dead or alive didn’t matter.

“Destination?” Castiel ignores the lackey and faces the client.

“66 Rue de Luxembourg. You're delivering to Mister—”

“Rule two— _no names_ .” Castiel coolly raises a hand without looking up while mentally calculating the distance and amount of gas and short breaks he will take because it’s a _long ride_. Name as information doesn’t matter too. They don’t get his name either and that’s how they negotiate.

The man nods while watching him write down the details. Castiel gets the exact amount he needed mentally but there are still a few details to know, just not names.

“Time of pickup?”

“Seven in the morning at the front door. Enter the gates, they will be expecting you. The package is very important. It’s essential it gets there no matter what.”

He must be delivering a dead guy. There was no mention whether it should be in good condition or not, but that’s hardly any of his business. As long as the package doesn’t get lost which shouldn’t be a problem. His transport history is good. That’s how he keeps things simple.

Castiel makes his dot and looks up, blue eyes sharp.

“A package of 190 by half meter, 80 kilos will be delivered 250 kilometers East travelling within the speed limit. Travel requires one-stop for refreshments equivalent to 40,000 dollars. Half now, half on delivery. Delivery will be at noon. If no one's there, I'll leave the package. It’s out of my responsibility. Once we make a deal... the terms of that deal cannot be changed or renegotiated.” He recites his response like a mantra. He sharply takes note of the slow changes in the client’s face, but he dismisses it as nothing less than awe.

The client blinks after a few moments before trying to focus again like Castiel is hurting his eyes. 

“That’s another rule in the book?” he mumbles.

“It's rule number one.” Castiel narrows his eyes. He rips the page from his notepad. “Do we have a deal?” 

A short nod to both Castiel and to the man behind him.

“You're very precise.”

“Transportation is a precise business.” He notes quietly. Castiel sets the piece of paper on fire with a lighter, leaving it on the ashtray burn. They both watch the paper get consumed till it is gone then Castiel waits patiently. 

Shifting uncomfortably under the blue eyes, the man’s lackey hands him a brown mail envelope from behind. There is a brief pause where the client looks from the envelope to the Transporter before handing it over. Castiel pockets it quietly finishes his drink and makes a graceful stand. Before he can leave, however, the client suddenly jerks his wrist back.

Castiel couldn’t help his frown. The client quickly removed his hand as if burned but the man’s face is a shade darker.

“Don’t let there be any trouble.” He says.

Castiel studies him a moment. “Nothing you have to know.”

He receives a quiet, admirable nod and maybe Castiel left the men all following him with their eyes, but that’s just how he rolls. 

One thing is sure, the package is alive.

* * *

The elegant room reeks of dominant Alpha scent. The blockers lay on top of the table beside his Glock and magazine with a knife holster, taking extra measure for today’s delivery even when no apparent threat or hurdle was tipped on his way.

The start of the day pans out normal for him after an hour jogging. He lives out on the coast in his simple Mediterranean house of two floors, a creamy wall with a lighthouse at the edge of a cliff. He does not have any neighbors much to his favor save the waves of the sea and light of the sun from dusk till dawn. It’s peaceful and quiet he soaks in daily, the other side of the coin in comparison to his day job. But that’s the same for everyone going to battle daily in their jobs.

He received a call that morning from a different client. Castiel declined the deal, saying he will not be available for the next six hours. There were adjustments made until they agreed to meet him around 10 the evening. It sounded urgent but Castiel waves the thoughts. He lets the water run down his toned, gleaming skin, to his well-built frame. He rinses his raven- black hair with two large hands carding to his scalps. Unceasing water cleansed the outlines of his body, racing down through the height of his nose, plump lips, and sharp jawline. It dipped to the toned muscles of his shoulders, to the line cracks of his chest and abdomen, to his perfect hip bones down to his shaped thighs. 

After some time, he comes out of the shower room with a white towel hooked around his waist. A few minutes later, he walks out wearing decent black pants on a dark gray buttoned-up shirt, ready to drink the much-delayed coffee inside his kitchen where he turns on the 7 inches mini television to listen to the news.

Last night’s transport turned a little sideways for his robber clients who insisted to have 4 of them in the vehicle when Castiel was only contracted to have 3. Things went awry and a dead body was left behind, leaving him wiping blood on the corner windshield of his BMW as aftermath. Bloody idiots. He sidesteps to the window and flicks the blinds when he hears a car stop by, watched as the milkman restocks his empty bottles by the door. That’s when Castiel’s attention turns to the morning report.

_“And yesterday, in Maine, four men robbed the …”_

Castiel takes his sandwich and straddles the wooden chair backward. He gets a clip of the robbers and nods. Yes. He remembers them. They were his clients yesterday afternoon. Caught so soon? He muses as the newscaster goes on, showing the police dragging the robbers.

A quirk of his lips, Castiel smiles wryly.

_“One man died on the sidewalk.”_

Castiel nods. The leader had to kill one of his cronies. Castiel’s right ear is still a little deaf, but a gun on his head, he never breaks his rules even at gunpoint. They had no choice but to leave the chap behind, dead as a doornail.

_“The others were apprehended early this morning… when they took a wrong turn on a one-way street... in Avignon and ran into a taxi cab. The police said... were it not for their poor driving habits... the million euros in bearer bonds... would have been cashed and gone by this afternoon._

_And in other news—"_

His gate’s doorbell rings.

Castiel glances down at his watch indicating quarter to seven in the morning and having no relative nor friend in the area, there can only be one visitor up this early.

Castiel opens the main door and smiles a little knowingly at the small blonde Inspector he has known snooping around his area wearing a black jacket in all pretense of innocence. Giving him a poker face where he stands outside the doorstep. Their eyes meet and a playful smile begins to curve at the Inspector’s features.

“There goes our handsome chap, no bruise, and not bloody. What else did I expect?” the Inspector begins, smirking. Castiel squints, his hand staying by the door frame.

“You’re early.”

“When your bosses start ringing both your mobile and the house phone, you get the idea you gotta leave the house early and get them off your back.” 

“That sounds stressful in the morning, Inspector Gabriel.”

“Not quite, Mr Novak. Not when it began ringing twelve hours ago, you forget to get irritated. But I always say the way a man treats his car is how he treats himself. And you treat yourself handsomely.” Gabriel whistles with a quick look from Castiel head to foot. 

“I'd say that's probably true, Inspector.” Castiel casts an eye over the Inspector’s vehicle, a small maroon Buick with scratches and dents on corners that haven’t been washed for many weeks. There’s a moment of tension where they exchanged looks.

“It’s government property. She looks awful, huh?”

Castiel wrinkles his nose and the detective sighs.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ve been up all night.”

“I do not wish to share your awful morning.” Castiel gives him a frosty look. One where most people usually get the idea of backing away. Then again, Inspector Gabriel is quite _eccentric._ Gabriel waves his hands but his eyes are already sweeping through the concrete house till it finally lands on the garage next door.

“Of course not, but you know me, always gotta go after those trails, you know? Your garage is open?”

Ah. There goes the straight question weaved from a spectacular intro. Castiel sighs as he steps out, closing the door behind him until he is standing in front of the Inspector. They measure each other and it doesn’t even matter if he is a foot taller than the blonde man. They both know something they never can confirm, one hiding, one seeking but Castiel plays like an open book as he digs his pants’ pocket for keys, then leads the way quietly while shaking his head.

“Your trail always seems to end here at my doorstep.”

“What can I say, you’re a very interesting man and a very interesting car.”

“You are quite obsessed with cars early in the morning.”

“That’s what I like about you, Mr Novak, always straight to the point.”

“It’s because you can’t be any more subtle.”

“Inspector’s prerogative overall BMW sightings by witnesses on last night’s car chase. You didn’t happen to be driving last night, did you?”

“What do you expect from a gentleman who treats himself handsomely with good sleep?”

“Of course. Just doing routine. I hope it’s no trouble?”

“My coffee is getting colder.” Castiel hauls the garage door open with a small smile at the Inspector. Gabriel chuckles just as he enters the garage with hands inside his pockets looking around curiously.

“There was a robbery last night. A getaway. Some very fancy driving according to the police.” 

“Was this someone in a black BMW 735?” Castiel who nods in understanding.

“With 06 on the plate.” Their eyes met like they both know what the other is talking about but no one bends down. Castiel only chuckles as did Gabriel who turns to the black car. 

“You have been in the city lately?”

“Not for a while.”

Castiel follows him with his eyes only, aware that he can smell the Alpha and it’s making him grit his teeth. But trained for the job, he stares back with a deadpan expression. Inspector Gabriel, nosy as he is, is a breath of fresh air. Authority to be dodged which he has done successfully over two years and counting.

Gabriel casually walks around his BMW but Castiel knows his eyes are thoroughly looking for any sign of scratches and gunshots. Except Castiel took care of them last night. He is obsessed like that. Nothing like riding with all the wrinkles.

Did he get rid of the broken parts? Unless the Inspector checks the well right under his house, he might. Gabriel eyes him after a long look at the spot where Castiel was just wiping blood last night. Not even forensics testing can find anything on that.

“Everything is always...so neat with you, Mr Novak. Nothing ever out of place.” 

“Didn’t think you were watching so closely.” Castiel doesn’t bat an eyelid.”Are we done now? You want some coffee?”

Gabriel cautiously stares back, obvious gears running in his mind seen through his eyes. Gabriel rounds the car looking a little disappointed.

“I’ll take a rain check on that. I have a lot of stops to make. 66 more to go.” 

“I don’t envy you with that many.” 

“A lot of black BMW’s 1999 735s were involved. 67 registered cars to be exact.” Gabriel shrugs and together walk side by side with an amount of space on their shoulders. 

Castiel smiles. “A popular car.”

“Oh, it is, with a certain type down here. You've seen them. They come over from different places... in those very expensive suits with their young pretty omegas on their arms, with the big jewellery and too much make-up. Very...mobster like.”

The pointed look he gave Castiel is very telling. Castiel’s smile is practiced as he shrugs and sits on the stone railing by the bushes.

“It’s a big world, many different people.”

“Oh, agree. Different people in California. Different mobs popping around like mushrooms. And the food the way they grill fish? No place in states does it the way they do in California. And the Omegas are exquisite. I prefer the Omegas down there. More complicated than the local variety. Complicated Omegas are wonderful, yes?”

Castiel raises both eyebrows. 

“I don't particularly like complicated.” 

“You do like to keep things simple, Mr. Novak.” Inspector Gabriel nods thoughtfully, looking up Castiel’s French Mediterranean townhouse with three floors, all walls. For a second Castiel thought they both looked back on the first day the inspector visited his place, about how the conversation slowly leads to Castiel buying such an expensive house to which the Alpha says everything he got from the Special Forces landed here. Gabriel knows that. Castiel is sure he’s got a file on the Inspector’s desk.

Castiel tilts his head, finally looking the Inspector deep in the eyes, wondering when he’d be Alpha enough to directly accuse him. But Gabriel has this roundabout way on him. He sees him dwindle over the hood, then slowly approach him on the stone rail he is sitting on.

“Why are you so interested?” Castiel stands up, not feeling particularly open to be sitting when another Alpha is upon him. Gabriel shrugs nonchalantly.

“Oh, you know, always wondered what happens to military people after their service. Always a bad hobby of mine, snooping around _military men_.”

“You must be a real pain in the ass to other ex-military men.” Castiel's eyes flicker.

They stare at each other.

“Sure. You all got the same smell, you get what I mean? All cool, collected… you name it. Like talking to diplomats.”

“Part of training,” Castiel smiles, “Always lull them in a false sense of security.”

There’s another brief intense stare. Gabriel diverts his eyes back at the garage and Castiel knows this time it’s the Alpha officer’s haunch working here. He will never prove anything.

“Sure you don't have time for a coffee?”

There’s another pause. 

“Maybe I'll come back later for that coffee.” He meets Castiel on the way again.

“Door's always open to you.”

Gabriel stays for a moment, eyeing Castiel, “Hmph.” 

And he’s gone to his car.

Castiel watches the inspector go, then heads to the stone stairs. He’s in the middle of walking when his phone rings. He takes it, sees an unknown number, and answers.

A gruff voice speaks on the other line. _“You’re expected in half an hour._ ”

Blue eyes glint. “I’m on my way.”

* * *

Exactly half an hour later, he pulls on the empty driveway of an abandoned warehouse. He doesn’t get impatient. He usually gives his clients 10 minutes to let them see if it is dangerous to appear or not while he smoothens any wrinkle on his blue necktie. Soon he spies a silver wrangler from his rear-view mirror along the road. 

Castiel doesn't stop to stare. He brought his Glock 34 and hand knife on an ankle holster, dabbed some scent blockers and was more than prepared by the time the wrangler stopped behind his car. Quietly, he watches the same guy from last night, the giant lackey, climbs out of the car alone. Their eyes meet. Castiel doesn’t even waver with eye contact. The nasty Alpha is smirking at him like it knows something he doesn’t. Maybe he does but Castiel isn’t one to care. 

He watches as the lackey pulls a large bag on the passenger’s seat and carries the package with both arms. Castiel opens his car’s trunk, leaving the man to drop the package. Hel feels the package weight rattle the whole BMW till the lid of the trunk gets snapped close. There’s another interesting exchange of challenging Alpha but Castiel always knows better than to be bested by a large man with a snarky grin. He wasn’t yet paid to kick an ass.

He watches the man disappear in his view, then waits a little more.

Once settled, Castiel pulls out of the long stretching road surrounded by trees onto the freeway. He doesn’t avoid any traffic, that’s part of the morning rush. All is well calculated and even tips his head when he sees a police car stopping beside his vehicle. The road stretches outside the states and he drives there, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel and wary of his surroundings until he is sure no one is following behind. He doesn’t take chances. He jerks the car to a shorter route. Being careful pays off. All these stunts are included in the payment too.

The sun is already high up the time the first sign of trouble happened. By ten o’clock, in the middle of nowhere with trees everywhere, a thumping sound growing louder by the second catches his attention. Castiel looks over the window, frowning. 

The car feels unbalanced and that’s when he figures the problem out.

“Flat.” He says like a curse, pulling the car along the curb. It must be the twisted turning of the freeway or he was having bad luck. Not a good sign. Stepping out of the car the blistering heat meets his face. He leans down the front flat tire and shakes his head. This was also part of his calculations He just preferred if it didn’t happen.

Pulling his coat, Castiel folds sleeves up his elbows and goes around the trunk for the spare tire. He was busy timing himself—for that two is included—when he gets the surprise of his life opening the trunk. He sees the package—of course, he has a package.

The package—the black bag he’s transporting is _wriggling._

Castiel grimaces. 

It means his package is awake. He was counting on that too but _preferred_ it didn’t happen. He doesn’t have any problem being seen by a package. They usually disappear on space after handing them to their recipients and most are too fractured to even remember his face. But he doesn’t deal with trouble along the way and trouble includes rule number 3.

He quietly steps back to give himself some space.

He's transported bodies before, it did not unnerve him like this. Interacting with them was not part of the job so he keeps them in the cool trunk installed with AC. The bag continued to squirm, he even heard a muffled sound.

All instincts tell him to open it despite that warning of his brain. That startled him as it's never happened before. He is a professional! Being curious about the package is one thing, but itching to get closer is another and started to worry him.

Castiel stares hard almost blaming the package. He tilts his head.

 _What is it?_ Is this something radioactive to make his skin tingle?

Frowning, Castiel reaches inside but not for the spare tire. He pushes the bag further to the back of the trunk then takes the spare tire quickly. He shakes his head, disbelieving how his back is already damp when he hasn't even started. He worked on the change of tires quietly, his eyes darting back and forth to the trunk in discomfort. 

The car wobbles a little more.

Soon, Castiel places the flat tire back beside the moving bag. He tries to ignore the bag as he loosens the lug nuts. Using his foot, he unscrews counterclockwise to break the resistance, all the while glancing back and forth at the package. Placing the jack underneath his car, he hurries as he feels the sweat run down his skin. The sun is high up the sky and the sweltering heat is starting to make him lose composure. His button-up is already drenched when he finished but _what is in the bag?_

Dropping the tire back at the trunk carefully so as not to startle the person inside, Castiel takes a lingering stare before shutting the lid down feeling unusually unsettled. Judging by the body, it’s a full-grown person. _Alpha or Omega?_ He couldn't tell. he is on blockers. Then again, Castiel didn’t have to guess. Only Omegas get this kind of treatment from Alphas.

He can' say that about himself, he is only doing a job, but if this is an omega... 

The thought lingered. The thought of an Omega in such a fashion used to make him cringe, but training has pounded that out of him too. Whoever this Omega is must be either very important or very unfortunate. Deciding that it's his biology messing with him, Castiel shrugs the discomfort away and drives. He pulls on the next minimart in the next town for his scheduled refreshments. He stayed inside the convenient store, drinking his green tea with blue eyes transfixed on the car’s trunk.

The car shakes a bit and there are people near it. Anyone who’s paying attention would notice the shaking vehicle by now. Castiel slurps his tea, buys another can of juice from the counter, takes a straw, and heads for his car.

The drive along the endless winding road is smooth and less catastrophic, but peace eludes him as he debates for a full hour whether he should stop or not. Rule three: _Don’t open the package._

Next thing he is pulling on the curb and is standing by the trunk with rule three banging in his ear. 

_Don't open the package. It's not worth the trouble._

Telling himself he'll regret touching it, he opens the turn and unzips the bag.

A head pops out of it ounce with disheveled chestnut hair. Covered with a bead of sweat on his thin, heart-shaped face, Castiel takes in the disheveled appearance of his package— a man of late twenties with cutting high cheekbones, and a perfectly chiseled chin. But it’s those green eyes that left him momentarily staring. Castiel stares in what might be said to be the first shock of his life.

The man looked at him in a daze, his expression is confused and uncertain. He blinks at the sudden light showering his beautifully freckled face with a low groan deep in his throat. He adjusts his eyes and opens wide revealing sparkling green under the heat of the sun. 

_“Hello,”_ Castiel says before he can stop himself. 


	2. No Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who is unfortunate...

Frozen like a deer in the headlights, the man gives a rattling exhale. Castiel raises both gloved hands, showing him he meant no harm meanwhile glad he is on blockers. He’s only the transporter, not the main villain. He is also an Alpha in the presence of distressed Omega. Biologies don't care for logic, he would save the Omega.

But this is a job. He needs to be a professional.

Be a professional in front of a dazzling young man with lively green eyes blinking the dizziness out of his pretty head. Castiel's lips part as he watches the green eyes widen like saucers, dark dots expanding over the pool of greens. Castiel is not someone easily struck by physical appearance, but there's something about the man that strikes him as both dangerous and unsettling. It doesn't help that beyond his beautiful face, his god-given lips, high cheekbones that demand worship, is a softness he cannot quite point at.

 _Omega._

Castiel's heart skips a beat.

 _Of course._ His instinct to protect the Omega is natural.

This is nothing special.

That isn't what he thinks of those lips that remind him so much of toffee-apple he just wants to suck on. The protruding chin tilts up that it speaks of stubbornness and the willful eyes full of mischief and worse- _unbending finality_. How they got such a looking person, Castiel does not like to find out. He can make a wild guess why someone would want this Omega whether with consent or not. It's clear he's seen better days too judging from his torn shirt, gashed elbows, and his smudged cheeks- this brought Castiel back to their current situation. Hatred knowing no bounds slither in his guts.

Then their eyes lock.

The Omega sniffs the air. Castiel has never felt so self-conscious and helpless against someone quite literally under his mercy. Once again, he thanked himself for being a professional for putting the blockers. The Omega's nose wrinkle with a confused frown gracing his handsome features. He tries not to stare too hard. He knows he is failing. The man stares back, then begins making a growling sound that must hurt the throat. An Omega taken by force.

Castiel instinctively sniffs the air then feels dumb when he remembered. That never happened before either- him casually sniffing when on the job. Rails derailing, Castiel glowers at himself. He sees the Omega shrink back a little, afraid of the obvious scenting. No good. The scent blockers are working and he didn’t mean to be rude. Still, it doesn't make him less curious about what this person smells like. He is an Omega, no doubt now. A very gorgeous omega. And whoever wanted him for themselves, this omega apparently has no chance of escape.

_That's really none of his business. Get on with it. Move on._

Eyes gleaming darkly, he takes out a jack-knife from behind his belt. The omega whimpers upon seeing it, his beautiful eyes jumping from him to the knife looking panicked. Castiel raises his forefinger.

“Don’t move, I’m not gonna hurt you, I just—”

The omega growls defensively, his eyes dilating until Castiel cups his face, hurt by the sound the omega is making. He raises the knife, takes a quick look on the omega’s terrified face before he slits the middle of the masking tape into a hole.

Castiel shakes his head, looking deeply into those absurdly beautiful eyes. It catches the omega’s attention who has stopped resisting his hold and god if his pliant behavior isn’t making Castiel swallow.

“I just want to make you drink, okay?” he raises the strawberry juice and shakes it in front of the omega who stares at it with understanding dawning in his eyes.

“Good. Good, slowly.” Castiel draws the straw into the man’s taped lips. He slips it inside the hole and watches mesmerized as the omega takes a slow gulp, looking up at Castiel with grateful eyes which did not bode well because—isn’t this—doesn’t this look like he’s feeding _his omega?_ But Castiel can’t do anything about it. Despite the ample amount of scent blockers, his mind has decided _this guy is an omega_ and thus has to be _taken care of._ Therefore, his instincts are now telling him violating his rule number 3 is fine.

His mind is not so easily convinced. The moment the omega stops drinking, Castiel throws the half-empty can away and shove the omega’s head back in the bag,

“OK, OK, that's enough.” He takes a moment ruling that chestnut hair and pulling back like he’s burned when the omega begins complaining in a muffled scream.

Castiel closes the lid sharply and goes back driving on the road.

Not half an hour later and Castiel is shaking his head again, he can hear the omega thumping and kicking and growling loudly.

Castiel asks himself why he even bothered opening the package in the first place, cursing himself even knowing the unnecessary consequences of following his base instinct. He lets the thudding sound for another mile, before pulling on the rough road with a cliff surrounded by trees. He jumps out of his car, opens the trunk and unzips the bag—

The beautiful omega head emerges from the rest of the bag, this time with glaring eyes that replaced the frightened ones. Castiel can look forever at those glinting green with fire so alive and challenging. He suppresses a smile. The Omega begins making demanding muffled sounds again.

Castiel cups his face easily and the omega stops wriggling. Big green eyes fix a stare back at him and Castiel is satisfied to know Omega is listening to him.

“I'm going to take the tape off. Scream, I'll have to kill you. You understand?”

The omega’s eyes dilated but he nods and Castiel takes the tape off. It sticks on the red lips for a moment, one lunge and he can kiss it. he doesn't. He endures watching the Omega chews on his lips to feel them, licking them while Castiel watches enthralled. So much green and red in one glance, Castiel gets a bad feeling about it. A crazy notion to invite Omega to sit with him in the passenger seat reminds Castiel how he is wading on dangerous waters.

_Rule three is literally out of the bag._

"What now?"

“I have to take a leak!” the Omega says quickly.

Castiel raises both eyes, disbelieving. If those red plush lips aren’t so distracting.

The Omega clears his throat, “You want me to do it in your car?”

Castiel blinks. He runs his eyes from his car to the omega with a soft growl. They are in the middle of a highway out of nowhere with no visible vehicles to see them. The sun is still high up and if he hits the brakes, he knows they can make it on time. Nothing wrong with giving the Omega what he needs. Nothing wrong with that at all.

“Fine.”

Holding the omega by the shoulders, he's surprised at how sturdy his muscles are, but it's the sticking damp shirt on the contours of the Omega that gets his head reeling. The shaped muscle scream of the Omega's whole physique and yes he looks grumpy, but, he is firm and tight in places. Castiel is surprised at the lightweight of the man despite all firmness when he helps him down on the ground. He cuts the ropes off the Omega's feet then helps thinking of the many ways things are getting out of hand but that he doesn't feel any affliction. It's the opposite in fact. The discomfort of watching the Omega struggle is leaving him and that should be good enough. The Omega stands up inches away from him and it's not the freckles leveling with his eyes that distract him.

Castiel blinks to himself. The Omega is taller than him, he actually has to stare up a little. The omega staring down on him is not daunting but... he is even more gorgeous on his feet. Not for the first time did he try sniffing the air and getting disappointed for not finding the clinging smell of the Omega. The Omega is freely doing the same thing until Castiel takes a step back.

He swallows hard as he keeps his face vacant, meeting the omega’s frown.

"You're on...I can't..." starts the Omega, staring at him hard.

"You don't need to," Castiel internally curses himself. He quietly takes the Omega’s shoulder whose arms are still tied behind him then he leads him towards the trees where the weeds are tall and they are out from anyone's view. Castiel takes a few steps back then crosses his arms as he stands guard. He watches the Omega turn a glance in disbelief.

There's a beat.

"Are you seriously going to watch me?" The Omega glares at him then raise his tied hands, "And dude!" 

Castiel arches an eyebrow. _Oh._

“You don’t need your hands to pee.” he steps forward.

"Are you fucking serious!?"

"I am always serious," Castiel says coldly, then without another word, he takes the Omega by the hips and spinning him so that they are face to face. Castiel fumbles his hands on the omega’s zipper, his expression deadpan. The omega whimpers when he understands how he was meant to do it. Castiel stops.

“I am wearing my gloves.” Castiel hesitates.

"My penis is wearing my skin," grits the Omega.

Castiel tilts his head. "Do you want me to remove my gloves?" Is it skin to skin?

"Fuck me here, why don't you?" growls the Omega, saying so his cheeks are flushed that Castiel really steps back. He receives a deathly glare a proof of how the Omega _loathes him._ Loathe is fine, he tells himself. Better than the other way around. Instead, he drops his hands on his side and steps back to give the package some space awkwardly.

“Fine.”

The Omega shoots him a look. Castiel takes his knife again and in quick movements, the ropes fall to the ground. Castiel did not expect the sigh that leaves him as the omega stares down his free hands and flexing them.

“You have one minute,” Castiel says, turning to his watch. “And no, you better not run.” He meets the Omega’s eyes again, the flicker on those green towards the open field not going unnoticed. He waits till the omega is looking his way, “You know I’m an Alpha. You know how it is when Omegas run. You have one minute.”

"Who are you?"

Castiel levels a look the Omega should understand as _fuck off._

The Omega frowns at him. Castiel takes that as an agreement before he turns around to give the omega some privacy. He hears a shift of feet, followed by the sound of water on the grass. Castiel surveys the field. Long-range delivery costs a lot for a reason but he has to make the delivery for his reputation. He grits his teeth. Of course, he has to make the delivery.

Then he hears it. The sounds of feet bolting away.

Castiel closes his eyes. Good thing he was really wearing his scent blockers. No doubt the Omega has already attracted him and has gotten his whole attention. If he wasn't on scent blockers, who knows what he would do to the Omega if he catches him? He checks his watch and sees it's already quarter to noon. He’s going to be late.

“Shouldn’t have opened the package.” He berates himself with a sigh, looking to where the Omega’s head is disappearing from view. 

Castiel is on the move at once. He races after his Omega. The omega can run quick, Castiel gives him that. Despite being bound for hours, those legs— _strange bowlegs—_ can run like lightning. The terrain is not much straight nor level, but so is his twisted desire to keep the Omega to himself. Castiel finds himself smiling and swallowing at the same time. His eyes flash and it didn’t matter if this was a package. Castiel finds his instincts taking over. He stops thinking this isn’t his to take—he stops thinking.

Then it’s only him and the Omega. Castiel’s Alpha instincts dangerously prevail.

He overtakes the omega in less than a minute, cutting his run short by jumping on the next turn, catching the omega around the waist. The Omega tried to throw a punch in his direction, but Castiel easily dodged that being well-trained in combat. He easily tackles him down the ground with a quick knock of the Omega’s legs. Castiel swiftly comes on top of him with ropes ready at hand. He grits his teeth at how the Omega was shaking so badly under his touch. Guilt blooms in his chest but he’s got one job.

Bring the Omega back home.

_No… that’s not right at all._

“No—please!” The omega cries, the tape falling short on the corner of his mouth. He cries between gasps as Castiel straddles him. The transporter tries hard not to look at those shining freckles from fresh tears. And Castiel hates himself even more.

“Hope you enjoyed your break because it's your last on this one,” he resents the fact the ruined tape inside his coat pocket can no longer be used to cover the Omega screaming in his ears. He loops his tie on the omega’s wrists, stops any attempt of struggle as he presses hard on the Omega until the screams turn hoarse.

“You bastard— _you—no!”_

Castiel hauls the omega up his feet. They share a stare so intense—one full of fear mixed with anger, the other point blank and indifferent. Castiel thinks it's a crime the Omega still looks so attractive despite the red cheeks and leaf on his hair. In quick succession, because Castiel is suddenly feeling tired from the trouble, he takes Omega's hips and, with one heave, throws him over his shoulder. The omega gasps again, but Castiel, despite the height difference, only finds his carriage light.

He doesn’t want to waste time anymore so he trails upward to where the car is parked, the omega secured on his shoulders.

And not at all being a silent companion.

“Lemme goes, you dick! _Lemme go! Who are you and what do you want!?”_

“Rule over everything: _no questions ask_.”

The Omega growls and resists more but Castiel grips him tight.

“If you don’t quit fighting, I’ll throw you off the cliff, Omega.”

“That’s better than where I am going! _I'm better dead!"_

Castiel's heart clenches and if their scent allows it, his would be so sour his Omega would shut up.

"I heard who wanted me! Heard what they’re going to do to me! You Alpha assholes and—”

 _“I’m not one of them,”_ Castiel says a little distant.

“Yeah, well, you’re taking me to them! That makes you just as bad!”

“Look, Omega, I don’t need to know why you’re getting taken whether it’s debt or you sold yourself to them—”

“I’m being kidnapped—and it’s not Omega, my name is Dean!”

_Dean…?_

“Rule two: _no names.”_

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Castiel doesn’t answer. No point keeping the argument long when they are late as it is. The thought of leaving this Omega in the destination plays in his brain. Then he tells himself it’s none of his business, whatever dirty things they do to this Omega.

He finds himself holding tight on the Omega— _Dean? Shit, that's why he doesn't like names._ Once you name something, it begins to have a form and the Omega's form is not easy to forget.

That’s why he shouldn’t have opened the package.

_Shouldn't have fucking names._

They finally reach the car where two Alpha police officers are now standing. Castiel stops in his tracks, alert. he feels the Omega tension in his shoulders. In slow motion, they all look at each other, the two police officers on Castiel then to the Omega. Castiel sees their gears work fast as they slowly approach with the intent to arrest at the same time, he feels the omega’s chest begin to take up air to prepare for a scream—

The officers both take steps towards them with hands going in their holsters and Castiel heaves a sigh for the last time. He gives the Omega a narrowed look.

“Sees what happens when you break the rules?”

A fight ensues next. Castiel holds on to Dean when the officers make a move towards them but there’s a hostage so it’s easy when he kicks one in the chest, effectively knocking one officer down. Legs coming out of nowhere, he slams his heels on the next officer’s cheek—being far more agile despite the weight on his shoulders. He doesn’t drop Dean.

The officers stirs and Castiel growls. The Omega breathes fast and then Castiel thinks these people will take the Omega from his arms. No, thank you. Another tac

Castiel would have preferred not to have any hold backs when against two tall officers but he can’t exactly throw Dean on the ground—that would bruise the Omega and that’s unforgivable. Funny how an excuse was easily made just because he doesn’t want to let go. Doesn’t give the officers a reason to touch the Omega either.

Within minutes, Castiel is already so exhausted with two additional bodies on the ground. He sits Dean inside the open trunk who has finally shut up and keeps staring at him in awe. Castiel finds the attention much needed as he breathes out, sweat-damp, and swallowing hard. He did fight two officers while carrying another human in the middle of a sunny afternoon.

There’s a moment where the Omega just watches the trickle of sweat slide down the Alpha’s cheek. Castiel frowns.

“You okay?”

“What?” Dean says when Castiel looks at him finally. “You’re the one who…?”

They both blink at each other. 

“What?”

“Y-you. No normal dudes can beat up two cops like that.”

“You should see my garrison.” Castiel shrugs, then bite his lips, berating himself for giving too much information. The Omega continued looking at him in confusion, seemingly at a loss whether to be in awe or disappointed that his rescue squad was beaten down so easily.

“You know I’m an Omega.”

Castiel stops trying to breathe in.

“I know you’re an Omega.”

“But you’re wearing scent blockers.”

Castiel fixes the Omega a look. Dean doesn’t look like he fears him any less, but he doesn’t look like he’s ready to shrink back either. The Omega has guts and compared to how Castiel first saw him, the confidence in the Omega’s eyes gets the Alpha calming down.

Castiel shakes off the impressed feeling and begins pushing Omega's feet inside the bag, except Dean pulls his face up imploringly. Castiel grits his teeth so he surges forward to till their inches closer feeling mildly annoyed with himself for getting affected by the Omega easily.

“Would it help if I politely ask that you enter the bag?”

“Help me,” Dean says breathlessly, getting Castiel to clench his jaw when he shakes his head quietly. Dean’s face fell. It’s one that Castiel will never forget seeing. It tugs on something hard in his chest he had to ignore.

_Rule one: Never change the deal._

“Here,” Castiel mutters, hating himself not for the first time as he plasters a new masking tape on Dean’s lips. The Omega completely shuts down, doesn’t even pull away and this above anything makes Castiel feel hollow. Feeling a lot of things—Castiel doesn’t know what to make of that. It doesn’t usually happen on a job. It shouldn’t have.

But it may be unnecessary now since Dean refuses to even look him in the eyes. Even willingly threw himself back inside the large bag with his back on the Alpha.

Castiel stares at the Omega’s form for one long painful minute. Then he shuts the lid, feeling blades slicing deep in his chest. He shouldn’t be feeling that. This is a job. Dean is only a job.

Pulling himself together, Castiel traces his hands on the top of the trunk lid, before he convinces himself he’s already half an hour late. The sooner he can get the Omega off his hands, the better.

* * *

Castiel pulls in front of the destination forty-five minutes later. He is met by a tall blonde man whose face he didn’t like for some reason. A smirk so open and meaningful like they know something Castiel doesn’t. Except Castiel does and it angers him inside.

“You're late.”

“Ran into a little problem.” He replies curtly, shoving the dead bodies deep in the trunk then hauls the long black bag deep into the trunk.

“Nothing serious, I hope?” the man says, sounding suspicious.

“Nothing serious.” Castiel eyes the precious cargo. He hesitates for a moment before dragging it forward. There’s that feeling of boiling anger at the pit of his stomach again telling him to bolt. The same feeling he had when the officers who were only doing their job got stuck in the unnecessary death loop because Castiel failed to do that one job.

He gently hands it over to the two men who met him halfway with eyes lingering at the package. For a moment, he thought about not letting go, then the first rule kicked in and he did. He watches as the moving bag with the Omega inside gets taken in, following it with his eyes till he can no longer see it. When he looks up, he finds the blonde guy giving him a narrowed look.

“You open the package?”

Castiel wipes the expression on his face.

“Rule 3— _never open the package_.” He says coolly.

A devilish grin spreads on the blonde man’s face. He inches towards Castiel with menacing blue eyes to which the transporter didn’t flinch. Intimidation doesn’t work well on him.

“Rules? You live with rules? I like that. _Rules in business_. You can't get anything done in the world without rules. You're a foreigner, right?” pale blue eyes twinkles, “This is a nice little thing... you've got going for yourself here. High class, good reputation.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Castiel growls. “How did you?”

The blonde man cocks his chin, smirking.

“I didn't get your name, Mr. Transporter.”

Castiel arches an eyebrow at the blatant lie. He doesn’t care if he sounds like a machine to people, his machine instincts tell him this man is bad news.

“Rule 2— _no names_.”

The blonde man nods. It takes only a second, then he is smiling again, the kind of smile you see on people where you get the notion to run.

“Of course.” He hands the payment. Castiel doesn’t let break eye contact when he takes it. Something about this Alpha is ticking him the wrong way.

“You won’t count it?” 

“Why? Should I?” 

“No, no. You trust your clients, that’s good.”

“That concludes the deal.” He turns on his heels to his car and opens the driver’s side, willing himself not to look back to the door where the Omega disappeared. Then he gets called back by the blonde man’s drawling voice. Castiel stiffens, seeing another person come out from the corner of the large mansion carrying a white briefcase.

“You know, I was wondering... if you wouldn't mind... transporting something for me. That's what you do, right? You deliver, no questions asked.” There’s a hint of cruelty in his tone and expression. 

_Bite me,_ Castiel grits his teeth as he meets the new client’s eyes. Those pale blue eyes don’t look like they’re up to anything good. Castiel can always tell. But then… no matter how slim the chance is, this guy could make him cross path with Omega again.

“Why not?” he says, closing the door of his car and meeting the man. The blonde man claps his hands, smiling. Castiel watches him take the briefcase and shake it a little. “Weight?” 

“Oh, maybe a kilo.”

“Destination?”

“Redwood city... a Mister—”

Castiel raises his hand pointedly, not saying anything. But Redwood does register to be a very far place, almost remote. It earns him a sly grin from the blonde man.

“Oh, right. I forgot. _Rules_.”

Castiel takes the package, gives one lingering look at his client who hands him another stash before turning back to his car. He can hear the man laughing behind him.

“I like him.” He hears him say.

Sadly, Castiel cannot own up the same, not even with a gun on his hand. 

* * *

Castiel washes his face on the sink of the motel he stops in an hour later. He lets the water run with strands of his hair getting wet on the corners. He looks up in his reflection, water running all over his face. He sees the same disappointment and annoyance he’s displayed to the traffic enforcer and can’t help biting his lower lip. He’s dealt with many kinds of authorities, often misleading them with his witty remarks and incomparable indifference, yet just now, he nearly blew a man’s head off. Nearly lost his clean records.

Castiel grabs the face towel hanging nearby and shoves his face on it to dry up. He doesn’t bother with his half-soaked button-up shirt. He pops the buttons open when he walks out of the washroom to the bedroom, removing the damp clothing and throwing it on the wastebasket. He walks to his table half-naked. He has taken the spare black suit he has inside his car to change. Removing his belt, he piles it with his tie and just about to remove his shoes when a whiff of something gut-wrenching hits his nose.

Castiel freezes, his eyes rounding. With the scent blockers washed away, his nostrils take the sweetest scent of an Omega enough to make him groan and his instincts to kick in. He looks madly around the motel room, sniffing the air aggressively, trying to find taking in where that sweet scent is coming from.

It’s impossible though. The smell wasn’t there when he came. Did someone enter his room?

Gritting his teeth, he finds no other living being in the lonely space which made his skin itch and his insides lurch. He clutches tight on the hem of his clothes, turning to the scent that lingers and invades his nostrils making him more desperate and hungrier for its owner. Where would an Omega…?

Then it hits him.

He looks down his coat feeling like his heart would explode. He grabs it. The scent gets stronger like an aphrodisiac. Castiel hisses as he sniffs the collar, the shoulder blade, the pocket, his instincts screaming aloud of _mate! mate! mate!_ He claws on one of the pockets and pulls it—a thin folded tape with a tiny hole in the middle.

Castiel’s whole face paled. There was only one owner of the tape—that feisty omega held at the back of his car trunk— that same omega he was holding on his arms not an hour ago. The Omega who he plastered a new set of tape because he won’t stop talking with his beautiful lips. The same Omega he just delivered to another Alpha’s arm.

Castiel wants to gut his own stomach. Something wrenches painfully at the pit of his stomach. He remembers the men who took the omega from him. Remembers how all of them carried the large bag inside the mansion with triumphant smiles on their faces, their hands all over the bag where the Omega is wriggling to be free. His omega was inside that bag.

Instincts still yelling for _home! Mate! Take back! Get him!_

Castiel’s omega. His heart thunders. He just gave his Omega to a pack of Alphas. Delivered his omega straight to someone… not him…

Rule one: _Never Change the Deal._

Castiel’s eyes glinted dangerously. He crushes the tape on his hands. Fuck his rules, his omega is in danger—that’s enough to call off the whole thing. With the Omega’s green eyes pleading and haunting, Castiel grabs all his discarded coat and leaves in a huff, his angry growl rumbling at the four corners of his home.

He gotta take back his Omega. Pray, none had laid hands on him—or they will be having a very bad night, indeed. Except, the moment he touches the doorknob—the whole world exploded into thousands of pieces—

Castiel gets blown backwards on to the bed, his back smashing first on the wall. He lost his breath for a moment, trying to make sense of things when he sees the door now blown open and outside it, his blazing car.

Castiel’s expression settles from resentful to _vengeance._

* * *

It wasn’t part of the plan. None of this was part of the plan.

Hijacking a civilian car after pointing a gun at said civilian’s face, but then throwing him a stash of money without any of his fingerprints. Castiel drives back to the abhorrent building where he fucking left his Omega.

Call him insane, but every part of his body is wildly on fire. He can’t get rid of the boiling, cracking nerves all over his body. Thinking, just thinking that he handed his Omega— _his omega—_ to dirty hands gets him stepping on the breaks like Lucifer himself is after him. Grinding his teeth, he tries to count for a minute, make sure he is collected when he jumps to the mass murder but then a flash of green eyes—innocent and pleading—the red lips made of cherry—

Dean… _Dean…_

He slams the car straight on the closed wooden gate. The security is not even worth five rounds of his Glock before he is in the corridor breaking someone’s neck. Roars of outrage from the Alphas but Castiel is way better than them. He takes on one whose arms are flailing around him, fist closed for Jiu-Jitsu but Castiel just has to counter the elbows before he swings his legs under them and gets the Alpha crashing on the floor. Relentless Alpha instinct tells him to knock everyone down till they can’t walk and he did. They will be a threat to him once he takes Dean so he kicks doors open, runs along the corridor. When he hears someone gunning him from behind, he hides on a corner quickly, sees a reflection of the Alpha with a Glock in his hands… wait… wait… he wonders if he was mentally telling that to Dean.

Opportunity comes and the gun flies away from the Alpha’s hand before Castiel elbows his chin. He kicks the gun under the cabinet, looks around him, then runs up the stairs.

He dealt with three more Alphas, one falling off the stairs (the worst place to have a tackle, at the same time, most advantageous to some like him) before he’s back kicking door to door.

At the last door at the end of the corridor, he finds Dean. Castiel’s nostrils flare. The Omega’s sweet scent smacks him so painfully his incisors must’ve hurt the corner of his lips. Dean is lying on his stomach on the bed with hands tied behind him and naked. Castiel growls and the Omega looks up—that’s when the Alpha finds his beautiful lips gagged with face shiny from sweat and tears, tears that have been there since he delivered his Omega to this pack of wolves, making Castiel regret his life choices of even leaving him in the first place. Their eyes meet and something like relief flickered in the green eyes. Like Dean knows.

Castiel grits his teeth as he steps in. taking a full whiff of a very scared Omega and it soured his mood further. A fusion of pink light envelops the room and the cotton bed holds Dean’s body perfectly but Castiel was far from impressed. It hits him as the Omega whimpers when he begins cutting the ropes that Dean was not here to just take a rest. The room was arranged so that whoever it was prepared for will just _take Dean._ The Alpha was very careful not to cut the skin, no matter how much Dean was trembling from head to foot. He can hear Dean’s ragged breathing so once he was done with the ropes, he gets Dean sitting down but before he could stop himself, he grabs the back of Dean’s sweaty nape and pulls him close to an embrace. Clawing him closer, burying his nose on Dean’s flushed body, inhales his Omega’s terrified smell he wants to get rid of at once. Dean is his.

_His Omega._

Dean gasps and tries to wriggle but stops after a few seconds. He is still naked, leaving nothing for imagination and Castiel is so drawn to him— the smell is so strong and appealing—it’s like he can take Dean here and now.

Instincts flare-up, the black of his eyes expanding. Castiel knows his Alpha instinct is getting the best of him as he kisses Dean’s neck. It’s dizzying, it’s beautiful, it’s… _fuck._ He teeth Dean’s bare shoulders and tastes sweet cinnamon— the Alpha growls and digs deeper, nearly pushing the Omega back on the bed, their bodies pressing.

The Omega gasps, cries even with his palms on the Alpha’s chest, his whole body still trembling. It snaps Castiel and he stiffens. The scent is so strong— _too strong multiplying around the room._ Castiel can feel Dean’s erratic heartbeat. The Alpha steadies himself despite the pull to take and take and _eat his Omega._ He knows it's dangerous to stay there but Castiel holds him close. The Omega is still shaking and it’s around the room even when his Alpha was there because make no mistake— Castiel knows. He has never felt this kind of pull on anyone save Dean. There’s only one logical explanation to that without his head screaming how this is his _mate_.

But something else registers when Castiel feels his pants get a little tighter. He expected that, but the room is still so full of the Omega’s scent, more potent than he expected if Castiel wasn’t so in control of the reigns, he knows he could have ravished Dean here. No… this is different. The smell… they put something in Dean.

Growling, he sits back with the Omega still stuck on his arms. Dean has frozen. The room still reeks of his fears. Castiel doesn’t let go. He goads the Omega to take comfort, to feel his protection, to know he won’t let go. All his rules thrown out of the window—all he knows is no one can take his Omega again. Dean makes a noise so soft before he is burying his nose on Castiel’s shoulder, taking in anything that could calm him, fingers clutching the Alpha’s lapel. They stayed like that for a moment that feels like an eternity. Castiel doesn’t care. He marks Dean’s neck all over, in turn, driven to check if anyone’s claimed Dean—he can smell the strong Alpha scent on his Omega but there must be nothing more than brushes on Dean’s beautiful skin. Those fuckers.

And Dean smells so wonderful—rosemary and honey—fuck did they—? The more he inhales, the more Castiel finds himself losing it… they have to get out of here.

Hating himself, he begins pulling away from Dean. The Omega sobs when he does. Castiel wants to keep him in his arms forever.

“Dean? We have to get out of here.” He whispers, swallowing hard at the next difficult task. Peeling away from his Omega who badly needs his comfort. But they can’t do it here. “Dean, it’s still dangerous here… we have to go.”

“W-we…?” the voice registers and it’s not the confidence Castiel admired that afternoon. It’s shaking and uncertain. He pulls to take a proper look at the Omega. Their eyes meet again and Dean’s face is still so flushed with his eyes wet. Dean thinks he will leave him here again and it fills the air. Castiel reaches a palm on the perfect cheek, angry that the Omega distrusts him so much. They had a rough start.

“I won’t leave you, here again, I promise.”

Dean’s green eyes widened. His grip on the Alpha’s suit doesn’t slacken and he breathes Castiel in, swallows hard once then nods. But then it sinks in because they catch each other’s eyes and there’s that adorable petulant stare behind the green.

_“You bastard.”_

Castiel wanted to smile. He didn’t. He gathers the sheet around them and wraps it around the Omega who lets him. He sweeps Dean on his arms then stands up, the weight barely making a difference when Castiel has an Omega to protect.

Anyone who gets on his way, pray they’ve made their peace in his life.


	3. Change the  Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bumpy ride...

Castiel steals one of the cars in the garage of the already crumbling building after he’s done with it. This after he carries Dean to the passenger's seat, tucks him in the white sheet carefully before tugging the seatbelt. The black ford pulls on the road with tires scraping the pavement then it’s the freeway.

It soon dawned on Castiel how this was not a terrific idea. Keeping his Omega so close— filled with inducers. He flicks the switch to open the window and let the air in, glancing back at Dean in case he didn’t like it. All he saw was Dean’s profile in the shadow of the car, but it’s the eyes that caught Castiel breathless. The Omega’s green eyes are no longer hazy, he has gathered his wits and Castiel knows he is sitting beside the Omega who ran away from him that afternoon. And he is glad the Omega hasn’t lost that fire. His cheeks are still damp but god, he looks even more enticing with that curl of lips and furrowed brows back on his face. He is very beautiful.

He wonders what he looks like if he smiles.

Castiel huffs and focuses on driving. He speeds up with eyes always on the side mirror The chances of them getting followed were high. He doesn’t start asking questions even when he has plenty. This is out of his scope. He never gets involved. He never breaks rules and now, a touch from the Omega makes him kick that life away.

But for the sake of knowledge, he asks quietly so not to startle his passenger.

“How much shit am I in for taking you?”

He sees the Omega shoot him a look from his peripheral. Dean shifts and pulls the sheets over his body. Castiel doesn’t want to think what it would be like if those sheets fall and how the Omega’s scent is all in a bundle of blankets.

“You look like you can take it.” It comes to the deep voice, full of trust.

Castiel licks his lips, eyes on the side mirror. It’s strange how the tone lessens the tension between them, yet added more at the same time. It’s complicated.

“Does this mean we’re both in deep shit?”

 _“Very deep shit,”_ Dean growls, color rising on his face.

Castiel stops asking questions after that. It’s not good to get the Omega riled up, not when he was still filled with inducers. God's sake, Castiel is only an Alpha. He glances at Dean again, this time seeing him lean on the open window with a lost look in his eyes.

It calmed him, more so than he cared to admit.

* * *

Castiel gets out of the car quickly, relieved that he did not crash the car on the wall of his garage in his agitation to get out, to breathe, and get his head in controlled space. Two hours, he counted— _two hours of nonstop driving with the Omega drifting in and out of consciousness_ while Castiel can only think of wrapping his arms around the restless Omega that would jump every time his sleep gets too deep. Nightmares. How long have they kept Dean before the transport?

The jolt in the middle of the sleep doesn’t stop so Castiel takes off his coat and wraps it on the Omega’s shoulder. That worked. Dean buries his nose unconsciously on the Alpha’s scent. It drove Castiel both satisfied and crazy.

Castiel’s body doesn’t cooperate. It automatically turns toward the car, then painstakingly heads to the garage gate. The amount of control he has to use is dizzying. A tiger not allowed to devour a lamb. All his life he basked in his ability to control—a feat he passed with flying colors during his training from the Academy and even during missions. His biology has little control over him less otherwise provoked. And right now, when the sky poured all provocation in the world, it locked it inside his _car_ this very moment.

He musters all strength to keep his hands steady while he pulls the single panel on the garage ceiling. All the while, aware of the pair of large green eyes watching his every movement with hypersensitivity and Castiel knows why.

_Mate._

The thought keeps his throat dry. He tried to put it at bay. They just rushed away from the detection of enemies but Castiel doesn’t even know if it’s safe to stay here. He knew the blonde guy with a scruffy face _knew_ about him. Castiel grits his teeth. Yes, it’s _deepshit._

And Dean watches him.

Impulse screams in his veins. His body must not understand why he and his mate are still apart. Why he wasn’t wrapping his arms on the Omega whose scent has begun to own him. The carnal desire rising from the depths of his being only wanting to _take and take._ Castiel knows the effect shouldn’t last once the Omega is out of the inducers. Whatever they put on him, it has its effect, but it’s different from Castiel who knows their biological chemistry is done with the scent loop. They are _true mates._ But to clear his head, he knows he has to put some distance and take a shower. He can’t risk getting lost in the intoxicating sweet scent that is betraying his reason, drawing him back in. They are still in danger. He had to endure the long drive, understanding that there’s no turning back if he let his instincts take over.

And the Omega is still inside the _car,_ latching his scent everywhere. Castiel’s mouth waters. That’s going to be painful to face later. His car has blown up to pieces and this one has to go too. But the replacement is not in this garage, the ford has to make do before Castiel decides their next move. What’s their next move?

Castiel bends down in one knee to lock the gate. He didn’t stand up immediately. He has to collect his wits about him if he is going to face the steak on the plate. Gotta take the plate but it’s not unknown to him how the _fuck_ they are just too compatible. 

He stands up and turns to the car. The moment his gaze fell on the Omega’s face, his heart ached. Olfactory aside, he can see the Omega just staring at the windshield now looking lost, the stench of his fear hurting the Alpha more than any kick his enemies landed on him. Fear of what? Castiel stiffens. Castiel picks himself up and rounds to the passenger seat, stomping on the desire to pull the car again and chargeback to the building and burn everything to ashes, watch the bodies he left inside to char and he’d do it with surmounting satisfaction. But for now…

He opens the door, bracing himself for impact.

Nothing could prepare him from the assault of scent wafting off the Omega. Castiel’s jaw clenches and tries not to be too rough. He leans down the car door with knuckles white from straining himself. He studies the Omega, but this time it’s not desired that clogged Castiel’s brain.

It’s how the Omega looks up, a fierce look in his direction, though minted under it is obvious apprehension. It was brought back then, how Castiel left him. He wonders if this will hung between them for a long time. Betrayal on the Omega’s instinct, does it stay?

Castiel doesn’t blame him and for some reason, _his reasoning returned._

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he says gently.

This Omega, this ‘package-deal’ he just blew up all his rules for, the omega whose wafting smell of wild vanilla honey—his biology’s interpretation of the omega— all over the place.

“Y-yeah, where are we?” Dean says blinking so fast.

A low growl slips from the Alpha’s lips, tension rising on his shoulders.

“Temporary home. We can’t stay here.” He doesn’t want to alarm the Omega but it’s the truth.

How he is controlling his body not to launch himself at the Omega should be praised. The Omega has taken the liberty to get rid of the sheets, they didn’t exactly have the time to find something else fancy. He recalls finding the Omega on top of the sheets after being left on the fluffy bed. Castiel’s body turns cold thinking of this Omega with his green eyes wet from tears, squirming on the sheets, forced to wait for someone to take him to be abused.

_Vulnerable._

_He is pure, utter perfection._

“Can you stand?”

Another waft of discomfort hits the air.

“ _I can stand.”_

Castiel closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

“We go upstairs…” he hears that distinct apprehensive gasp and another growl escapes Castiel. This time he turns just to flatly tell the Omega he would not do anything to him except—

The Omega is standing there naked behind the coat with his bare feet on the cold floor. The Omega discarded the sheets and his smell smacks the Alpha in a whirl of dizzying perfume. He is staring at Castiel warily with bottom lips tuck under his front teeth.

“It’s okay.” He whispers with a slight frown. They cannot dance here forever so when he sees the Omega nods, Castiel slips both arms under Dean and heaves him up again as he did back in the building.

He lifts the Omega up in one sweep, feeling mightily incredible and proud for some reason. To his relief, Dean only exhales deep but doesn’t struggle. Castiel kicks the door close. The desire to wrap the Omega in his scent alone, that’s all he can take for now. The Omega whimpers and Castiel rub his bareback soothingly and let the Omega smell his scent.

“Shh. Relax. I got you. It’s going to be okay.”

The Omega’s breath hitch and the small gasp to control his voice reverberates to the Alpha’s body when his feet leave the car floor but he does not struggle and it’s enough to satisfy Castiel’s instinct to protect an Omega. Or his instincts not to let go.

He straightens up, feeling the Omega press hard on his chest, the scent oozing now directly from his nose, but it’s the trembling body that gets Castiel’s exterior hardening. He can feel the green eyes stuck on his face, knows the Omega is feeling it too, the way he inhales everything on the Alpha, anxiety pouring out but once Castiel looks down and their eyes meet.

The fear is obvious, the apprehension and the drowning smell get Castiel’s lips thinning so he pulls the Omega closer to his arms. It does the trick. The Omega takes one last inhale with his eyes dilating, and then his scent gradually calms down.

Castiel doesn’t know how long he stood there. Dean is calming down on his scent and it gives him a sense of approval. He brings the Omega up to the living room, straight to the kitchen where the smell of food can both distract them. Dean can take a shower if he wants but Castiel doesn’t play the patronizing pedestal. The Omega is surprisingly light but it’s not his weight that gets Castiel setting his jaw tight, veins pulsing around his neck.

The Omega smells wonderful with no clothing to save the coat the Alpha has wrapped about him. It’s a good thing now Castel is wearing his gloves. He’s afraid to know the feel on the Omega’s on his own. He tries not to look at the Omega though if he remembers correctly, brain playing a movie of the Omega sprawled over the sheets, hands tied behind him, open and vulnerable.

Anger bubbles him from his throat.

He feels the Omega’s breathing quicken at the lacing acid that must hit his nose. Castiel’s expression softens when he looks down. Those green eyes blink rapidly at him, vastly reminding him of the rare green lake undiluted, untouched. He keeps his hand firm as they cross the threshold to the kitchen where Castiel stops to address the spiking unease wafting off omega.

“You have to understand this is our biology working so you don’t have to be afraid. I won’t hurt you. Is it okay if I let go of you now?” It’s his brain making a wild rally of _no, no, no, it’s not a bad idea._

The Omega focuses on him and doesn’t answer. Castiel can see the lump of his throat bob up and down nervously and the Alpha had to drag away his eyes. The neck pulsing under his nose is not a safe place to look at, it’s a good place to bite. Arousal hits him tenfold and he curses when the Omega lifts his eyes up.

“Uh…you… you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He says quietly and lets the Omega on his feet. He doesn’t let go. His instincts won’t let that so he waits a few seconds and waits to make sure the Omega won’t stumble on his feet.

A second pass Dean straightens himself. He gives a rattling exhale that snaps Castiel back to reality. That’s when he sees Dean under the light— his chestnut hair rumpled, fringes sticking on his forehead on a still damp cheek. Castiel locked the windows when he saw the Omega fast asleep while driving, the sweat should have been ridden away except the Omega still looks cold and apprehensive.

Their eyes meet again and the Alpha gets a proper look as Dean is gripping the coat over himself with a slight blush on his cheeks.

_Of course._

They must’ve stared at each other for an eternity before the Alpha is pulling himself back awkwardly. His mind swirls of many ideas but he focuses on the one that needs addressing.

“I’ll get your clothes.”

The sweet Omega needs clothes. Get it now. Seconds passed.

Castiel must be a fool to think the danger has passed. Someone has invaded his home and has coated his kitchen with his distinct scent of honey and plus rose. And he’s still here, arrogantly standing behind him, alluring.

Turning his body abruptly, there’s a sudden gasp behind him followed by a tug on his sleeve. The Omega clutches tight on his cuff, green eyes looking almost as surprised as him.

“S-sorry.” The Omega hastily pulls his hand back looking uneasy. Castiel follows his hand, then eyes the Omega. The fireworks will stop sometime soon, Castiel is sure.

“Sit down. I’m only going to get you some clothes.”

The Omega looks up at him imploringly. Castiel’s beginning to think he can never say no to those eyes. He nods and walks up the stairs, feeling the Omega following his back. Taking calming breaths. Castiel shakes his head from the loop and walks up the stairs with a voice in his head singing _Protect. Protect. Protect!_ He wonders if anything can make him sleep that night when it’s throbbing on his head. He notices as the omega’s nostril flares at the Alpha’s own scent and realizes how arousal must’ve mixed in the air. They can do a lot of things with that later but for now, Castiel does what his body finally approves.

_Take care of his Omega._

Castiel opens his drawers with a frown on his face. He’s never had a visitor in this house so naturally, only his commodities will be available. He pulls a grey nightshirt he rarely uses, then loses jogging pants on the hanger. He goes for the unused boxers still wrapped in small bags then stops.

There are no extra shoes except for his sneakers. He grabs them too. He doesn’t touch the black suit hanging by the rotating wardrobe but he did try to imagine Dean in one of them. Dean is very handsome. It’s not a question why mobsters would want to claim this Omega. He thinks of the many violations of the Omega code, but he does not want to be a hypocrite. He wants Dean to himself too, but he’s not going to be a dick about it. He doesn’t even know how Dean would react if he knows how Castiel is so besotted with him.

There’s a tiny gasp. Castiel turns.

He finds Dean standing by the door, ogling at him uncertainly.

Castiel slowly stands up, watching the Omega watch him.

Intense silence fell between them, marked by Castiel scenting the air again. The Omega is still uneasy, but there’s something different about him now that piques his interest. His eyes are more focused for one but it’s his scent that gave it away. Making Castiel swallow.

Never has he wanted to rip his coat away so bad his whole life. The Omega surely knows what’s happening. His eyes are round and dilated but he doesn’t turn. Whatever it is he wants though, Castiel intends to find out as he steps forward. The eyes watch him expectantly until they are face to face again. The scent doesn’t leave and Castiel has no need for any blockers again.

“Here.” He hands him the clothes but there’s no need to look at them is there? They’re not as interesting as the Omega trying to catch his every word. His voice doesn’t fail him. “You can take a shower and then when you’re ready, you can join me downstairs before you leave.”

The Omega takes the articles of clothing then glances up in surprise. Even Castiel frowns.

“Y-you’ll let me leave?”

Castiel pauses awkwardly. “It’s not advisable. I think you’re safer with me.” It rings true. Dean nods vigorously much to Castiel’s satisfaction. He wonders if it's their loop.

“Does this mean you’re going to let me leave if… if I want to?” Dean’s eyes narrowed like he expects a different answer. His eyes are wonderfully feisty again.

“Only if you want to. You’re free to go. That’s why I returned.” Castiel tries not to stink up the air. Too late, the Omega wrinkles his nose but he doesn’t look offended. On the contrary, he pulls the articles of clothing closer to his heart like it all means the world to him. _Freedom._

“Can I ask you one thing?”

“Just one?” Castiel arches an eyebrow.

Dean grins and just as Castiel was afraid of—it brightens up everything around him. The bags under his eyes don't even appear to be there, nor the tiny cut under his lip that Castiel just notices. Without thinking, Castiel’s right hand appears there, tilting Dean’s chin with his gut spilling with anger. Dean doesn’t seem bothered by the Alpha’s changing behavior.

“I’m fine.”

“You say that a lot?” Castiel meets the green eyes somberly.

Dean only blinks up, thoughtful. “Can I ask my question?”

Castiel tried his best not to hear himself say the _or what._ Somehow he’s beginning to understand he should not be provoking this Omega. Provoke him further and they’ll end up on the bed, he imagines.

“Go ahead.”

“Why did you save me?”

Castiel pauses. It wasn’t what he was expecting to be honest.

“Because you asked for help.” He says simply. There was nothing much to it unless he tells Dean they are true mates, he didn’t need to. Their biology is making that clear on their own of how Dean steps a little closer and how Castiel’s fingers are still under Dean’s chin.

There is a pause where the omega stares at him alone. Then before Alpha can break the spell, Dean chokes hard in fits of laughter.

Castiel’s sure he’s never stared hard in a man’s face before. And never had someone equally stared back with the corner of their eyes crinkling, green eyes twinkling in appreciation. When it’s apparent he was never going to change the answer, the Alpha steps back and nods with a frown on his face.

“Is that supposed to be funny?” he tilts his head.

Dean continued snickering that Castiel is forced not to remind him he is naked inside his room. But it doesn’t look like the Omega has forgotten that. It doesn’t look like he minds the Alpha’s room too; the way the confidence returns in his shoulder, the way the Omega calms down like he knows he is safe. Of course, he is. But if he doesn’t stop now, Castiel can’t be sure how _safe_ will be labeled next.

“Dude, you—you save _people just because they ask you for help?”_

Castiel tilts his head.

“Not occasionally. Usually, they don’t get the chance to speak because I don’t rip the tape off their mouths or give them something to drink. I don’t get involved.”

That wiped the smile from the Omega’s face. Castiel takes full responsibility for that. Reminds him how special Dean is who must now figure it too. The blush creeping on his cheek is one sign at least. Castiel clears his throat.

“The heater is on, you can take as much time as you want. Then join me downstairs, I need to ask you a few questions and I’m sorry if they will take shape as insensitive later. If we are in deepshit, I need to know everything.”

And by everything, he means _all._ Dean hangs to his last words with the green eyes falling once or twice on the line of Castiel’s lips. Dean can be a lip reader. In this case, Castiel too. Dean’s lips are distractingly open and too close and his hand is still on Dean so he takes a step back.

“Do you need anything else?”

Dean shifts a little hesitantly. “Will you really let me leave after?”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel offers distantly.

Dean stares. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Later,” Castiel says quietly.

“Right. Yeah, sure. I’ll do that… I’ll just uh…”

Castiel watches him go, careful to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground and just watches as the Omega slowly finds his way to the washroom. When he closes the door, Castiel takes in a lungful of air and pinches the bridge of his nose. He takes a moment, just breathing deeply. He doesn’t know what to make of the sweet scent that the Omega left, but he and this guy both can owe it to their biology making things so intense.

And the thing that’s keeping Castiel on edge is the fact _he knows for certain they will come after Dean again._ That wasn’t a wild guess. People want Dean and they will want him more. For a second, he stares at the washroom door where the running water begins to tap. He inhales again, the bitter taste in his mouth not leaving.

The danger lies ahead for Dean. Castiel turns quietly to get his laptop from the drawer and steps out of the door, mind buzzing of everything he needs with tonight’s loaded interview.

* * *

It took only about thirty minutes before Castiel hears the Omega’s heavy feet descend from the second floor. Quietly, he looks up from the sink, preparing himself but who’s ever prepared to meet a muse?

The Omega now in his shirt and jogging pants and Castiel pushes away the incredible satisfaction piling on his chest. Dean, now fresh from the shower Omega now looks younger, more gorgeous it did seem the gods conspired together to give him an ample amount of everything. Their eyes catch for a moment and sparks fly everywhere.

Castiel doesn’t wonder the chemistry of that. He got it all figured out. He looks at the Omega clutching his hands at the hem of the gray shirt. There’s a brief moment where they scent each other again, both of danger and assurance.

Once it has been established, the Omega sighs in relief and takes the last step down. Castiel gives him one last look before turning to set the table where he keeps his laptop.

“Uhh… thanks for the clothes… they’re a bit tight around the shoulder though.”

“I don’t wear a shirt often but the pants are for the gym downstairs.” He hears the Omega pause going down the last steps but Castiel’s eyes are busy on the broad shoulder sticking out of the right shoulder. He pulls his eyes back, scowling at himself. Dean comes closer.

“You have a gym here? I kinda guessed you’re uh… been training for something … no wonder you look so strapping—”

Castiel stares at the Omega straight in the eyes. Both in their comfortable clothes with the clock ticking near midnight, Dean blinks back with a little color creeping on his cheeks, his scent distracting. He stops by the adjacent chair, both hands holding at the back of the wooden chair.

“Sit down, I only have bread loaf and cold steak. Eat. We need to talk.”

He turns quietly back to his laptop. Silence fell only for a moment. Dean doesn’t sit down.

Castiel finds himself drawing out a short, “What?”

Dean narrows his eyes at him. He leans forward the back of the chair on his arms, peering curiously at the Alpha.

“You’re really gonna let me go? This is not some trick… or ploy where you do a manhunt for some kind of uh… I don’t know,” he whisks his palms on the air offhandedly, “some kinky maniac stuff to ease your thirst?”

Castiel frowns. “Did you just label me as a psychopath?”

Those green eyes don’t lie.

“Frankly? You look like one. I mean, dude, no offense, but your house is so clean, everything is so arranged—like your shampoo and deodorants are all arranged by _height!”_

“You make it sound like you don't clean your house.” Castiel cocks his head.

“I clean but—”

“Are you done?” Castiel snaps, “If you are, finish your food. If you have nothing nicer to say to someone’s shower room you used freely, eat your food, and leave.”

“I don’t even know why I’m being nice to the guy who kidnapped me.”

Castiel reconsiders with both eyebrows raising up. Dean is frowning at him like the shower did his brain really good. What just happened to the adorable Omega he rescued? Okay, the Omega is better off with his mouth shut after all. He thinks of many ways to do that but funny thing, he can’t imagine the Omega looking _unsightly_ in any way even under any torture.

A flash of the Omega on the bed again sets his jaw tight. Now, that he has to stop his imaginings or the room will burn. The scent sends Dean straightening but Castiel has no time to explain. He gives the Omega a very hard squint.

“I assure you, if I had wanted to play this ‘maniac’ game, I would have done it while you were more boldly exposed half an hour ago.” Castiel lets his eyes run down the Omega’s body hidden behind the chair to make a point. He lifts his eyes to find the Omega blink nervously, “Now sit down and eat before someone puts a bullet on your head.”

Castiel pulls his attention back on the laptop and begins typing furiously. Dean hesitates beside the table first before swallowing hard. Castiel gives an inward sigh when the Omega finally sits down. Shaking his head a little, he focuses on the laptop but the Omega is talking again before he can lift a finger.

“So uh… is this how you really do stuff?” comes the catchy voice laced with curiosity and sarcasm. “One minute you’re one of the villains, the next, you’re the knight in shining armor doing special operation rescue and feeding the victim?”

“I don’t do special operations anymore, I’ve retired,” Castiel replies before he can stop himself.

The Omega openly gawks at him and even if Castiel knew he said something self-compromising, he doesn’t show it. The most important thing was it got rid of the bitter scent both of them are giving off. The Omega continued to watch him warily until he touches the utensil beside his plate.

“You’re not a psychopath, right?”

Castiel closes his eyes.

“No.”

“Then why are you… why are you involved with those people?”

“It’s my job.” Castiel begins typing names of gangsters on the directory his contact gave him from the FBI archives. He searches for a face but doesn’t see the blonde man. That would give him an idea of how much trouble all of this is if only he knows a name.

Rule two clearly out of the house.

That’s why he hates all this shit. The Omega’s nose flairs again and Castiel’s the one staring hard once more. He knows the Omega can scent him too, given the way his green eyes dilate in his direction.

When all is settled down, and all the eyes are unblinking, Castiel places his elbow on the table. The Omega keeps his eyes on the limb like it’s a separate entity from the Alpha and practically shivers when Castiel spoke. Dean hasn’t touched his food. Time is running.

“If you’re not going to eat, I want to ask a few questions before I let you go. You answer the questions. No long speeches. Just keep it simple. Got it?”

The omega frowns, his rosy cheeks flushing but he gives no response. The spiking mood from the Alpha gets the Omega staring up, especially when the Alpha leans forward. But he waits for Dean to nod.

“Can I ask you one question too?”

Castiel’s lips thin a little. He knows Dean won’t stop interrupting until he gets what he wants. A characteristic that is becoming of his Omega now, something Castiel knows he has to get over soon. “Go ahead.”

“What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Cass—tee—el?”

“Call me Novak.” Castiel knows there’s no running from the Omega now. “Why did they take you?”

“My name is Dean. I come from Kansas—“

“I know.”

“You do?”

Castiel points at the research and Dean sees his profile from a dating application flash before them. Castiel takes the opportunity to stare at him smugly, enjoying the deepening shade on Dean’s skin that’s also becoming the Omega. Such an adorable fireball.

“Who told you you can search me like that?”

“Since we’re both in danger if I don’t get what I need from you— and I mean information.” He adds a little irritably because Dean’s scent is getting the best of him and it’s midnight and everything is going slow. If this was any kind of job, he would have gotten everything he needed in less than ten minutes.

Ten minutes is proving to be inadequate for the Omega’s comfort.

What he didn’t expect was Dean glaring at him with all the blame in the world. Castiel keeps his thoughts to himself about how a real fighter is Omega, the same Omega lying submissively on the soft bed with tears in his eyes. Castiel finds himself captivated.

“Of course you know about me now—you’re one of them. Yeah, I’m Dean Winchester from Kansas—” he stops. Castiel glares back, his Alpha growing annoyance visible in his eyes.

“As much as I want to know more about you, _Dean_ , the questions I ask need quick answers. Nothing more, you understand? I’m not one of them. I transport. You think I’d destroy a guild just like that? Give me your crap again and I will remind you that I pulled you out of that hell, I can easily throw you back to them.”

Dean holds his breath and apprehension fills Castiel’s nose. He wrinkles his nose and gets back to it before they both get sidetracked. No feelings for the time being or they are dead.

“Are you prepared to be more cooperative now? I need the answers, nothing less these are most important… so I need to know— why did they take you?” 

“What else do you need to know aside from me being single and desperate for a date?” the Omega snaps his eyes at the laptop. Castiel nods.

“I don’t think that will be a problem now.” He says meaningfully, thoroughly enjoying the way Dean’s eyes dilating and colors rising perpetually on his face. “So could you please tell me more? Especially why they took you?” and for good measure, because Dean’s temper was forgotten, he adds, “Please, Dean?”

“F-fine. But you have to promise me you will let me call my brother later?”

Castiel purses his lips and they eye each other again. It’s dangerous to get in touch with someone if he is involved in this case but he figures they will find a way later. He nods. That seems to appease Dean because he’s nodding calmly in the next beat.

“Okay… There’s an easy short story background here, dude. My brother’s a lawyer and he could be playing in their hands now because of me…”

“You’re a bait?” Castiel frowns.

Dean glares. “It’s not about _me._ It’s my brother walking the talk of this country’s not-so-efficient system of protecting Omegas from traffickers because they’re hiding behind their billions of dollars!”

Castiel leans back on his chair with lips pressed and crossed arms.

Dean is breathing hard, his scent too acrid, the Alpha has to pull back. He doesn’t need to check facts, Dean’s scent is giving it support. Castiel roars of protective instinct but at the same time, he clears his head from the haze of his instinct only wanting to comfort the Omega. He gives Dean a thoughtful look.

“Your brother is a lawyer and he is fighting against a person—a group trafficking Omegas? Do you know the name of this group?”

_“Alastair.”_

Castiel’s hands type quick. The bitterness in the air coming from the Omega gradually disappears, filled only by the Alpha’s protective scent. He doesn’t explain as he turns his to the Omega. Dean glances at him curiously.

“So,” Castiel says very quietly, already typing on the browser, “This man?” The Omega flinches. Castiel’s eyes narrow and he slowly looks down at the photo of a fierce-looking Alpha in a white V-neck shirt and dark suit with a cataract eye. He reads the profile and grimaces. The man is an owner of two large casinos in Las Vegas called _Black Dragon_ and a big corporation in Washington dealing with stocks. That is a big name to go against.

“Your brother found evidence pointing to Omega trafficking against this Alpha?”

Dean nods, too angry to speak at first. His fist in tight balls.

“He doesn’t tell me much, but I remember him saying something about how his team’s been working on this big case that will blow the stock market out of proportion. Then I attended a couple of his hearings cause I’m interested, you know? I figured stuff, he can’t give me details but he said he found witnesses and he’s got them under protection. They’re already in their fifth week on court and he’s got all the potential evidence he needs until I screwed up.”

“You screwed up?” Castiel raises an eyebrow.

“Always do.” Dean sighs, scratching the back of his head. His scent has gone dramatically from anger to complete defeat and Castiel literally digs his feet on the floor to not reach him.

“Tell me more about this Alastair,” Castiel asks instead, leaning back on the table.

Dean imitates his movement as he leans back before he tells his story.

From what Castiel learned in the last hour, Sam Winchester, Dean’s lawyer brother, is working as a representative of _Polaris™, one of the biggest non-profit organizations that fight against Omega trafficking._ Castiel has been silent while Dean relieves how he watches one of Sam’s court hearings and sees the guy sitting quietly behind his attorney with devil’s eyes on Sam. Alastair is a big name in the stock market and shareholders of big corporations both locally and internationally. The scandal brought multiple lawsuits and investigations from the FBI. Most keen among is _Polaris_ where the victims are under witness protection, Sam heading the lawsuit.

Once the hearing was done, Dean waited for Sam to wrap up with his team, he was approached by a strange guy in dark suit and shades. Invites him for a five-minute chat with his boss or something. Looking up, Dean sees Alastair five meters away watching him. That’s when Sam came out, took one look at Dean than to where he was looking. Sam was very angry. Sam has always been the Alpha. The connection was obviously made there, Castiel’s sure. If he was in Alastair’s headspace, he’d dig about Sam Winchester and eventually get the name of his brother. That’s how they found Dean.

Now glaring, Castiel pushes himself from the chair and goes to retrieve coffee. He didn’t want to alarm the Omega with the fuming anger boiling at the pit of his stomach. Of course, Alastair would notice Dean. _Of course._

A minute passes, Dean palms his face quite aggressively and turns to the Alpha.

“I gotta call him. Tell him I’m okay—"

Castiel nods. “Sure. If you want to get both you killed.”

Dean’s face crumples. The scent got spikier, apprehension quickly turns to dread, and the Alpha wonders if all Omega can change drastically and so strongly at that from one emotion to another, and he’s not even a mother yet. The thought has his clearing his throat.

“He’ll die of worry if I don’t call him.” Dean whispers in defeat, wide-eyed and afraid all in one scent, “I don’t even know if he’s okay. Maybe they got him too… Cas…” the green eyes are back on him, pleading. And Cas?

Castiel quietly takes his burner phone and hands it to Dean.

What the hell, they’re screwed anyway. “Don’t immediately say your name until you make sure he’s the one on the phone. They could have bugged him for all we know.”

Dean takes a deep breath with eyes wide. “T-thank you—” The Omega bites his lips as he dials the number and tucks the phone on his left ear. There are a few seconds that hung in suspense until Dean’s scent delights—

“Sam?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Put him on the speaker then.” He types on the computer searching about _Polaris._ Dean follows his instructions but he doesn’t put the phone down. He cradles it to his ear like it’s the most important object. His eyes turn watery. Castiel itches to wipe the corner of the Omega’s eyes with the instinct to comfort seizing him.

 _“Dean? Is that really you?!”_ Sam’s voice is deep but it’s bursting with emotion. That’s when Castiel knows it’s safe to assume nothing has gotten Sam yet. _Not yet._ He checks on Sam’s profile too. _“Where the hell is you!? You’ve been missing for a week!”_

“I know, I’m sorry— _I’m fine.”_

Castiel gives Dean a knowing look. The Omega ignores him.

“Totally fine, Sam—”

 _“No, you’re fucking not.”_ Sam insists, making Castiel suddenly smile and for Dean to growl in exasperation. “Your house was broken into, although no one believed me when I told them— _you don’t leave your baby behind—!”_

Now Castiel’s eyes rounded.

“Yeah, they didn’t take her? Good.” Dean sighs. Catching the look on the Alpha’s face, Dean suddenly flushes and says a little flatly, “It’s my car, okay? Geez.”

Castiel squints and tilts his head. Dean gapes for some reason.

“ _Dean? Dean, who are you talking to—are you with someone!?”_

“I’m with an ex-military,” Dean says rather conversationally and a little proudly. Now it’s Castiel’s turn to gape because he never—did he? That’s when Dean looks on the refrigerator where a photo of himself in black and white is plastered. Castiel shakes his head. It hits him how observant the Omega can be. It’s not everyday someone can get this information out in a matter of an hour with him. Then again, he’s never let anyone in this house at all.

_“What—you’re with the military now? How—?”_

“Ex-military,” Castiel says quietly. Dean chuckles and it’s unbelievable how a phone call from his brother gets all the chain holding Dean can affect the Omega. Castiel turns to his laptop and reads Sam Winchester’s credentials. Public Law Office, Harvard, Civil Rights activist oh yes. This man is pretty involved alright.

“I’m fine, Sammy, he saved me.” Dean doesn’t get into detail but he gets comfortable every second. Putting his arms on the table he goes on, “It’s a long story. They got me inside my house when I thought someone was trying to hijack baby…. Don’t know man, it’s like they know I have a connection with my car. They nabbed me on the driveway, knocked me out with chloroform. I don’t remember anything next except I’m in this locked room and the rations they provide…”

Castiel listens quietly, noting the scent of discomfort wafting from the Omega. Sam listens too and if Sam is identified as an Alpha, then both of them may have something in common. Boiling, spitting anger. He wants to tell Sam he’s done something about it.

Dean suddenly grabs his arms out of nowhere. Castiel is reminded how they’ve been scent bonding for over five hours now since they met actually. He doesn’t look Dean in the eyes, but he did take the Omega’s hand on his own.

Something inside him just screams to protect Dean. His Omega understood silently and amidst the phone exchange, the two find themselves staring at each other again with careful acknowledgment of what’s happening. Dean’s mouth is still working but it’s not against Castiel’s lips. Not yet, though he follows it with much strain.

“…they had me transported to this den… and then Cas comes breaking the door and gets rid of everyone like some cool terminator dude…he’s very… good, Sammy… Cas is very good.”

_“Cas? Cas what?”_

Castiel shakes his head. Dean swallows hard.

_“Dean?”_

“Anyway, Sammy—I’m fine okay? Whoever’s behind this obviously wants to get on you too, okay? So you keep your guards up, don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself. Job-like that needs you always alert. You gotta ask for a bodyguard, you hear me? I’m going back soon.”

“ _I know, I’m sorry, Dean.”_

“Not your fault for doing a job, Sammy. Just always know I’m proud of you.”

_“Okay, I won’t be asking any more than that, but this Cas? Can I talk to him? Get off the phone, Dean. You have a bad habit of wanting to be the last word, I need to talk about this military—Cas, dude.”_

“I’m not that cheesy!” Dean pouts, then pushes the phone to Castiel who slips his hand away from Dean’s grip to take it.

“Sam.”

The moment he did, Dean turns to the plate and _eats_ like he hasn’t eaten in days. Castiel watches him a little surprised at how the Omega can gobble everything—that’s the word for it, forgetting his table manners. Except Castiel finds it too endearing when he was a neat person himself.

No, it’s the scent around Dean. Happy and at ease, the ones Castiel has been struggling to achieve. Dean must miss his brother a lot.

_“Cas? This Cas? You’re really a military guy?”_

“Ex-military.”

_“So you’re letting Dean stay? You’re really helping him?”_

“I am. I have a question, Sam, I need to know if you’re familiar with a blonde man from Alastair’s team? Tall, pale blue eyes who look like he could be a devil in disguise.” He doesn’t stop for any more introduction, he needs to play a way out without endangering their lives now.

“You mean Lucifer? _Is he the one—?”_

Castiel presses his lips. He doesn’t need to say more as he begins typing the name. Doesn’t tell Sam it’s the guy who took Dean from his hands and probably aiming to do it again. The appearance of the guy was spot on the last he remembers. Castiel’s jaw clenches upon the background of the guy that puts everything in deep shit.

_Triads. Great._

“Sam, listen to me, these people are dangerous. You really need protection, you understand?”

_“You got a file on them?”_

“It doesn’t matter. If they took your brother, there’s a chance you’re next. They took away someone with great influence on your part—so I suggest if there is anyone else you believe is in the same position as Dean, a mate, a friend, whoever they can use against you, you give them protection now. Or they’ll be like Dean. I don’t think there will be another coincidence of someone like me helping him out—”

 _Jesus—_ the thought of not finding Dean— what if they hired a different mercenary back then?

There’s an exhale from the other end. _“Look, Cas—whoever you are—please, please don’t let anything happen to my brother. I beg you—I’ll be there—I’d get him if I can—I just don’t think it’s safe for him to be near me at the moment!”_

The Transporter takes the phone and puts it off the speakers then up to his ears.

“Affirmative. Your brother’s safety is my priority.” Castiel finds himself saying when it was not part of the dialogues in his mind. He’s never that tactful. But things have to be in line. The sound of chewing was gone. Castiel glances up and finds Dean watching him. Fear crosses his eyes but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to. He rubs the corner of Dean’s mouth quietly. Loves the way Dean leans on his hand with a sigh.

Another understanding before the Omega’s cheeks turn pink and tries to clean the mess on his lips. Castiel touches and swipes a drip of sauce from the corner of the Omega’s lips where his eyes stay. Such red lips.

Everything he tells Sam is the truth. Castiel couldn’t imagine it being anything else.

“No one will touch him while I’m here.” He promises.

 _“And what about you?”_ Sam’s tone has gone grave. Castiel blinks. _“You know what I mean, I’m sorry, but my brother is still an Omega, you get me, Cas?”_

Castiel does. He stares at Dean still busy with his food and nods curtly.

_“Please… if… if anything, don’t do anything to him. You’re from military, you know those fucking Stockholm syndromes and He’s my idiot brother and he can be spontaneous sometimes… but if you’re not planning to make this relationship work out for long, then don’t start anything with him, you understand? Don’t take this responsibility if you think it isn’t yours.”_

Castiel stares hard on the wall.

He understands now why Sam is the lawyer in this group. He just attacked him with savior-victim dynamics. Castiel frowns a little.

“I understand.”

Sam thanks him, he returns the phone to Dean. He tells Dean to cut the conversation short after he leaves the brothers talking to themselves. He took Dean’s empty plate, feeling a little confused while he washes it in the sink. He supposes Sam is right. Castiel has always wanted to live in peace, ergo, living on the Mediterranean coast because he can’t stand people’s bullshit, government’s bullshit and everything else acting like a pain in the ass. Taking Dean, saving him is not the problem. Believing they are mates and taking responsibility for someone… Castiel sighs.

He doesn’t have a problem taking Dean far away to safety. But is it the same for the Omega, he wonders? Or are they both deluding themselves because of this _savior-victim complex._ Castiel wrinkles his nose. He needs to sleep on this.

Checking his watch, it’s already past midnight. The idea of how he blew everything in his cover makes him sigh, but there are other pressing matters. He washes the spoon, wipes his hands on the towel by the sink.

Then Dean is standing behind him.

“Cas?”

Castiel turns to Dean who hands him back the burner. He takes it quietly while running his eyes over the Omega who shifts on his feet.

“Thank you for that… I hope we uh… I hope I didn’t get you in much trouble?” he doesn’t meet Castiel’s eyes, “I get how I must’ve come out blaming you about this… I’m sorry, Cas.”

“It’s fine.” Castiel turns off the phone, eyeing Dean. “You know we can’t let Sam contact us again, right?”

The Omega swallows and nods. “I kinda got a general idea… that you think they will still be after me?”

“I don’t _think_. It will happen.”

“What if we go to the police?”

“You can do that, of course.” Castiel nods, sagely. He thinks of how easily he can get himself out of this mess. One request from Omega and he can still erase this mess. Although he is sure his reputation will be stained now, he can find another Mediterranean place, build another tower and stay there. Everything will be back to normal. Dean can be protected and Castiel can get on with his life. He lifts his eyes. “I can drop you to the main station tomorrow if you like.”

Dean looks stunned. Castiel smiles. Sam must’ve advised Dean the same thing.

“Uh… okay… so we can do that? It’s safe?”

“If your brother has filed a case report of you getting abducted, then it means the Fed will also be on the hunt for you. I’m sure the fed was listening in the burner…. They must’ve traced it too.”

“What—then—?”

“They’ll find nothing here by the time they arrive.” At Dean’s blank face, Castiel indulges. “We’ll leave here tomorrow. This place is no longer safe in the next 24 hours… I can give you a drive to the station.” He walks to his laptop and shuts it close without bothering to close the applications.

“Where are you going?”

Castiel doesn’t even turn, only begins tugging on his necktie.

“To bed. I’m going to take the guest room. I can't think straight when I'm tired. There’s only one space to sleep, you can join me upstairs or you can stay in the living room if you want. And in case you decided to leave, lock the door too.”

It’s the scent. The scent is killing him.

“Cas, I’m not leaving.”

Castiel stops halfway out of the kitchen. He knows he heard Dean correctly and by god, he hopes Dean would stay. The amount of frustration he will have to deal with if the Omega leaves him. Castiel slowly turns to Dean, finds him staring back looking almost crestfallen.

Castiel wants to kiss him.

He clears his throat instead.

“Well, if you like, I would like to offer you the bed, Dean. I can sleep on the couch.

Dean shakes his head but his scent says otherwise. “I can sleep on the couch.” It doesn’t help that he looks hopeful too. Castiel growls.

“No such thing. Use my bed, my scent… if you’re comfortable—”

“Is it fine to sleep together?”

Castiel stares openly. Dean might be blushing but Castiel had seen enough of all the shades of pink and velvet— any color would go fine on Dean’s skin. Except for the color of blood. Castiel shifts back. He steps closer to the Omega, scenting the air for affirmation he gets quite easily. Castiel’s face softens.

“We’re both tired, Dean… and I’m giving it another eight hours for us to be safe here… I really need to rest… see things better when I have a goodnight's sleep.” He avoids staring openly at Dean’s lips while Dean does the opposite.

“You think I’ll be a distraction.”

“Much more,” Castiel admits, squinting.

“What—you think I’ll attack you or something?” Dean says, outraged, “You’re the Alpha here— _you don’t have a mate! I can smell you from here!_ So why aren’t _you—”_ he stops long enough to catch himself.

Castiel studies the Omega carefully. He knows what Dean means. Except, after all his training in the military, Castiel, an Alpha that he is, has much more control than anyone. He can see now, in this room between them, he has the reins under control. But his Omega, his beautiful Omega…

“I’m not gonna do anything to _you_ , Cas, if you’re too chicken about it.” Dean grins. The green eyes are too playful, too _daring_ , one could say.

“I’m not a _chicken.”_

“Oh, yes you are! You know it, don’t you? _We’re mates! I can practically smell you on me! Why…_ ” his voice falters and for the first time, even Castiel is staring with wide eyes. Dean is blushing again, but it’s more than that. More than their biology, there’s something else twisting in the Omega’s concern that he isn’t saying. Something else behind the smiling eyes, even the angry ones that Castiel only _felt_ rather than see.

Castiel stares. He is a good profile reader, a good judge of character too. It took another minute, but it’s Dean who breaks the silence.

“You suck at being an Alpha, you know that?” the Omega rolls his eyes, “C-can’t you really tell…?” he hesitates. Castiel lowers his eyes on the floor at the scent of discomfort and disappointment wafting his way. When he looks up, Dean is smirking.

“Chicken.”

Castiel narrows his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll sleep on the couch,” Dean scowls when he glances over his side. Castiel presses a smile at home cute, the grumpy Omega is trying to look tough. Dean shoots him another look but when he sees Alpha's expression, it makes him smile a little. “I uh… might need some covers…” he chuckles again with a hand reaching the back of his already rumpled hair. Castiel still watches him.

“Dean.”

“Thanks for the meal, by the way…. And uh…” his voice cracks, “uh…. Don’t blame me if you find your refrigerator empty tomorrow… leaving me here…” he is still smiling.

Castiel can’t stand the air. Too pungent. _Too unpleasant behind the smile._

“Dean, what is it?”

“What?” Dean walks to the couch without looking up. Castiel can only see his back now. Dean is avoiding his eyes. “Thought you’re going to sleep? Don’t make me bother you.”

This isn’t about mating at all even when Castiel’s thoughts linger over it. Confusion reeks the air followed by fear. Instinctively, Castiel steps forward. The scent in the air is clear now. The Omega is afraid, barely standing on his ground.

“Dean.”

Dean won’t look at him. Castiel growls.

“Dean.”

“What?”

“Look at me. What’s the matter?”

“I’m fine.”

Castiel looks away, desperately searching for something in the room. When he can’t find it, he fixes his eyes on the moving Omega already preparing to lie on the bed.

“Dean.”

“C’mon, Cas, call me like that again, I’ll think you want me.”

“ _Dean, tell me!”_ Castiel bristles.

It’s like a damn broke between them. Dean snaps his head up with the teasing smile disappearing. It’s like seeing the same omega lying on the bed helpless again. Castiel’s heart ached to reach him—and he realizes it’s the Omega calling him back. While he was too occupied by his own reaction to wall his Omega out— the wall breaks and all he sees is his Omega.

His instincts tell him differently over the words in his head, _walk away. Walk away._

He turns and hasn’t gotten a few steps when a hollow scent fills the air that gets Castiel closing his eyes. He told himself he shouldn’t get involved as it is. He only wants a peaceful life and this _Dean_ is anything but peaceful. Castiel turns. He sees the Omega’s lips trembling, his eyes shining bright with tears, leaving the Alpha staring at him thunderstruck.

It dawns on him he is the one making the Omega cry by not following his Alpha instinct that is already ripping his chest apart. But then in the middle of self wallowing comes the timid voice—

“Cas… do you think Sam is in danger?” Dean’s voice breaks. Before Castiel can reply, the Omega shifts and steps backward with a shake of his head, “I’m sorry—I didn’t… _fuck…”_ Dean turns away wiping his eyes. But every time his breath hitches, Castiel steps forward. Every time Dean’s shoulder shakes, Castiel’s resolve gets sealed. He reaches Dean and turns him swiftly; it leaves Omega with a frustrated expression.

Castel drinks his expression—of the Omega’s long beautiful lashes now wet with tears. Of how his cheeks burn from another spasm of emotion. How can someone who’s crying still look very beautiful?

“Well, is he?” Dean demanded and there’s that fire behind his eyes again. Dean doesn’t look like someone going under the victim complex… not the way Castiel sees it. On the contrary…

“I don’t think you realize the danger you’re in if you think those people won’t be waiting to grab you the moment you step back in your brother’s place,” he begins, “Sam knows he is in danger, I don’t think he will take this lightly, Dean. And Sam’s got people around him so you should think about yourself too. You’re…. you just got kidnapped, Dean.” _And taken to a place where someone could have taken you by force…_ Castiel grits his teeth.

“I don’t care about that.” Dean scoffs, sniffing, “They could’ve taken Sam too… dammit, I should be there to protect him.”

“You are the one that needs protection.”

“I’m the one who’s gonna screw this for Sam, don’t you get it?”

“Crying over spilled milk is not constructive.”

The Alpha gets a face full of acrid scent as Dean glares at him.

“Sorry for crying on your carpet—”

“Dean, you’re already a witness, to begin with, and still being hunted. I’m not sure what Sam’s next move will be, but he will guarantee your safety by not speaking about your abduction first to the media or the fact that you got in touch with him. The case is a sure win when you stand as a witness… I don’t think your captors will allow that, you’re already compromised, Dean.”

The Omega looks both enraged and hopeless. He just stood there, a shaking pink and plum flesh in the Alpha’s dress, and Cas can only think of protecting him. He watches the Omega breathe hard as if thinking things over. And it occurred to him Dean was never really thinking about his own safety. That is going to be a problem, later on, he thought…

_Later on…_

Another long frustrated sigh suddenly comes out of the Omega after a long pause and nothing happens. Castiel only knows a storm is coming when another wave of acrid scent fills his nostrils, the next thing Dean is sighing with his whole face so red he looks like he just drunk some hot chili.

“Okay, I get,” Dean says, stubbornly wiping his eyes, “you don’t want me. I get that very clearly. But you’re giving me mixed signals here. One minute you want to kiss me, the next minute you want nothing to do with me—"

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah? Then what are we—?” they look at each other in the eyes again.

“I promised your brother I would protect you,” Cas says simply. “Even from myself.”

The Omega’s mouth hangs open. Castiel’s jaw locks. He can feel the scent of the Omega’s arousal finally hit him for real—when a while ago it was all buried in fear and confusion. His eyes rounded, breathing fast.

“Are you some kind of new stupid?” Dean asks in awe.

“What?”

“No—you’re telling me… you’re changing this,” he twirls his hand in the air, pertaining to their scent bond, “just because my brother asks you to… ‘not to touch’ me? Do you think I’m a kid? _I’m older than Sam!”_

“I know.” Castiel growls, squinting hard. “You think I’m not clawing my own skin trying to stop myself from taking you? I can barely think with you in my head—”

Dean kisses him.

It wasn’t anything deep or profound, one step and he is pressing his lips on the Alpha’s mouth. Castiel grabs his waist but doesn’t move further. The kiss is soft with the growing instinct to bite, but it left as fast as it came.

Dean stares at him hard.

“You want to play hard to get, hot Alpha? Cause I’m telling you, I’m not going to make it easy. I’m Dean Winchester! If that doesn’t mean anything to you then… I usually go after what I want, no hesitation, life’s short, get it? You… you can lose me here, Alpha.”

He tightens his grip on the Omega’s waist. “No.”

“Then will you take me?” Dean draws near, chest to chest, he scents Castiel’s neck, rubbing his nose all over the Alpha, “I don’t know what’s in your funny head… but… I thought you liked me, Cas? I… it’s impossible not to like you, Alpha…”

“Because I saved you?” Dean is _toying with him._

Dean’s mouth comes closer to his ear to whisper.

“You’re my Alpha, dummy,”

Castiel’s nostrils flare. Castiel’s grip on Dean’s shirt loosens a little. The tension in his body disappears upon hearing something he didn’t know he’s been waiting for. The Omega’s body to his – in a flash, he remembers the feeling of holding the Omega back in the den. How Dean leans on him, how their scent combines to this incredible sweet aroma he never thought he’d find. And it gets clearer. Dean belongs to him. _Dean wants him._

“Come, Omega. We both need to rest.” Castiel nips on Dean’s pink ear.

“Yeah, right. I didn’t think my Alpha would be a weirdo.” Dean smiles.

Castiel slides his arms behind the Omega and kisses him deep and hard, Dean laughing on his lips as they squirm on each other’s touches. Castiel growls upon the hard rock of his Omega’s body pressing on him. Their scent is pure arousal. Castiel doesn’t stop it. The heat of the Omega’s lips opening willingly for him, he growls deep. Dean exhales, their frantic kisses landing them both on the couch.

“So it’s the couch,” Dean chuckles with Castiel going after him.

“We need to rest.” Castiel insists but his mouth is back on Dean’s neck, by the pulse point, where the mating bite goes. They both moan when the Alpha nips at it gently.

“Cas…”

Castiel’s head whirls, he leaves nothing and doesn't think how thirsty he had been for this. He can’t even imagine not taking this the first time. Can’t imagine anyone else taking Dean. The thought fires something in his head.

Dean is his mate, fuck anyone who will stand and take him.


	4. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True pair under the moonlight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for possessive Alpha~

Castiel thinks of every possible way his household will be attacked and thinks of countermeasures of survival without getting his Omega hurt. His coastal house with low pitched tile roofs, arched windows and doorways are too exposed to be used as a strong ford. The floor plan doesn’t make it a good hide and chase arena too when it's designed to let the breeze flow through the house as easy as with a bullet.

Bullets can rain on them now and they wouldn’t even recognize it the way they get lost in the heat of the kiss. Castiel digs his fingers on the meat of Dean’s arms while he licks inside his Omega’s open lips, pressing to his body. The alluring scent of arousal drives Castiel leaning on the Omega’s body even more and his eyes don't stop darting back on Dean’s neck.

Castiel knows control like the wheel of his car but Dean’s pull is still strong. Breathing hard, standing so close with lips open waiting for more, he sees Dean expose his neck, the line of scent gland where he wants to sink his teeth in only a matter of choice. Dean follows his movements waiting with attentiveness in par of a hawk.

Waiting. _Wanting._ Castiel licks his chin.

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” Castiel asks when their eyes meet. Castiel wants to kiss his cheeks. Dean’s pupils dilate like it was a surprise question, then he smirks with dimples appearing right at the corner of his lips as if he’s not pretty enough.

“Anyone ever told you your eyes must look like the Mediterranean Sea outside in daylight? Why are they so… _blue?”_ Dean claws on his clothes full wanting, almost impatient. The omega exhales hot on the Alpha’s space, lips working to be near. Castiel shakes his head, unable to keep his eyes from his lips. He leans close again.

“The Mediterranean doesn’t have enough nutrients for the growth of sea algae…” he says, pressing close on Dean’s soft lips. The Omega chokes and laughs at the same time.

“Wasn’t talking about your pool, Alpha…” he kisses aggressively forward, catching the Alpha’s and thrusting upward for friction but Castiel keeps him still by settling his hands on the Omega’s hips.

“I’m a Transporter. I transport anything— information, package, humans— point A point B and it’s done.” He tells Dean in between sucking on the soft bottom lips the Omega just leaves open for him to take. Dean makes a sound but only meets Castiel’s lips again. “I don’t mess with the job.”

Dean blinks at him and his scent tells Castiel of doubt. He caresses the Omega’s cheek lightly, eyes only on Dean’s lips. He lets his scent calm the Omega who sighs in relief at the Alpha’s soothing expression.

“I had one job, Dean.”

“Not my fault I’m so irresistible.” There’s that playful smile.

“Agreed,”

_“Stop talking, keep kissing!”_

Castiel can do that but he prefers licking Dean’s ears because the Omega is so sensitive there. There are many things in his mind, none of them about letting go of the Omega now as he tastes him, the instinct to hold on burning in his guts as he presses hard between the Omega’s legs. He can think of many reasons why Castiel should knot the Omega here and now but the thought of the dangers any seconds stops him from taking his mate fully. And Dean, so pliant, beautiful Dean. His arousal hits the Omega and, in a flash, Dean is sucking under his chin again, biting gingerly, leaving his own marks to let the world know the Alpha is his.

“Rule one,” he whispers, sending shivers on the Omega’s body, “Never change the deal.”

“We’re definitely not changing this one,” Dean says, licking Castiel’s neck, making the Alpha growl as his mate bites on his neck. “Come on, Cas, come on!”

Castiel runs his tongue across Dean’s jaw, nipping at the sharp edges at the cutting chin before kissing the Omega deeply till they lose their breaths.

“Rule two,” Castiel sucks on Dean’s tongue and making it rather difficult to follow up his sentence when Dean is so open and willing. Castiel circles their hips. He breathes on Dean’s mouth. He kisses him chastely this time.

“Stop being gentle, I’m no damsel, Cas… Cas _tiel_ …? What kind of name is that? _Russian?”_

“No name. And it’s Hebrew.”

“Bible?” Dean wrinkles his nose then wriggles his hips for friction.

Castiel smiles and kisses the side of Dean’s head.

“Rule three: _never….open the package.”_

Dean murmurs a curse at the last pull because Castiel wants to see his expression. From where he is perched, he can see Dean’s pale skin with a spray of freckles on his cheeks. Dean is still beautifully flushed under the lights beneath him where Castiel is taking him apart.

“So that’s what you were lecturing me about packages like I care.” Dean breathes, pulling Castiel on another heated kiss, it’s turning into a battle to keep the Alpha on his lips. “ _You opened the package on your own._ So this isn’t my fault!”

“No, it isn’t.” Castiel agrees, surging forward open-mouthed to sink his tongue inside the heat of Dean’s mouth, licking the roof and the corner of his teeth, whispering, “I took you on my own… nothing here is your fault because you’re _mine.”_

 _“Fuck!”_ Dean blushes and he thrusts his hips hard, free hand gripping on the Alpha’s shoulder with the smoke of their scent filling their heads. Castiel uses his free hand to hold one of Dean’s wrist.

“Are you mine, Dean?” Castiel says, tugging Dean’s wrist and kissing it sensually with their eyes still locked. Castiel can see the Omega’s eyes darken in arousal, lips parting where he sees Dean’s pink lips hang in the air. Castiel takes that too. Sliding his tongue in and sucking on his Omega’s lips. Both panting at the long kiss, Castiel licks Dean’s freckles. “So beautiful.”

“Touch me…” Dean can only sob but Castiel doesn’t take that.

Castiel sinks his weight on the Omega, groaning in pleasure as his neglected bulge pressed between them.

“Shit!” Dean spreads his legs wider, letting Castiel press down for better purchase. Castiel nips on his neck while they grind their hips. The Alpha’s arousal could no longer be ignored as he takes a bite on Dean’s collar bone. The Omega whimpers and stays still but Castiel only licks the red mark and pulls a little up to search Dean’s green wet eyes. The Omega locks his legs behind the Alpha’s ass with a growl, warning him to not move away.

Castiel breathes out and wriggles his arms so he is supporting his weight. He stares intensely back at the green orbs still thrusting on the friction.

“Omega,” he growls deeply.

“Y-you’re gonna talk me out of this?” Dean blinks back, suppressing a dejected moan to which Castiel quickly leans down to kiss, the bitter scent like a slap on his face.

“I don’t think it’s possible.” He whispers, looking Dean in the eyes. The Omega’s hands are clutching the collar of his shirt too, how could he think of escaping. “You’re too irresistible, Omega.” He spies the bulge on Dean’s jogging pants and his arousal spikes as the thought that Dean is wearing his pajamas crosses his mind again.

“Why aren’t you taking me?” the Omega demands there and then. Castiel kisses his defiant mouth, kisses Dean till the full lips are swollen from the grazes of his teeth and sucking of his tongue. When he pulls up, Dean is wrecked beneath him.

“I am…” Castiel says, palming the top of the Omega’s cock. Dean exhales as he fumbles on his Alpha’s buttoned shirt and begins unbuttoning them one by one. Castiel lets him, kissing him on the neck and everywhere his mouth can touch. A hand slips down just as Dean finishes his last button except the Alpha is still on his white shirt.

“Cas—!” the Omega growls impatiently.

“Shh…” Castiel slips his hand inside to take out Dean’s already leaking cock.

In an instant, his whole household is filled with Dean’s sweet scent. Slick of the Omega is dizzying but he controls himself. Castiel lets his fingers do the work on the Omega’s hard leaking cock, flicking his wrist, rubbing a thumb on the head. And Dean moans. Arching body, the curve of his back while still fully clothed. The Alpha pulls the hem of the shirt up to Dean’s neck, seeing the Omega’s chest’ rapid breathing as Castiel palms his pectorals, rubbing on the nipples and pinching them. The Omega bites his bottom lip when Castiel leans hard on Dean’s chest, mouth sucking on his left nipple.

“C-Cas!” Dean gasps faintly, hugging Castiel’s head closer. Precum slides on the Alpha’s hand so he tugs on Dean’s balls before crushing his full weight on Dean’s cock, leaving the Omega breathless with his fingers tangled on Castiel’s hair not knowing whether to pull closer or push Castiel beneath him.

Castiel doesn’t stop. Dean’s nipples are hard and making him whimper became Castiel’s goal. He teases Dean, moving his mouth, vigorously licking and sucking. Dean a painstaking long nipple suction, letting the Omega squirm beneath him in desperation, hands flailing around with nowhere to go from Castiel’s messy hair to his shoulder.

One hand still jerks the trembling wet cock, while he flattens his tongue on the Omega’s hard bud, he sucks Dean and jerks him till he can feel the Omega shiver. Assault of sweet honey slick doesn’t stop him as he takes the Omega's other nipple and gives the same treatment.

Castiel wants to eat him. Instead, he leaves kiss marks around Dean’s chest, nipping back and forth at the overstimulated nipples. Castiel lets Dean fuck in his hand and he looks up in time to see the Omega shut his eyes closed waiting. Castiel finishes him with a twist around the head. Soon, Dean’s body begins to tense.

_“You’re gonna make me cum really hard, Alpha!”_

“Good.” Castiel slides his tongue upward to suck on the Omega’s scent gland, unable to help himself when teeth come sharply at the sensitive skin but he doesn’t claim. He lets go of Dean’s erection. Not yet.

_“Alpha…”_

Castiel breathes hard at the desperate sound and stills. Dean’s neck gland, the part where his mating bite will sink exposes itself yet again but Castiel doesn’t take the temptation. The Omega opens his eyes when the weight leaves him and Dean looks like he’s about to cry, sweet Omega. But Castiel only sits on his heel, puts both hands at the seam of Dean’s jogging pants, and pulls it down to his ankle. Castiel slips the jogging pants off Dean who just stares and watches him with increasing sweet scent in the air. It’s too much. Castiel can barely control himself now.

“You’re a dangerous one. You drive me crazy, Omega.”

“Why?” The question was challenging and playful in tone as he pulled closer when there’s no space between them anymore.

Castiel licks his lips with a hungry look over his Omega’s throbbing hard cock slant on Dean’s belly, red to the tip with veins tracing from the roots of his ball. Castiel considers his options again as he straddles the Omega’s knees. Eyes dark, he stares back at Dean who was watching his every movement. He runs both hands on Dean’s thighs to ease his tensed body.

“You’re my Omega…” he says, sinking his teeth on Dean’s right thigh.

Dean gasps, curling both fingers on Castiel’s hair.

“Yeah? The first time I saw you I thought you’re the one who bought me and…. _Oh fuck---_ I was in the game. _You got me, Cas_ … the first time laid eyes on you…. and you got me…”

Castiel can’t help a small smile. He noses the red mark where he bit the Omega.

“You like me, Dean?” he kisses the tip of the Omega’s cock.

Dean loses it.

“Yes… god, yes… so imagine my surprise…” Castiel ghosts his mouth on the length of his Omega shivering beneath him, “when you didn’t… when you left me….”

Castiel stops like cold water was thrown on his face. He recalls the way Dean had looked at him when he forced him back in the bag, the way Dean looked so hurt and the way he found his Omega. It made him lounge up to purchase Dean’s lips again, soothing them both as the memory created an acrid scent to what was a fully sweet, honey-scented bonding.

“I want you, Alpha…” Dean slides both hands at the back of the Alpha’s neck and licks his lips. It's agonizing why he isn’t making any move to the Omega, why he’s not taking him now when their scents are proving to be too in sync. The litany of words that slips his lips are music to Castiel’s ear.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel says, quietly staring up at Dean with hard eyes. “I put your life in danger…”

“But you came back, Cas… I think you’ll always come back to me even if they take me here.”

“They won’t take you,” Castiel growls, possessively wrapping his body around the Omega. Dean bathes in the Alpha’s protectiveness, momentarily forgetting their hard cocks and flushed bodies. Castiel huffs when the Omega grinds against him. He keeps Dean still. “I promise they won’t, not again.”

“I’ll believe you if you know me now and I will.” Dean grins.

Castiel stares. “I can’t, Dean.”

Anger fills the Alpha’s nose mixed with disappointment. There’s a shift on the couch and the Omega leans back on his elbows to stare the Alpha in the eyes. It must look so indecent to be perched on top of his Omega with his full clothes still on while the Omega is naked waist down, his hard cock all for him to take.

“Why not?” Dean demands.

“Dean, they could attack us any minute… It’s too dangerous to be knotted while fighting for our life.”

Dean looks thoughtful. “I can hang on you?” he suggests.

Castiel tilts his head with a disbelieving smile on his lips.

“How can you be so…unafraid?”

Dean snorts and the tip of his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip distracts the Alpha. Their scent bond is getting stronger. “Of course, I’m afraid. But I’m afraid for my brother, okay? I got you here, Cas and I trust you as hell… but Sam only has me, and since I’m stuck here—I gotta worry about him, okay?”

“I’m talking about you, not your brother, Omega.”

“Why?” Dean blinks, eyes round, “Between everything I’ve been through in a hellish week, I thought I was the unluckiest bastard that ever lived. I mean, I presented as an Omega in a family full of Alphas who groomed me to be one and with my kind of dad, running me down every chance he got… Sammy’s the only one I got going for me… then I got into this mess and I really thought I fucked up, man… then against the odds met my Alpha…you think I’d be afraid? Cas… I have you right?”

“You trust so easily.” Castiel traces both his palms up the sides of Dean’s ribs, feeling the Omega’s rattling exhale when his sensual palm movements reach the Omega’s shoulders up to his neck. The Alpha holds his Omega’s gaze, letting his eyes drink the green of Dean’s eyes. Dean is beautiful. It will be more beautiful if he bites and marks him as his. Dean leans on his touch with a satisfied sigh.

“You’re not giving me any reason not to trust you, Cas… I mean, I fucked up and the first stranger I saw after getting locked up for a long time… Cas, I don’t think you can hurt me. You’re my Alpha.”

“We are true mates, but you trust me so easily… I could be the psycho that you were talking about.”

“I’d still rather have you, psycho or not.”

Castiel doesn’t answer. Instead, he kisses Dean again, kisses him more for his bravery, for his selflessness, but mostly for his ability to still trust someone who once betrayed him, albeit not entirely intentional. He lets his instinct take over after that and slides between Dean’s things. Kissing the tip of the softening cock, Castiel swallows his Omega that night intent on giving only pleasure. He drives Dean to the edge, sucking him out until he’s hips are shaking and Castiel’s lips fill with his come. His Omega deserves it.

They cuddle closely on the couch both in their clothes on. Castiel lays flat on his back while half of Dean’s body is on top of him. Castiel has his eyes closed but he’s also counting the hours. He and Dean can stay like this forever. He imagines meeting Dean somewhere else where nothing is chaotic and their scents just mix in… he tightens his hold on the Omega’s arm who has begun saying his name repeatedly and when Castiel asks why-

“Even your name sounds… beautiful.” Dean smiles down to himself and looks away, blushing. There’s that dimple again at the corner of his lips Castiel is certain must be placed there just to attract him. The Alpha swallows. The Omega is baiting him, he just knows it—who looks so attractive even when so forlorn and dejected?

“Dean doesn’t sound bad at all. I like it.”

The air fills with happy Omega that kicks Castiel straight in the gut. Dean stares and there’s this thing about eye contact that eternally lasts, wants to eternally last. Time is a concept as they drink each other in, scents like flavor mixing in hot water.

“Look, I understand why you didn’t really wanna get involved. Everything about me is fucked.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow. “I think it’s too late for that, don’t you think?” the Alpha says, watching Dean closely. His stare sends the Omega swallowing. Dean really is… _interesting._

But Dean carefully plays his fingertips on Castiel’s chest.

“I don’t want to be a burden, Cas…”

“You’re not. You’re my Omega. We are scent bonded. I think that makes the difference now and it’s a matter of time before I know you so…”

Dean’s whole face flushes, his eyes have a way of looking always surprised and excited at the same time. He nods, eagerly, holding on Castiel’s arms, “Look, I don’t wanna seem like I’m that kind of Omega, but Cas… fuck… if we don’t do it soon, I’m gonna jump at you.”

_“Dean.”_

The Omega presses his lips in a hard line.

Castiel closes his eyes, then takes deep breaths. That’s one picture he didn’t want to see. Didn’t want to imagine.

“I don’t want that to happen to you,” he admits. “I didn’t want to see you like that. It’s imperative you understand that _I want to protect you._ And at this moment, I will not allow anyone to hurt you, do you understand me, Dean? Castiel is well aware he is stinking up the place with his anger. Worry fills his nostril next. The Alpha holds him tight.

“I believe someone needs comfort.”

Dean buries his nose on his Alpha’s neck, pleasing Castiel’s Alpha instinct immensely. The Omega snuggles closely and Castiel can’t help but sigh.

And unfortunately, that’s true also for the Alpha. Dean seems to understand Alpha's anger and is only too happy to ease his discomfort. The biologies work like magic, the link chaining them. They let their scent calm each other for a few minutes, forgetting the coffee.

He let his face turn to Dean’s hair, inhaling as much as he could from the Omega, enjoying the scent of wild honey and inadvertently nips on Dean’s earlobes. The Omega whimpers. The increase of arousal around the room demands more movements, but Castiel has always been prim. Securing the Omega on his side, they lay there in peace until the Omega’s scent changes again.

“Are you sure we got the right enemy, Cas?”

“Yes.” the Alpha rubs the Omega’s shoulder. He remembers _Alastair_ and the way Dean describes him after the hearing. The Alpha’s blood curdles as his memory brought him back as far as Dean bound on the bed.

“Did you feel anyone follow you around before you were abducted?” Castiel growls, pulling back. Discomfort reeks in the air. Castiel doesn’t pull his eyes away from Dean.

“I guess… there’d been people following me around two days later… then one night.” Dean shudders. Castiel takes Dean’s chin closer, gritting his teeth at how seductive Omega's pretty face is and holding out with an exhale. His pretty eyes droop a little. Castiel huffs.

“I’m sorry for asking. think you need to sleep.”

He knows Dean won’t, that Dean would find an elaborate excuse just to be up, go save his brother. He’s not wrong.

“I need to go to Sam.”

“Mmmm.” Castiel gently pulls the Omega closer to his side, the Omega letting the fight go as the Alpha draws him in. There he set his head on the crook of the Alpha’s neck, sighing comfortably as the Alpha let him sleep. He trails his hand on the Omega’s ears, down his shoulders, pressing his nose on the chestnut hair. Dean is not going anywhere.

“Mine.”

The growl that came out of the omega is pleased. Castiel sighs. Then his eyes travel to the photo of Alastair. Something had to be done. He pulls the Omega closer to his body with a lingering look at the billionaire.

“You gonna…watch over me, Cas?” He distinctly hears the question. Castiel kisses the top of Dean’s head.

“Rest, Dean..."

* * *

Castiel woke up with Dean tucked on his shoulders, fast asleep by the couch. He rumbles on Dean’s closeness in approval but he realizes the couch is not comfortable enough. He pulls Dean to his feet, half carrying the sleepwalking Omega on the stairs. Their scents blending with such fine aroma, Castiel wraps a tight arm around his waist. He leads Dean to his bed with an ache in his heart not realizing he now carries with him an Omega to what was once an empty room. Dean’s warmth fills him as he spoons Dean, the Omega being the small spoon.

It takes time before Castiel finally falls asleep and in his dream, someone was pulling Dean away. Castiel tightens his hold on his Omega’s waist.

Castiel woke up with his Omega tensing around his arms followed by a whimper. Castiel stills. He knows it's too early for the Omega to wake up, knows Dean was having a nightmare the way he squirms so Castiel wraps him in his arms, pulling Dean’s neck and tucking it under his chin so the Omega can get a whiff of his Alpha’s scent.

Dean breathes heavily at first, then starts to settle down, his breathing gradually easing. Castiel pulls him closer, throwing a leg over Dean’s and peppering his sweat-soaked forehead with kisses until the scent of discomfort and fear leaves the air. Next thing he knows Dean is smiling on his cheeks.

“You okay, sweetie?” Castiel rubs the Omega’s sweaty back soothingly. Dean makes a soft purring sound and latches his mouth under the Alpha’s chin.

“Mine… never better. What’s for breakfast?”

“Whatever I can make quick. Pancakes?” Castiel pulls away a little to look Dean in the eyes. Dean’s eyes are wet but its shining and the smile on his lips eased the Alpha from asking. They can do getting to know later. Their lives are still in danger. He rubs a thumb on Dean’s bottom lip, relishing just how much it looked wonderful on his cock. Dean licks his lips out of nowhere.

“Sounds good.”

“I’m sorry, Dean, but we can’t stay here. I give this place two hours at most.”

Dean stares back in attention. Castiel hated himself saying that but they’re both jumping on their feet, Castiel not bothering to wear any clothing as he walks straight to the bathroom. Realizing his Omega is still on the bed, he turns questioningly. He finds Dean staring at him with wide eyes.

Castiel smiles. “We still have time for one trip on the shower.” He jerks his head to the shower.

“You don’t need to invite me twice,” Dean says, scrambling on his feet and reaching to his Alpha around the middle and quickly planting a much-needed kiss on Castiel’s lips. When he pulls, their eyes lock and they stare at each other like newlyweds though Castiel hasn’t knotted his beautiful Omega. Not here, somewhere special. “Damn, forgot how hot you are, Cas.”

“Forgot…?”

But there was no time for discussion as Dean pushes him inside the bathroom, taking the reins of aggressiveness this time. Castiel slides both hands around the globes of Dean’s ass to pull him closer, their lips in a heated tangle as the Alpha’s back presses on the cold shower

Dean fits perfectly on his arms, his beautiful Omega. Castiel grabs Dean’s cock and slowly jerks him till the Omega is moaning on his lips. Using his free hand, he turns the shower on with a heater so his Omega doesn’t jump from the sudden icy cold.

Wrapping Dean once again on his arms, they both forget the world. Castiel knows danger lies ahead but his mind can’t get over how full Dean’s lips are, how he sounds so beautiful moaning under his touch and how their flushed bodies are pressed so tight, grinding at each other and kissing with open mouths, water and spit spills until Dean is sliding down on his knees, leaving Castiel groaning with head thumping back on the wall, feeling his body’s tremor as his Omega swallows him whole.

He couldn’t help thrusting deep in the heat of the Omega’s mouth, the tip of his cock sliding down deep he can feel the build-up of tension in his body almost coming. Dean doesn’t let up with the suction, gripping his Alpha’s thighs for support, he takes Castiel from head to the root of his cock, bobbing his head with hot lips sucking and licking gently on the head and the underside just like how his Alpha likes it.

“Dean…” Castiel breathes, inhaling looking down with lidded eyes to his Omega, who looks up in submission with half other Alpha’s cock still inside his mouth. Castiel cards his hand on Dean’s hair. His Omega stills and beautifully closes his eyes. The strong aroma of slick and arousal gets the Alpha growling. Blue eyes wide with arousal, Castiel thrusts forward. Slow at first, enjoying the way his cock disappears inside Dean’s cocksucking lips. The strong scent of slick drives Castiel to fuck Dean’s mouth while the Omega grips the back of his legs for support. The building tension stirs up to his throat and groaning, he lets a rattled breath when he comes, pulling from the Omega who growls deep in his throat Castiel’s ass hits the wall back as Dean surges forward to drink his cum.

_Fuck._

He pulls Dean’s hair up, watching in fascination as his cock falls free, and then he’s kissing his Omega’s slick filled mouth, moaning in satisfaction at their mixed scent, the Omega’s weight pushed on him with Castiel’s tight hold on his hips.

“You’re beautiful.” He tells Dean softly, their eyes both half dazed.

“You only say that after a blowjob, Alpha?” Dean says with the corner of his mouth curling into a grin. Castiel kisses him sweetly and long, tasting his own cum in the Omega’s lips, sending shivers in his body as he pushes Dean with his stomach on the wall. Castiel kneels behind him, feeling Dean’s legs tremble in anticipation followed by shaky whimpers.

“Alpha…”

“Patience, Omega,” The Alpha pushes his Omega’s legs apart so he can kiss Dean’s slick filled hole from last night. The Omega whimpers again.

“You said we don’t have time,” Dean growls a little petulantly, forehead pressing on the wall, his body like a livewire ready to burst. “But yeah, if I’m gonna die, you’d better be inside me, Alpha.”

Castiel spreads Dean’s asscheeks and eats him hungrily. His free hand on the Omega’s cock, he rubs Dean until the Omega is melting again while the Alpha tongues his hole, making Dean crazy the way his body shivers with need.

“Fuck, Cas… yeah, _fuck…”_ Dean weeps and trembles on his legs, fingers clawing the bathroom wall for purchase as Castiel tastes his Omega’s slicks and buries his nose deeper, mouth working, seeking the driving scent with passion, the running water unable to keep himself from getting rough. He presses Dean back against the wall, the Omega crying above him.

Water runs down freely on the Omega’s body and Castiel drinks him in, humming in satisfaction as he bites his Omega’s round cheeks again, the smell of slick getting stronger and more addicting as he eats. A knuckle digs in, he knows his Omega is still open from last night. Growling, Castiel reaches up with both hands around Dean’s neck, kisses his nape as he angles his hips. One hand slides under the Omega’s right leg and raises it up.

“Shit, oh fuck…” Dean hisses, feeling the head of the Alpha’s cock between his legs. Castiel presses Dean on the wall, nudging his nose behind the Omega’s ear, quietly trying to regain control so as not to hurt the Omega.

“Dean—”

 _“Cas—come on!”_ the Omega hisses again and Castiel sinks inside him. The Omega’s hand grabs tight on Castiel’s wrist and the Alpha pauses.

“Dean?”

“No, don’t stop.” Dean breathes hard on the wall. Castiel doesn’t move. “I’m fine… just… did you just get bigger? Dude…”

Castiel slowly pulls and thrusts forward again, this time Dean only letting out a litany of curses while the Alpha takes him apart. Growling as they kiss when Dean looks back, Castiel sliding a hand to take Dean’s hard cock and jerk him as he fucks him. Enjoying the Omega’s cry as he slaps his balls against the Omega’s slick ass. The Omega begs for him to be rough and Castiel fucks Dean with every inch of his memory remembering the broad of Dean’s shoulder and his beautiful back as the Omega slowly bends for him and fucks him more until they’re both chasing their pleasure.

Castiel feels the build-up rise and his hand tightens on Dean’s cock. He jerks Dean until the Omega is trembling from head to foot, and then he comes. Castiel jerks him through it with the Omega’s sweet cum all over his hands and then chases his own orgasm inside Dean’s tight hole.

With a loud groan, he sinks deep once and pulls away, Dean crying at the loss but Castiel turns and kisses his cries because he’s not knotting his Omega when their lives are on the line.

It disappoints him too and Dean knows it.

After a proper quick shower where they peck at each other until the Alpha says it’s time to get out, he and Dean took a lot of dancing around each other trying to find each other's clothes. Dean insists that Castiel still wears his black suit and tie because he looked so hot the first time, they saw each other. Castiel tells him it would be too difficult to run around in tight pants to which Dean smiles and looks down. Castiel steals a kiss to distract him, much surprised that his Omega wants him as much as he wants Dean.

He leads Dean down the living room, half bothered by his Omega's distressed scent he wants to just soothe away.

* * *

“What flavor of pancakes do you like?” the Alpha finds himself asking as they head to the kitchen, ignoring the surprise look thrown his way. Like some providence, Dean looks down, embarrassed. The sea breeze is stronger in the living room with all the open windows and the only scent of their mate bond coming from the couch.

“Anything,” Dean answers staying just behind the Transporter.

“Do you have a preference then?”

“Who doesn’t like pancakes, Cas?”

“Pancakes won’t make a full stomach though.”

“I thought we’re in a hurry.”

“We are. But I want you full.”

“Aw, Cas… already being my husband?”

Castiel smiles.

With that, Castiel launches to his refrigerator, taking all the fresh fruit and high protein food— lean beef slices, low-fat cheese, tofu—on the counter and preparing. He washes everything twice before setting all on the waiting stove, heating the boiling water. He’s already setting up the coffee mixer when he hears footsteps behind him. Castiel doesn’t turn until the Omega is right behind him. Castiel notices the lingering scent of disappointment in the air and it makes him smile a little. If Dean thinks he’s the only one not really affected, he will be surprised. But Castiel can deal with his little sweet Omega being adorable and moody for not getting what he wants. What he can’t deal with is his Omega in being in danger.

“I can help, Cas. I’m a good cook.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Castiel says, a quirk of a smile. Dean settles beside him, leaving his back at the edge of the table with a familiar scent staying with him.

“You don’t need to, you know, take care of me…”

“I’d like to, we need to leave this place soon and I want you in the best condition. I cannot not _take care_ of you.” he puts emphasis on the words. Castiel nods quietly. “You want to help me with the vegetables?”

Dean pulls the sleeves of his blue shirt and takes the knife on the corner. Side by

side, they begin preparing the light meal with the Alpha always looking at his

watch. He feels Dean happy doing everything and silence stays with them for

five minutes until the sound of a knife on the chopping board stops. Castiel glances

at Dean who shoots him a look.

“But why can’t you knot me?”

“I would like to decline an answer when my Omega is holding a knife.” Castiel stares at

the Omega and waits patiently as the Omega drops the knife on the chopping board. The Alpha breathes in relief excessively.”

“We've scent bonded! We could’ve done it last night… we’re still here, we weren’t attacked.

Maybe they didn’t follow you, Cas.” The cutting of vegetables resumes.

“I don’t want to be that careless.” Castiel turns at the window staring straight at the ocean.

The Omega stares back thoughtfully. Castiel can tell Dean’s gears are working the way his eyebrows contort. It’s impossible not to give his full attention back when Dean looks so trusting. Castiel clears his throat. It’s too early to be losing their heads with all the variant scent early in the morning. The loop has already locked and it's getting impossible to unchain himself from the Omega. He trusts the Omega would stay and he wasn’t disappointed.

Walking towards the Omega, he finds content in recognizing his scent there. Doesn’t mean he’d stop adding more anytime soon. Taking the surprised Omega’s chin, tilting up to face him, Castiel makes sure the Omega is paying attention as he dips his head for a kiss.

After a good chaste kiss, Dean wants more but Castiel shakes his head.

“Stay in the living room, you’re distracting me.”

Dean smiles. “I’ll bring coffee.”

It took Castiel half a minute to prepare everything and when he goes out to call his Omega, it’s to find that Dean has fallen fast asleep on the couch.

Castiel studies him fondly and goes to one of the cabinets to retrieve.

Until rapid knocking on the door just as Castel was about to awaken his Omega. He sharply looks at the door with a hand quickly grabbing a gun from his ankle holster. He stares hard at Dean’s form, before finally pulling himself to look at the spyhole then grunts.

He pulls the door halfway and finds himself face to face with Inspector Gabriel with his smug meaningful smile. He is wearing casual jogging pants and a hooded shirt that gets Castiel stepping down the front door, carefully shutting it behind him. Gabriel is still smiling though his eyes lingered on the door.

“Too early for a chat, inspector.” Castiel begins, jamming his hands inside his pants. He frowns, feeling a little protective as he glanced behind him. Gabriel nods.

“I was expecting to catch you up on your morning jog. Since you weren’t on your usual en route I had to make a trip back.”

“I suggest you do another lap you don’t look like you even broke a sweat. And I don’t remember us being socially acquainted to feel comfortable ‘jogging’ in the morning, Inspector. Funny enough, I never knew you were watching my schedule.”

“Ah, well to the best of us, hope to start social acquaintance with the first step.”

The Alphas look at each other with a little intensity. It’s Gabriel who broke the eye contact in the end.

“Is your invitation for coffee still open?” 

Castiel shakes his head.

“Oh? Did something—”

“I have a visitor.”

Silence where Gabriel stands in his whole height. The smell of Alpha scents heightens in the air. Castiel does know in fact why Gabriel is here, but he is not about to allow entry to another Alpha, not when Dean is inside. The possessiveness gets Castiel gritting his teeth. Gabriel actually frowns.

“Mr. Novak—"

“Cas?”

The door behind Castiel opens and sure enough, a newly awoken Dean with messy hair appears on the door. The window by the open porch beside the living room facing the ocean is open, a breeze of wind catching the Omega’s scent towards the Alphas.

Gabriel’s nostrils flares, eyes dilating at the Omega but his attention cuts short to the other Alpha whose growl is thick and threatening. Dean stares from one Alpha to another, his hand not leaving the doorknob. “Cas?”

“I see.” Gabriel steps back a little with hands up. “Sorry, Uh. It surprised me as well, Mr. Novak. I didn’t know you had an acquaintance. I would’ve come in a more respectful manner. I mean, I would remember someone like him around.”

“I understand, but if there’s nothing else, Inspector—?”

“Actually,” the Inspector keeps his eyes on the Alpha, “If I can remember a face, I certainly can remember many things. But I guess it isn’t asking too much to see you in my office later?”

Castiel eyes Gabriel suspiciously. “Why?””

“Let’s just say I remember uh, license plates. I see a plate once and it will forever be printed in my head. Now I need all the help I can get remembering whose plate goes with whose car. For instance, this.” He shows a plate in front of Castiel who sees his blown-up car. The Alpha’s face blankets itself.

“Rings a bell?” Gabriel gives him a knowing look.

Castiel is unfazed. “So? Where's the rest of it?”

“I was hoping you could tell me.” 

“It was stolen.”

There’s a beat. One of Gabriel’s eyebrows rises. “Stolen?” 

“Yeah, I went out to pick him up from the Amtrak railway station but then it’s gone.”

Gabriel’s face sours. “Did you report it?”

“Why do you think I was doing my morning route? It's what I was planning to do today.”

Gabriel smiles over Dean who blinks back at him while Castiel scowls. Gabriel gets the hint as the Alpha growls again.

“My intuition says this is probably a good time for me to go.”

“Where's the rest of my car?”

Gabriel fully turns to Castiel now, the gleam in his eyes telling.

“Oh, yes. I almost forgot to tell you where we found it. It was blown to pieces. They're trying to separate what was left... of the cops in the trunk... from the rest of it. But, uh, you wouldn't know anything about that?”

“No.”

Gabriel nods and begins walking back, motioning so Castiel follows. He does. With one look at Dean, Castiel steps behind Gabriel, frowning intently at the back of the inspector.

“You have always been very quiet about your business, Mr. Novak. Well, may I suggest that when you show up in my office after lunch together with your pretty Omega, to please come up with a better one?”

Gabriel faces him and Castiel sets his ground. “Why does he have to come?”

“Why does he have to visit you the day your car blew up in a remote place with plenty of beaten bodies?” Gabriel retorts quietly. “No, I would like to invite you formally to hear the rest of the story.”

With that, Gabriel smiles one last time, looks behind Castiel but draws his eyes quick. Castiel is already frowning at him. When the inspector is gone, Castiel looks back at the doorway where the Omega is still standing, waiting.

“Who is he?”

“Inspector of this district. He wants us to report in his office.” Castiel walks past Dean into the room. “He obviously did not buy the story.”’ See

Dean fiercely looks down the floor.

“There was a camera.”

Castiel’s eyes round. “What camera?”

Dean doesn’t look at him. He falters to the couch and slumps there, shoulders defeated and his miserable form only gets Castiel calming down. But he still needs to ask so he sits beside Dean.

“Dean, I need to know. What camera—?” it’s of utmost importance because if those people really had it and the police have already gone there it only means one thing—they have solid evidence that Castiel is the one who turned the building upside down—

“I don’t know!”

“Dean…” he places a hand on the Omega’s knees gently. “We need to know if I missed… it could mean both our lives—”

Dean rakes his hand on his hair. “It’s that… did they pin me on the bed okay? I didn’t see much after that, I was tied. I heard them mention Sam and I just buckled… couldn’t fight without listening so… they said ‘Winchester’s gonna crack up the case when he sees his brother’ and if he doesn’t…I get killed…Then Someone got rough on me… ripped all my clothes… I—"

Castiel clambers on the couch and takes the trembling Omega to his arms. He suddenly hated himself for making Dean relieve the memory. Their scent mixes—one terribly in agony while the other rushes in protection. The Alpha held his Omega closer and let Dena scent him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. But Dean… we find that camera with the faces of the people who took you, we can pin their connection against Alastair too.”

Dean stares at him and wipes his eyes.

_“Okay… I’m sorry I got wild, Cas…”_

“Shh… it’s not your fault. Oh, Dean…” he buries his face on the Omega’s forehead, letting the Omega breakdown on his arms. “Dean…”

“I need to talk to Sam again, Cas… that camera can be evidence too if we find it. I’m okay...” the Omega sounded so devastated. “I have to, Cas… and I’m sorry if I’m gonna put you in danger too, Cas.”

“It’s fine.” Castiel says. He embraces Dean. He’s never felt bad about himself before but the Omega is just drawing out different emotions from him and he’s being drained. He can’t remember the last time he’s been in touch with his emotions, but with Dean, it felt so simple. And just a second ago he thought his Omega could only think about knotting.

“What did you say, Cas?” a soft voice asks from the Alpha’s neck.

“What did I say?” Castiel blinks to himself. Dean chuckles. Despite all the watery works, he chuckles and Castiel pushes himself just in time to see Dean smile.

“Why are you laughing now, Dean?”

“Uh… I was kinda thinking you were actually a dick when you left me in the building… like they make a special brand of Alpha like you—so hot and so…kind—and made you a dick at the same time.”

Castiel squints. “You really think I’m hot?”

Dean grins wide and Castiel finds himself drawn in by his bright smile. “C’mon, don’t level to a jerk. You’re hot and you know it.”

“I wouldn’t exactly use that to describe myself. But come. I don’t think we should continue this conversation without feeding you first.”

Dean snorts. “Do you get off on feeding me or something?”

Castiel hums. “Do I really need to go to the police station with you?”

“I suppose.” The alpha frowns, “I’m not sure whether or not they have a copy of the camera, Dean. I didn’t exactly see it. But if they do, it’s safest to know it from Gabriel.”

“That full of himself?”

“You don’t like him?” Castiel quirks his lips.

“No, he smells weird.” Dean shakes his head, “Like cinders, charcoal. I didn’t like his smug face at all. Must be all the scent bonding…” he buries his nose on Castiel’s chest and inhales. Castiel holds him and rubs his back with a tiny frown remembering the Inspector.

“I didn’t like how he was looking at you, either.”

Dean presses lips together. “I don’t know anyone who’s like you, Cas.”

“It’s not every day you get to meet a transporter.”

“Why are you a transporter anyway? Is that kind of living… you know… a thing? Are you like a pizza delivery guy? Sorry.” Dean quickly says when Castiel just looks him in the eyes.

“No, it’s alright. But I would rather we speak about this when you have eaten.”

Dean doesn’t move. They spent enough time looking at each other. Castiel's sure he can now remember the number of freckles on the Omega’s face. Someone he wants to protect.

Dean shakes his head but he leans closer to the Alpha, scenting him for comfort. “Cas, is it really dangerous to contact Sam using your burner now?”

Castiel sighs. “I believe it is, Dean. If they have found this place, if they are part of a large organization then I’m guessing they already wired your brother’s house. It’s been a while since I took you last night.”

“You should have kicked me out the first time you lend me these clothes, I’m a pack full of trouble.”

“That’s not going to happen.” He shakes his head, Dean’s completely missing the point. “I knew what I was getting into when I saved you from them.”

“You do?” Dean looks up from his chest and it’s the way he looks up at the alpha that makes Castiel’s stomach flutter. “I thought you saved me because I asked for help?”

“I did. Until my nose worked and found you were my Omega.”

“You always help those who ask?” Dean looks smug.

“Only if they’re…” he stops, unable to put words to it. The green eyes are melting him.

“Come on, say something nice like I’m beautiful and pretty and sexy, right?”

Castiel smiles. “Of course.”

Dean sighs. “Wish my dad was alive to hear that.”

“What kind of father is he?” Castiel growls, but there’s not much defense. He frowns at the Omega. “Does he always talk to you differently? Is that why you talk like that about your brother?”

Dean blinks. “Like what?”

“Like… everyone else matters before yourself.” He touches Dean’s cheeks. A tinge of pink touches the Omega’s skin turning a shade of red. Feels great to know the arousal from the Omega is because of himself.

“Look, everyone got their shitty quirks and flaws and you just…” Dean flushes when Castiel cups his face. “I mean… what’s wrong with that? Doesn’t hurt anyone…”

Castiel thinks it’s much more than that but he doesn’t ask. Instead, he draws Dean in, the Omega’s breath hitches.

“What a simple way to take view of people.”

Dean’s lips taste like coffee and cherry and honey all at once and Castiel finds himself nibbling for more, suckling on those soft bottom lips before pulling the Omega to himself. The growl that escapes his lips is hungry, his pulse erratic. Dean freezes on the spot, but slowly, gradually he returns the kiss and chases after the Alpha when he tries to pull away.

After what seemed like eternity, the Alpha pulls away, arousal of the Omega making his eyes dilate. Dean doesn’t look away too, just staring at him, perched on the Alpha’s touch.

“You’re perfect, Cas…” the omega breathes out.

Castiel tilts his head on the side. No one has ever told him that, but he’s silently agreeing with Dean. Then again, he’s a former special corps commander polishing emotion is like second nature to him.

“Then maybe you’re right,” Castiel says, standing up, bringing his mug with him, “maybe I am perfect.” Dean smiles. There’s an intense moment until out of nowhere—Dean’s stomach grumbles making the two of them stare at each other, wide eyes.

“We’re gonna die here if we stick around and—”

Dean grunts. “Wished I had that house no one knows about hidden from any map of earth or unknown to anyone’s eyes. I’d like to stay there with you then we can really do the hot stuff.”

Castiel pats his back then draws a sigh.

* * *

The trip to the police station is short. Castiel tells Dean to pick out slippers on the nearest outlet while looking around his shoulders to the quiet town. Dean immediately takes to the store, rubbing his foot on the heel of his loose pants he’s been wearing since yesterday. The Alpha watches him fondly, wonders where the clothing lines are in the city—because he always prefers his tailored and cut— when his thoughts are disrupted.

All the while checking the time. If anyone’s watching them already, Castiel is ready as he wore his aviator.

Dean comes back beaming with rays twinkling behind his green, his scent of plus rose and wild honey taking Castiel and without a word took out the dandiest red flannel on top of the blue long sleeves. Castiel can’t help smiling.

Castiel stares at the elongated top, thick soles, huge laces, and some other parts he could not understand. He lifts his eyes at the Omega who is still smugly looking back.

“What?” the Omega patted the flannel as if to test the material. “It goes with the baggy jeans! Come on, Cas. You’d drool after me if you see me in my tights. I like it. Makes running easier, and we both know I’ll be running a lot.”

“I hope you don’t get to that point.”

“Why?” Castiel grimaces but doesn’t answer until they are beside the impala.

“You don’t want me chasing you, Dean.”

The Omega’s smile broadens. “I bet you can run with a sweet ass like that.”

Castiel squints at the wink Dean gives him and is just about to pull the driver’s side open when his phone rings.

“Hello?” he looks around, frowning.

_“I know you have him.”_

A beat that silences all other sounds. Castiel’s eyes widen.

_“So, it’s you, Mr. Transporter.”_

_Fuck._

_“Now, Mr. Transporter. You are going to give him back—”_

“Please, find us. I hope to see you soon.” He hangs up,

“Cas?” Castiel growls but sees Dean in his vision. The Omega is looking at him with concern.

“Who was that?” Dean asks, giving Castiel a curious look.

“No one.”

“But—”

They turn back to the street leading to the house at the top of the hill only—a loud explosion rings in the street. Screams pierced their ears as people scramble to the street. And Castiel and Dean watch their house’s destruction right before their eyes.


	5. The Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheels and adrenaline rush...and then a date.

It’s Operation Day again and Castiel is leading a five-member team in the middle of enemy territory for extraction of hostages—except this time he doesn’t have the backup intel from the military, no trusted teammates to cover his back It’s different now. Op and recon only require him to put his mind in the mission regardless of any aftermath. He was trained to be a machine. The scent of fear wafting from his Omega smacks his face but he got Dean just in time with arms around his Omega protectively.

Castiel doesn’t speak, he ushers Dean to the car and opens the door for him, pushing the Omega in and helping him with the seatbelt. They don’t talk. He lets his body do its work while mentally assessing how the enemies are an hour earlier than his estimate— _and that’s by extension_. It means they are desperate to get Dean.

He gets on the driver’s seat next and out on the freeway without turning back. He floors it, the way he would drive his BMW, the sound of gears screeching, his eyes on both sides of side mirrors waiting. They drive past the zooming fire trucks with his nose filling with the Omega’s anxious scent.

“It’s okay.” He throws a quick look at Dean. “You’re okay.”

Dean nods at him, seemingly able to find himself some leverage to speak with both hands clutching the steering wheel tight, his jaws clenching.

“They found us.” Dean’s voice is a little hoarse.

“We were expecting them.” Castiel nods and turns to the left, unable to detect any suspicious car tailing them.

“Cas, your house—”

“Everything I need from there, I’ve got here.” He looks at Dean pointedly. He sees the color rising back on the Omega’s pale cheeks, there’s a hint of light returning in his green eyes too and the sweet aroma seeps in the air a little, easing Castiel but the bitter scent remains.

“I’m sorry for this, Cas—”

“Rule three: I opened the package.” Castiel reminds him. He feels Dean’s eyes on the side of his face, knowing the Omega understood it was Castiel who instigated taking the Omega on his own. He thought he made that clear but he was never really good with words. He frowns. He turns to tell Dean this again only to find Dean looking at him wryly.

“Was it the best decision in your life?” Dean says sarcastically, but behind his terrified greens. Castiel wants to hold him but the wheels require his attention so he only nods curtly.

“It’s not bad.”

“Right… because you insist on avoiding trouble, but you live the life of a son of a gun doing this transport job… like it’s a fix.”

“I have my hobbies,” Cas replies quietly.

Dean lets out a small laugh that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah… yeah, you do that, don’t you? Cause it’s your job giving you what you need…adrenaline? Make your blood pump? Doesn’t matter if you lose a couple of cars or get your house blown up? Get involved? _Get killed?”_

“Part of the trade.”

“Your hobbies include getting involved with other people’s problems?”

“I don’t get involved unnecessarily.”

“Then you shouldn’t have gotten involved in the first place! Didn’t have to go through all of this shit because of me!” Dean says without looking at the Alpha but his outline is telling with fingers curled clenched jaws.

Castiel doesn’t answer. He turns at Dean but the Omega is not looking at him. He drives. Castiel doesn’t understand where the spike of fury is coming from. Is this how the Omega is in the middle of a crisis? Sarcastic and angry while billowing in fear he’s trying not to show?

Because that is tricky.

He wants to pull the car over again.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Castiel says shortly. The instant he says he gets a full slap of Omega’s distress. Castiel needs to stop the car, the urgency rising on his chest. But he can see a black car on their tail now even when he made another turn, it was just there.

_Fuck._

“Dean, let’s do this later.”

“Yeah.” Dean swallows the rest of his words, leaving behind a scent so painful to the Alpha. “Sure. Not getting involved.”

“I’m an ex-military, Dean.” Castiel says tersely, “Getting involved is part of the drill.”

“But you’re not military anymore, you’re just Cas!”

“Is it so simple to separate the same person?” Castiel is glaring now, his own scent bitter in the air. “Dean, what the hell is your problem?” The car would crash if it was any driver. Castiel is not just any driver.

“ _My problem is you don’t seem to care that you lost your home!”_

“It’s a vacation house, I have more.” Castiel snaps his eyes on the road, “I don’t give a damn about superficial possessions, Dean, I care more about you and since you did not blow up, why would I care about a stone house? It’s not even a home. If I’m going to really build one and call my own, you’re going to be in it.”

Silence fell between them and it’s not an uncomfortable one. Other cars are some good distance and still, there’s nothing behind them. Castiel settles his foot in the speed limit when the scent in the car changes. Something broke in the Omega’s scent out of the cloud of pain and anger. Something sweeter and worth looking into.

Castiel glances at Dean straight in the eyes.

“Are you trying to escape me, Omega?”

Dean’s eyes rounded, full lips opening but nothing comes out. Castiel stares at Dean’s lips before turning his head back on the road. If Castiel could be honest with himself, he knows meeting Dean under said circumstances are bizarre to the point of disbelieving, but there are many things Castiel doesn’t like doing and one of them was doubting himself.

If Dean was still doubting them, then he had to hold fast for the both of them. Before he loses the feeling only Dean was able to gouge out from his long-suffering cold personality.

“If you insist on separation, you’re going to have to pay the house.” Castiel finds himself saying. He looks at Dean gravely, “That or you invite me to your home. I am open to adoption.”

A pause.

Then Dean bursts out laughing on his side. Castiel nearly jumps at the loud sound, something he hasn’t known Dean can do and it warmed his body.

“Y-you want me to adopt you?”

“I’m homeless.”

“I thought you have other houses? Maybe even a condo? _Cas, are you one of those military guys gone crazy rich being mercenary—”_

Castiel actually grins. “You watch too many spy films, Dean.” Dean turns scarlet. Castiel thanks his former mentor in the military who kept pestering him to develop a sense of humor. Uriel remains the funniest in the garrison.

“Hell, I’m sitting with one of those real breathtaking hot guys I always…”

“I am breathtaking to you?” Castiel picks out and asks not wanting to lose the atmosphere. The last thing he needed is to get his Omega worked upon his initial idea of self-sacrifice like it’s okay. If it's a distraction, Castiel knows he can pull one.

Dean stares back at him with a soft look in his eyes. Castiel would want to stare at if he wasn’t glued on the steering wheel. He’s been wanting to reach Dean for some time now, wants to kiss all his worries to be gone. It will work. The way Dean is looking at him, the way his eyes set heavy on Castiel like he has decided his life achievements are enough, Castiel just knows it will work.

“I think you’re…” Dean begins and there’s something else in his eyes that makes Castiel

“Do you want to pay for the house?”

“Wh—where would get that money? But If you insist…and just so you know, if you’re planning to propose soon it’s a yes so, I don’t have to pay for any damages, okay?”

“Noted,” Castiel nods again. “But it’s not an if. We will.”

His Omega grins from ear to ear like they’re not in a chase, filling the car with his sweet scent and Castiel really wants to kiss him. There’s nothing on their tail.

“What do we do now, Cas?”

“Don’t call Sam,” Castiel says at once. He has suspicion over the first phone call.

“You don’t have to tell me that, I’m keeping him from the action.” Dean hugs himself, arms across his broad chest, “Sam’s smart… he’ll be okay. And I have you.”

Castiel doesn’t comment on it. He is busy watching their rear. He revs the car. Dean holds on to the car for support, swallowing hard while throwing a nervous glance at the Alpha. He gets the car going before the Omega swallows hard beside him.

“Cas?”

Castiel accelerates the car. It isn’t in top condition but it still covered a decent 160 km by the time Castiel flicks the aircon off and flips the gas to adjusts the car to lower gear.

“There you are you fucker,” he says to himself. He pulls in the clutch.

“What?” Dean says beside him with panic filling the car.

“Six o clock, blue ford ranger,” Castiel nods at the side view mirror where Dean quickly checks his.

“A-are you sure they’re after us?” Castiel smiles that distressed the omega more, “Dammit, Cas, if this car hits the ditch, make sure you give me a gun!”

Castiel hands him a gun. Dean takes it and mutters curses.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I got this.”

“You better, I ain’t coming back to Sammy in pieces,” Dean grumbles and it makes the Alpha laugh at how both frantic and stubborn his Omega looked. But then he also remembers how Dean was captured by these men. He knows this is the reason behind the Omega’s sour

Castiel grimaces. This is what he’s been trained for—to act with a clear head in the middle of a crisis. His lips press even thinner. He’s driven cars loaded with Omegas before. Nothing short as now is hiking his sense of protectiveness over Dean.

“Hold on your seatbelt, sweetie.” He says grimly. He thought he heard the Omega swallow, but better let him have a short pounding of the heart than be dead. Thank god he isn’t carrying Castiel’s pup or Castiel would have pulled over and waited for anyone to come—he’ll kill them barehanded.

The road is open as always and even if there are blocks of a car on corners, for him they’re nothing. Turning to the Omega to make sure he has his seatbelt on, Castiel kicks the gas that helped vent his frustration over the fact he can’t reach to the discomfited Omega. In seconds, Castiel is in his zone. The sound of a speeding car hits their ears. Dean’s nervous scent fills his nostrils.

One gear down, two… fourth.

“C-Cas?”

Castiel eyes the ranger tailing them. He locks on the road. He kicks on the gas and cuts a line in the corner, balancing with a gear shift and then pulls a full-throttle smoothly. Dean takes in a breath. It’s not over.

Castiel steers a quarter a three— he sees an off-road and targets that with swift eyes on the corner. He builds pressure on the break and easily back off and steers on the left.

Flicking the throttle, as he breaks the speed to cut another corner— the speed goes smooth. He brakes hard— the car slides full halt then curves on the corner. He’s down on the brakes back on full throttle again to set on the bend.

The road comes wide, Castiel backs up the gears on the left corner and brakes as fast as he can along the tricky corner before he lets the car carry speed. He brakes hard on second gear and lets it drift, easing off on the left side because there’s another corner approaching.

Then he accelerates.

The tail disappears. Fifteen minutes on the road, nothing.

“It’s gone,” Castiel says and with an abrupt twist, he floors the car to the next divergent from the highway in the cover of the thick trees. Dean holds on for dear life muttering curses under his breath. Castiel makes a U-Turn, a maneuver earned him loud honks from passing cars and Omega hissing. Mouth curling, Castiel coolly manages to ease the car in the slight traffic. Gear shifting, car shrieking, he floors back now going in the opposite direction.

He scans the road they were using and saw the same vehicle drive past the speed limit. Nothing on sight was following them. Not relying on that he throws them off the scent, he silently looks at Dean breathing quickly beside him.

Gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside while feeling fuming anger, he strokes the wheel.

“We need a replacement.”

Dean stares and Castiel tries not to get distracted when the Omega swallows hard.

“We’re not gonna hijack another car… right?”

“We’re hijacking another car,” Castiel confirms. “I think the car is wired.”

“What?” Dean sits straight like the car personally offended him. He scans the car around and for a moment Castiel thought Dean was only squirming in his seat, only to find the Omega actually frowning in consideration at the panel beneath the dashboard with bottom lip beneath his front teeth.

“Dean?”

“I can take it apart.” Dean suddenly says, removing his seatbelt that makes Castiel tighten his hand on the wheel. The Alpha glances blankly at the Omega.

“What?”

“I can do something about the tracker if you think there’s one. You think you can find it?” Dean says and to his credit, Castiel nods liking the confidence in the Omega’s eyes.

“You know how to dismantle a car?” Castiel glances at Dean carefully and he tries not to sound disbelieving. There are many things he wants to know about Dean and if Dean says he can, Castiel believes him. The amount of trust he places on his omega in a shot while not even members of the special force can take from him.

“As long as you’re not talking about a _bomb,_ I’m good. I used to work part-time in an auto shop for a friend of my dad, Bobby Singer for a year. Learned a lot from basic tuning and stuff… you want me to check?”

It’s Castiel’s turn to consider. Tempted as he was to see his Omega’s handy work, he shakes his head at their current plight. “I’d rather we change the car, this is not suitable for a chase, let alone any delivery.” He taps the wheel.

Dean nods but the way his lips quirk isn’t of disappointment.

“I forgot how you’re a delivery guy. Do you do pizza too? _Are you a pizza man?”_

Castiel slowly blinks at the Omega, then pulls his eyes back at the road.

“I do anything.”

There’s a brief exchange of quick smiles. His Omega smells wonderfully _happy._

Giving Dean a fine, heavy look that screams nothing of wanting to kiss his Omega, he satisfied himself at the blush creeping on Dean’s cheek. No tuning is needed there, they are in sync. Dean stays staring at the window into the blur of the street

“On the next grocery mart.” Castiel casts his eyes on the number of industrial buildings. It’s still early and people will be out there for coffee or early sandwiches. A BMW would be nice.

“You’re full of surprises, Omega,” Castiel says, and the way his scent makes the Omega smile pleases him immensely.

Until Castiel steers the car clear off the highway again leading to interstates. He finally sees nothing behind them so he inhales deeply. Dean is staring at him in wonder with hands back on the seatbelts.

“Dean?”

“Is this how you drive when you work? And the police don’t come after you?”

“I don’t drive slow.” Cas says perturbed, “This car isn’t fit for a car chase. My old one was blown to pieces as you already know.”

“A hundred miles from the army and you’re still getting things blown up, house and car— geez, how’s retirement working for you, Cas?” Dean is trying to lighten the mood but it’s obvious from his scent how concerned he is.

“I can always find another one.”

“What about finding yourself another Omega?”

Castiel’s hands tighten on the wheels. Very abruptly, he pulls the car over the rocky side of the road, earning another wave of angry honks but he doesn’t give a damn. He stares at Dean hard in the eyes and he knows how acrid he is making the car stink and the Omega all but shrink back a little and wanting to reach the Alpha at the same time.

“We need to talk about that at length if necessary,” Castiel tells Dean quietly. One takes from Omega's scent and the Alpha knows that Omega would never hesitate to throw himself to hell if it was for the safety of those who he cared about. And Castiel admires him for that.

“I’m just saying if we don’t have a choice—” his voice shook—

“That is ridiculous, we have a choice and I have the feeling I’m not going to like yours.” The Alpha grits his teeth, anger simmers from him and he doesn’t hide it. Dean shifts away on his seat, shoulders knocking the door.

“I’m not saying I’m jumping at their wagon the next turn, Cas—"

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?”

“No, it’s not that—”

“Then what are you saying?” Cas snaps, eyes long-suffering as it carefully zeroed in the Omega. There’s a building sense of panic somewhere in him and he knows what it is. He knows what Dean means. It scares the shit out of him.

“I’m just saying if we’re caught and it’s between choosing you and throwing myself at them, I know what my choice is!”

Castiel’s anger ebbs.

“I’m not gonna screw up bad enough to let my Omega worry about me.”

Dean’s eyes widened a little and Castiel can see the shadow behind his eyes. There’s a moment they let the staring contest take over the importance of time. Castiel watches Dean’s jaw clench and slacken, making a gap between his lips to let out air yet all the Alpha can think of is kissing him again. He gives Dean a heavy look, one that weighs how important that he understands. Then his eyes fall on Omega's lips.

“Okay, I get it… can we get out of here now?”

“Dean,” Castiel takes Dean’s hand in his own and holds his green eyes. There’s something he can’t explain, a gut instinct. “I don’t want to lose you,” Castiel says. It’s pounding in his ears with an ache at the memory where he nearly lost the Omega once.

Dean’s hands are calloused against his own and this is the only time Castiel rubs his fingers on the Omega’s knuckles. He raises it up to his lips and kisses it tenderly, feeling the Omega holding his breath, just staring at him with his big shiny eyes like Castiel just turned all the lights in the room.

Dean takes a moment to take that in, then he is nodding and reaching a hand over his Alpha’s hand on the gearshift.

Castiel pulls his eyes but not after making sure Dean understands. He pulls from the side of the road after one quick glance on the side mirror and there on the road again.

Dean held Castiel’s hand until they made a stop beside a blue BMW parked by a family restaurant an hour later. Dean was less apprehensive by then and was even urging him to quickly pick the lock while the Omega eyes their surroundings. It was easy to pick the lock of the car and haul themselves in and make sure no one sees them, bringing along the duffle bag Castiel prepared before they left that now destroyed house.

Castiel drives away.

It’s another mile and Dean kept to himself at first. Pretending to be interested in the stereo that Castiel doesn’t bother to turn. The speakers' screech of blank station as the Omega tries to wade a signal, apologizing when Castiel growls at a horrid scratch that splits his sensitive ears.

After a few seconds of thumbing the button, Dean settles on a slow rock band Castiel doesn’t recognize. It seems to calm the Omega when he leans back on his seat with fingers drumming at the beat of the song. Castiel lets him be at peace. It’s broad daylight around past 10 in the morning and with a tinted car and good AC, he lets the Omega be.

Dean begins to become restless.

“Are you okay, Dean?”

“Fine.” He doesn't look at the Alpha.

Castiel could ignore him, could be as stubborn the Omega if it gets to that. The Omega reeks with discomfort and a morose atmosphere hits the car. Castiel grits his teeth as he pulls over near a gas station. He turns and unbuckles his seatbelt. He is crossing Dean’s space with arms stretching to the back of Dean’s seat.

The Omega locks with his eyes and Castiel can be gentle, he can be patient, he can be many things if it's for Dean.

“What’s the matter?”

“I…” Dean’s throat hesitates. Castiel can see his green eyes sidetrack with his fingers fumbling on the seatbelt once again. He falls silent but the scent is too strong to ignore. Castiel reaches out and slides his right palm on Dean’s nape, rubbing it tenderly to soothe him. Almost immediately, the awful scent of fear lessens. The Omega turns his head, when he did, his eyes tearful.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, turning his nose over the Alpha’s pulse point and sighing. “I trust you, Alpha, I do…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean looks tired and strained. Castiel only wants to take care of him.

“It does, I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean stares back looking a little heartbroken and Castiel grips the steering wheel to pull the Omega close.

“Then don’t think of leaving me behind, Dean,” Castiel says warningly, his Alpha instinct kicking in. He can’t even imagine that possibility. He pulls Dean closer so the Omega is pressed on his body. He hears him whimper and tucks him a little closer, wrapping the shaking Omega in his arms.

“I don’t mean… _shit, you don’t know me… I hurt everyone, Cas…”_

“Who doesn’t hurt anyone these days,” Castiel says equally, sensing his mate's distressed that obviously cannot wait later. It's all adrenaline he tells himself, but he and Dean will find the time. They will have that time.

“But I don’t want to hurt you.” Dean cries on his neck, skin on his forehead pressing tight on Castiel’s jaw.

“You won’t… because you’re not gonna leave me, right, Dean?” Castiel whispers, sliding his hands down at the small of Dean’s back and pulling a little closer, “We’re going to stay together and if they catch us, we will run. We will get away. You don’t need to do anything but trust your Alpha…”

He feels Dean swallowing hard, knowing Dean is at the end of his wits, exhausted and restless. Comfort rests on their shoulders, the Alpha inhaling the scent easing to what he believes is placating and sweet. He kisses Dean’s neck again.

“Dean…” he murmurs on the Omega’s ear, pulling away a little.

Arms tightening around the Alpha’s neck, the Omega growls reluctantly. Castiel watches him, sees if there's any hint of doubt in his true mate's eyes. He gets it now, what makes Dean so endearing... he's so... 

“It’s lunch time. Do you want to eat anything… pie?” he asks.

Dean pulls back, blinking at the Alpha with his lips too lavishly plush and red. 

“How did you know I like pies…?” Dean asks, “Are you psychic?”

“Near, if said psychic have eyes,” Castiel says ruefully, adjusting back on his own chair and enjoying the honey scent sticking on his own skin, “he’ll know the difference of an excited Omega over stopping at that family restaurant, staring at the poster of pie while his Alpha picks a car lock, and a disappointed Omega when they drove away.”

The blush on Dean’s cheeks burning his precious freckles that Castiel is so overly fond is worth the fight.

* * *

They got into a diner with Castiel being overly vigilant as he parks at the back of the restaurant where the car won’t be spotted easily. The Red Chill Grill diner is packed but Dean spots an empty table between the restroom and the sink, blinders down. The chairs are comfortable enough for four people and the Omega slides first with Castiel tilting his head and staring at him. He feels thirsty.

Dean blinks up to him, to the table, then to Castiel again.

“Cas?”

“Is it okay if I crowd you?” he asks politely, deep voice rough.

Dean’s smile is dainty sweet but his sarcasm is level ten.

“Oh, Cas, you flirt. Come and sit with me Alpha.”

Castiel indulges, but he slides not only to protect his Omega—an arm sliding over his shoulders, hand-clapping tight on Dean’s shoulder, Castiel pushes on Dean’s space and buries his nose indulgently on the crook of the Omega’s neck. He can feel Dean’s breath hitching and knows how Dean seems frozen for a moment until Omega slides his trapped arm between them behind his Alpha, wrapping it around Castiel.

The Alpha inhales his scent. It’s the sweetest in the world.

“Are you tired? Do you want me to drive?”

“It’s okay.”

“The waiter’s coming, you want to get anything?”

“Anything you like.”

“No, really, Cas? What’s your preference? You want all the green stuff? Wanna make a rainforest in your stomach?”

“I want _you_.” Castiel bites his lips at the urge to bite the offending skin of his Omega. He can’t, not here. He senses the Omega tenses but Castiel was also at the end of his patience. Three hours’ drive and a moment where he has to endure the putrid scent of an angry and distressed Omega. _His Omega._

Castiel doesn't normally break under any pressure, but it’s different with Dean. The longer he spends time with the Omega, the more he realizes how Dean is like a quicksand, easy to fall into, harder to. Dean keeps sucking him in and it scares him a little. His distress doesn’t go unnoticed because Dean suddenly kisses his forehead.

Castiel licks Dean’s neck. He tastes good.

“Stop that…” the Omega says softly.

Castiel tenses when he feels someone walk close to them—he doesn’t scent anything so it’s probably a beta. Dean curls his fingers around Castiel’s hips and pulls him a little possessively when the waiter is on their table.

“I’ll order,” he whispers in Castel’s ear who refuses to nudge away, enjoying the warmth, the honey scent, the solid body, and just everything about Dean. “I’ll take your two steaks and ribs, easy on the cheese with his, no sneaky salads, fries one please, and two boxes of apple pie to go.”

Castiel gives out a rumble and sneaks a nip under the Omega’s jaw. The table jumps. Or Dean’s knees hit under the table followed by a curse under his breath. Castiel remains perched around him. The waiter repeats their order, tells them it’s going to be a good fifteen minutes, and then disappears.

“Geesh, Cas…” Dean angles his face, jaw touching the Alpha’s hair but Cas is perfectly buried on his neck, unmoving. “You wanna start porn early in the afternoon? _Stop biting!”_

“He’s staring at you.” Castiel growls, licking on his red mark. Dean squirms a little closer, tucking their heads together.

“Who doesn’t? I walk in with a handsome Alpha on my arms and feel like I’m the bride of the day. The only thing missing is you sweeping me off my feet. Your scent on me. Quit hiding your face, are you a criminal or something?”

Castiel turns his head, forehead still on his Omega’s shoulder.

“I am abducting you if you thought about it.”

Dean’s brows rose like the thought never really crossed his mind.

“Should I scream?”

“I can make you.” Castiel can’t help his tongue and no one can make him stop. Beside him the Omega squirms, right shoulder pulling back to wipe the mark of his Alpha, their eyes meeting.

“Behave, Cas.” But Dean’s scent tells otherwise and Castiel crowds him even more to kiss his open lips. It’s sweet and slow, Castiel takes his time with Dean opening to his mouth more. The Omega’s scent tightens in the air and Castiel stops, breathless, head pressed on his Omega. Looks are thrown their way and Castiel’s eyes flash in daggers, jealousy over the people staring at his Omega when he glares around.

Dean tugs on his shirt.

“That guy probably thinks you’re hot,” Dean says cheekily.

“Who?”

“The guy staring at us from the door. Been staring at us—” Dean stops when Castiel reaches a fingertip on his lips. Dean’s eyes widened.

“Don’t move.” Castiel’s voice is sharp, his free hand carding over the hem of Dean’s loose shirt. The Omega stays very still and Castiel leans on him like he’s about to kiss him. Anticipation built upon the scent of the Omega again but Castiel only tilts his head next.

Castiel can breathe his Omega’s arousal. He wants to kiss Dean again. He did. Dean’s lips open pliantly but the Alpha leaves a little space to stare the Omega in the eyes.

“Can you look where this man is sitting, Dean? Can you still see him?”

Dean swallows. Then he nods.

“Don’t look at him…just… angle your eyes…”

“How—?” Dean begins to protest.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice is deep, assuring. Dean’s eyes flicker with trust and he looks past the Alpha who leans to press their lips again. Into it, Dean’s irises expanded. The Alpha pulls and stares into Dean so intensely as if he can see through his soul. Dean stays still, eyes unblinking until their lips meet again and this time the Alpha sinks his teeth on the Omega’s bottom lips, suckling on it as he presses forward, keeping Dean’s face away from anyone’s view this time.

They were interrupted when the waiter came back with two boxes of pie in a paper bag.

“Five minutes, is it?” Castiel doesn’t look away from Dean who is equally entranced, lips wet and swollen, his face pink from ear to ear.

“Uh, that’d be 7 minutes more, sir.” The waiter replies indifferently now. Castiel turns to him quietly. He sees the man stand still like he’s surprised but Castiel dismisses whatever Beta had in mind.

“Bring our bill and wrap the food up, we’ll take it out.”

“O-Okay, uh, got it.” The beta disappears but not before the Alpha notices the lingering look to his Omega. He shoots Dean a look.

“I said so. He keeps looking at you.”

“He’s so into you, Cas, believe me, I know.” Dean leans heavily to his Alpha with that unsettling air Castiel eases with another run of his nose to his Omega. “Are we gonna be okay?”

“Your pie may not make it.” Castiel considers.

“Bummer.” Dean bumps his head on Castiel’s. “Can’t eat it here, can I?”

“You will be full and I don’t want you puking all over someone else’s car we need to hijack again.”

Dean’s face turns solemn.

“You sure it’s someone after us?”

“Gun holster bulging on his sides, even if he is a cop they usually go in tandem and he doesn’t strike me as someone with particular interest to anything else in his general vicinity except two scent bonding boyfriends.”

“What a creep. Why don’t you let me go there, give the guy a good talk about how it’s rude to stare when people are trying to make out in the middle of a full diner?”

“You will do no such thing.” Castiel holds Dean’s wrist firmly but there’s a smile on his lips, “but it’s not advisable to stuff yourself with too much food with the amount of running we’re going to do.”

Dean stares up at him like the world just shattered and Castiel curses about Omegas being so adorable while on the run it can’t be helped, he has to take care of his Omega’s needs.

“Dean—”

“I’m kidding. I’m good.” Dean takes the pie from the table and shields it with both arms on the table. “I’m gonna guard this with my life.” He declares.

Saying so, they’re out of the door fifteen minutes later with Dean pretending to go to the bathroom first and Castiel following him once a family stands up together and blocks him from view.

They hit the road, Dean eating his pie.

“Where are we going again?”

“To the coast. Somewhere North.”

“Another coast? You have a thing for oceans, Cas?”

Castiel accelerates the car. He imagines Dean with him walking in the peaceful shoreline... It's a beautiful sight.

He glances at Dean with protectiveness seeping in his scent. It makes Dean turn a glance, their eyes catch. Silently as their hands reach, the Alpha promises to protect that dream. That he will protect Dean.


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they take his Omega... the Alpha raises hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for violence! Enjoy!

Castiel feels Dean stir beside it. The ride is long and too still.

His Omega opens his eyes in the dark with a trench coat over his body. Dean blinks around, then sighs when Castiel rubs his arms.

“You’re awake?”

“We’re still on the road?” Dean croaks, feeling the ache of his back. He turns in time to see Castiel smile by the driver seat. They are still on the road.

“Almost there.”

Dean groans and sits properly. “I feel… so heavy…”

Castiel doesn’t comment on it. The lingering scent is telling. He tightens his hold on the wheel, his throat drying.

“Where are we?” Dean says gruffly. The watch by the dashboard tells them its 3:00 am in the morning. Castiel sighs. Dean blinks. “We’ve been driving for three hours and…” Dean’s voice trails away as his eye’s locks on his Alpha.

Castiel remains still but he can feel the anticipation building. He’s been waiting for Dean to notice and when his omega did, tension rises between them.

He can feel Dean’s intense eyes widen, can tell when the Omega’s scent spikes up painfully and all he can think is how Dean’s lips part open for him to take. But he can’t…eyes on the road, soldier.

“Cas,” Dean demands with a growl when seconds past and nothing happens, “Cas, you idiot, if you don’t stop this car now, I’m going to jump in your vision and I won’t care if we crash, dammit!”

Castiel swallows hard and checks out the mirrors again. They are along a free, stretching road already at the coastal side with only the line of street lines lighting their way. The breeze is cold with their open windows Castiel used to let the air in otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to control himself.

His body is warm. He is sweating very badly and his hands are shaking. Be it from the adrenaline rush that morning plus the unexpected scent loop. Castiel is sure he is on a _rut._

Dean leans to the glove compartment when Castiel pulls on a dark corner with a dead lamplight. A couple of hours ago, they stopped at a gas station just before dinner and bought some supplies. Dean takes out bottled water and hands it to the Alpha who breathes hard. Castiel undoes the cap and chugs solid amounts until the bottle is empty. Dean shuts the windows off and before the Alpha can say anything, Dean adjusts the driver seat to lean down—then Dean is above Castiel in a flash, straddling him. Castiel breathes hard.

“You fucking idiot, are you going to drive all the way when you’re this… _hot?”_

“Maybe…” Castiel’s nostrils flare at the aroused scent of his Omega and he clasps both hands on Dean’s side, not letting him get away easily, “We’re still in danger of being found… I can’t let my guard down,”

“I say you do,” Dean leans down and starts licking Castiel’s jaw. The Alpha only sighs, letting his Omega ease down the tension in his shoulder as Dean navigates above him. Castiel’s head is aching and there’s something prickling at the back of his eyes, but Dean’s scent clears him off it,

“You going to take me, Cas?”

“I can’t,” Castiel grits his teeth, but his body says differently when he thrusts against Omega's ass pressing him down. Dean whimpers and the sweet taste of his Omega’s scent slams his olfactory and Castiel growls. He slides his palms up to Dean’s back and pulls him in so he can scent his neck. Dean’s pliant body crashes to him. Dean has to hold on the seat’s shoulder pad for support. They catch each other’s eyes, breathing in their looping scents of honey and wood.

Castiel pulls Dean for a kiss, scents mingling while his hands work on Dean’s clothes, peeling his shirt and pants while the Omega mutters curses of excitement and anticipation. He breathes in his Omega, the scent driving him crazy. Castiel knows he can’t take Dean like this, in the middle of the road. He tries not to think how beautiful his omega looks with his skin exposed in the dim light of the street lamps. He doesn’t think of how he holds his breath as he finally gets to see Dean’s skin when he pushes his shirt away, doesn’t think of the perfect alignment of freckles on his flushed skin. But when Dean slick finally frees from his tangled pants, Castiel can’t help himself, he sits up and crushes their lips together. Dean tastes like the last chocolate he ate. Both panting, Castiel loses his Omega’s ear,

“I want you,” he exhales, curling his fingers over Dean’s sides, the Omega’s scent filling his nose, sending electrical current in his body, “Dean… Dean…”

Dean whines, arms stuck inside his shirt and Castiel is there, lapping over his neck, his chest, and takes his omega’s sweet buds in much adoration.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice hitches, pushing away all his Alpha’s clothes, breathing hard and groaning when Castiel’s cup both his ass. “At the back… please…”

The scent of Omega slicks pushes Castiel to push Dean to love. The Omega doesn’t waste time, he throws his legs over the back seat. Castiel finds him there sprawled and presenting, his ass wet and waiting.

A groan escapes Castiel when he kneels behind Dean. The Omega slick gives him goosebumps. Biting over his Omega’s cheeks, growling at the sound Dean makes, Castiel licks inside Dean with so much ardor his Omega’s cries are music to his ears.

“Y-you gotta do it, Cas…” Dean mumbles face buried on the seat, “Please… please, Alpha…” Dean squirms under him, slick fully slipping and Castiel knows there’s no stopping it now. With his rut consuming him, he drapes his body over the Omega, pressing his cock on his crack, licking his ears, marking Dean’s neck where the mating bite goes. Dean whimpers.

“Alpha…”

“Dean,” Castiel growls, biting Dean’s shoulder. The Omega freezes. Castiel presses closer to Dean, his face sweltering with body heat, he licks Dean’s neck again and sighs when he thrusts to Dean, not really there but rutting. The Omega’s smell envelopes the entire car and all Castiel can think of is how he wants to take Dean, but the dangerous situation hangs in his mind. “I can’t…”

Dean whines, actually whine. Castiel flips Dean to his back and slots himself between his Omega’s legs where he presses his hard cock against Dean’s, grinding hard, his scent making Dean clutch on his shoulders for dear life.

“Cas, fuck, _come on!”_

Castiel shakes his head and embraces his Omega.

“I can’t… won’t risk us being found like that… it’s too dangerous,”

Dean cries on his shoulders and Castiel soothes him with tender kisses on his wet cheeks, sweet honey coming from Dean’s body, he licks that too. When he can no longer stop Dean’s soft cries, Castiel shifts in position so he can lean down between Dean’s legs and swallow down his Omega.

Dean gasps. Castiel falls right into heaven with so much slick and he sucks Dean with all his strength put into it. Dean tightly pulls his hair but he stays where he is, taking and taking until Dean’s body is trembling and slick pours. Castiel growls at the amount and takes that too. He will take everything from Dean. He chances a glance up, sees Dean’s face all debauched, Castiel helps himself more, driving Dean to the edge time and again until his Omega is the one pushing him down and sinking his teeth on the Alpha’s neck.

“Are you in pain?” Dean asks him, eyes wide. Castiel doesn’t answer that too so he closes his eyes. Dean nudges the tip of his nose to his Alpha’s cheek and they gaze at each other meaningfully, longingly, Castiel trying to make Dean understand the danger and how he has fully decided not to take his Omega here. Dean kisses him, soft and gentle. Castiel kneads on Dean’s red as cheeks, regretting every minute he’s not inside his Omega but it can wait. _It can wait._

“I’ll suck you so hard, you can fuck in my mouth,” Dean suddenly whispers.

Castiel quickly grabs his arm when he tries to slide down to his waist.

“Dean, you don’t have to—”

“Yeah, want to,” Dean’s green eyes glints darkly as he looks from Castiel’s eyes down to his cock with the tip of his tongue at the corner of his lips. Dean’s eyes linger on Castiel’s lips and the desire in Omega's eyes is so obvious that Castiel let’s go of his arm.

Dean takes his time kissing Castiel’s chest to his packed middle. Castiel’s nose flairs at the scent of arousal filling them and he has to shut his brain for repeatedly thinking what it would feel like fucking inside Dean. His eyes water next when Dean’s lips kiss the tip of his cock.

“Dean,” Castiel whines, gritting his teeth, trapped under his Omega who moans and whimpers beneath him trying to coax Castiel while the Alpha’s cock is in his mouth, but Castiel won’t take the bait. He lets Dean do what he wants to help his Alphas rut, sucking Castiel for more than half an hour before he is begging for Castiel to knot him. Castiel tugs him up to his body until they are kisses senseless.

“No, baby, I’m so sorry,” Castiel presses their forehead together.

“You smell so good, Alpha…” Dean breaths hard, nibbling in Castiel’s ears, taking Castiel’s cock in his hand where he strokes the throbbing shaft still hard and alive under his touch even after an hour of blowing, “God, you… Cas, I can’t wait… when…?”

“When you’re safe, Omega,” Castiel insists, taking over Dean’s hand on his cock. He takes Dean’s too and with their hands together, both jerk their cock in slow rhythm until sparks fly and both grunting and trembling, they come.

Dean slumps on his shoulder and Castiel kisses his sweet face. He embraces Dean close, buries his face on Dean’s shoulder, and swears no one can take his Omega from his arms.

* * *

Castiel doesn’t stop at any motel, nor did he encourage any stopping in the next five hours when the sun is high up the sky. They ordered take-outs and let Dean eat in the passenger’s seat which received no qualm from the Omega. Castiel doesn’t do the motels even when his rut is still on, letting Dean take care of him at the back of the car that the whole vehicle smells nothing but of their sex and hot rut.

Dean is happy with the arrangement and even joked about not worrying about any leases as long as Castiel is with him in the drive because apparently those are the only things he needed in the word— take out the phone to call his brother, and a car where he and his Alpha can fuck.

“No,” Castiel says when they stop for gas and he checks the map for any active checkpoints since they are reaching the border. Upon answering, Dean throws him a frown.

“You don’t want that? It’s a simple life, Cas?”

“No, you will worry about leases because I don’t want my pups living in the streets. I want them grounded.” He glances at Dean seriously only to find the Omega smiling wide.

“Don’t want them drifting before they can walk, eh?” Dean reaches to kiss him. The gas guy returns to return Castiel’s credit card. The drive to reach the border didn’t take long. Castiel sees ahead of them and tells Dean to get the black visors from the glove compartment he spotted when Dean was putting his essentials inside, which here means the food.

“Wear it,” Castiel advises as he pulls the shades.

“Why?” Dean makes a face but pulls the shades anyways, “You know who wears sunglasses inside a car, Cas?” he dips his head on one side with a critical look, “Douchebags.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, protected by the tinted shades. The reason for the shades come soon enough when they see two police cars in the roadway with blinking stoplights. Dean glances at him. Castiel keeps a firm look.

Castiel opens his window and flashes the officers a smile, the smile turns into a grimace when the officer pulls his cap and smiles back with smirk Castiel will recognize any day.

“Hey, there, _Mr. Novak_.”

* * *

Castiel has his eyes painfully close as he and Dean sit inside one of the identical offices in the precinct local of town. Inspector Gabriel must have pulled some strings to borrow one of the head office room just to place them. In fact, it’s actually pretty generous that they aren’t thrown inside one of the cells or in the interrogation room, but it also means they are still treated as civilians under question. _Odd._ Castiel doesn’t like it at all.

The only thing calming his rioting instinct to escape is the Omega holding onto his arm with the same disquiet scent. Castiel wraps his palm on top of Dean’s hand and squeezes it lightly when they gaze at each other.

“It’s going to be okay,” he says quietly. Under his gaze, Dean whose stubbornness flicker in his eyes submits with a nod.

“But you’re still…” Dean scent the air and leaning closer to the Alpha’s strong scent. Castiel is barely holding it together but with Dean beside him, he knows he can still make it. His head is actually aching so bad, he just wants to lie somewhere where he can have Dean, bite Dean, mark Dean as his again and again. No wonder the officers gave him a dose of strong medicine to keep his shit together. Castiel actually warned them. He didn’t want to hurt Dean or he would have killed Gabriel too.

“Cas,” Dean whispers worriedly. “Alpha…you’re hurting yourself. You know you can take me anytime,” he is almost pleading.

“You’re teasing me, Dean,” Castiel

“The medicine is working, but I still need you tonight,” Castiel says, eyes lingering at his Omega who nods without question. He knows Dean is also having a hard time not to sink claws into him, he can see it at the frantic way Dean is holding himself, the way Dean’s eyes stay on his mouth, the way Dean is warm and ready to be his in every way.

Castiel closes his eyes. Dean is beside him. The blockers are working. It’s a small price to pay if it means Dean is safe…. Dean is beside him…he chants this like a mantra.

“What are we going to tell him? Do we tell him the truth?” Dean searches his eyes, solemn and firmly believing everything Castiel will say. It makes Castiel happy. He leans his body towards his omega too, trying to find comfort as worry drowns him in. He leans on Dean’s shoulder and inhales his scent for good measure. Dean strokes his back, nosing Castiel’s hair and sighing. Castiel grits his teeth. The urge to bite Dean is constantly making his throat rumble.

“Depends if we can trust him,” Castiel replies quietly, still basking in his Omega’s comfort.

“But how did he find us?” Dean asks, “We changed directions many times, we even changed cars…”

That’s what Castiel likes to find out.

“Thank you,”

It came out of nowhere that for a moment, the Alpha thought it was in his head. But as he glances at his Omega, he finds Dean staring at him fondly. Castiel sits up.

“For what?”

“For saving me,” Dean smiles with sincerity,“for not leaving me behind… even when you barely know me… you… you’re always saving me, and I’m… I’m just happy I ended on your trunk… I’m happy you’re my Alpha.”

Castiel touches Dean’s cheeks and pulls him in a sweet, breathtaking kiss. He can’t apologize enough to Dean. Can’t make up for the moment he willingly let his mate go Dean earned it looking so handsome while confessing his feelings. Castiel wants to make him his again if only this turbulent interruption would stop. He kisses Dean open-mouthed, lets his tongue slip inside Dean’s minty heat. Enjoys the blush that fills Dean's beautiful face.

“You’re my mate,” Castiel whispers, “Of course I’d save you.”

He will take Dean away. He’s going to fight their way out of here if it means Dean is safe beside him. No one, not even the law can keep him from Dean. The Omega moans so sweetly. Castiel tastes all corners that Dean lets him, nibbles on his lips as his palms run down the back of the Omega’s nape, heat building up in their bodies. He feels Dean tremble under his touch and growls in satisfaction. He wants Dean. He only wants Dean.

The office door opens and the inspector pokes his head in. Castiel doesn’t care at the clearing of a throat and kisses Dean’s neck hungrily, loving the way Dean is quivering, wanting him.

The inspector clears his throat again.

“Uh, yeah, I’m sorry to interrupt.”

Dean growls. Castiel pulls away quietly, hand still on Dean. He locks gaze with the Alpha and it’s all thanks to the drugs that kept his Alpha at bay that the Inspector is still alive under Castiel’s murderous gaze.

There’s visible animosity between him and Inspector Gabriel who stares back with his usual poker face. He doesn’t come in. Good choice. Castiel is still technically in the middle of his rut so his alpha mode is right there at the top and with Dean still being threatened, no medicine can stop Castiel from going all out. Gabriel knows the danger. Castiel is like a landmine right at the moment.

“Come on guys, don’t make me look like the bad guy here when I separate you, and no more growling—”

Castiel snarls. Gabriel eyes him patiently.

“Sorry, Novak. I need to speak privately to each of you.”

Silence followed his words. The inspector scratches his head.

“Separately.”

Then erupting anger.

“You know better than to separate us,” Castiel feels his whole body heating up in rage. The mere thought of separating with Dean is... is… he breathes hard. “ _Inspector_ …” Dean is beside himself too, Castiel feels him lean closer.

“And I think you also know I can make you rot in your prison cell, rut or whatnot, so back off, Novak. No hard feelings.” Gabriel replies drily. Castiel surges forward but Dean places a hand on the top of his hand.

“Cas, it’s fine.” He can feel Dean’s heartbeat rapidly increasing, he still has a vivid idea of what Dean’s nervous scent smells like and it drives Castiel insane that someone is making his mate feel like that. Instant kill is necessary but his weapons were collected. No—he still has his blade under the sleeve of his arm—this is not Inspector Gabriel’s lucky day.

“You’re not going,” Castiel says.

“Cas, I don’t want you in prison,”

“I’m not going either.”

Dean chuckles but it’s his mate covering his eyes with his palm that gets Castiel to stop breathing hard. Everything is dark and all he can feel is his mate’s hand over his closed eyes.

“Stop looking so scary, I’ll think you want to get the Inspector laid. I’ll get jealous.”

Castiel doesn’t answer. Instead, he tilts his head so his nose is under Dean’s palms. He growls at the little amount of scent he can get. He wraps his arms around Dean whose standing in front of him now and rests his head on his Omega’s chest.

“Come back soon,” he says as the darkness disappears and there is Dean smiling at him like the ray of sunshine that he is, smiling handsomely and breaking any haze of pain and discomfort of the Alpha. Castiel stands up to escort Dean to the door. Gabriel lets Dean walk out first to a waiting Beta officer. Castiel’s glare is all around until it falls down to Dean who smiles at him and walks to the next room.

Leaving the officers glowering at each other.

“If anything happens to him…” Castiel swears.

“He’s only next door,” the inspector all but rolls his eyes. “And I need to speak to you about your burnt house, your burnt car, and… _do you know what this will do to your record, ex-officer Novak_? Clearly, love-mate does you a number. I should worry about myself now, Novak.” Gabriel says.

“You clearly don’t know me,” Castiel returns to his chair and is surprised Gabriel closes the door.

“I know Alphas losing it over their Omega, you’re surprisingly _unsurprising_ in that regard.” The inspector may be short but he does seem a pack of punches. Castiel musters his anger. It’s hard with the pain in his body setting his teeth. He tells himself Dean is only on the other side of the wall. Dean is alright…

“Oh, so you didn’t kidnap Dean Winchester after all.”

Castiel lifts his eyebrow as the officer comes around the table to sit in his chair. When they find themselves sitting opposite each other, Dean knows he’s not the only one wondering the many ways to murder each other on the spot.

“Now, to business—”

“Dean is the victim here,” Castiel says outright.

Gabriel grimaces. “That I know, and if I didn’t know you well and your penchant for staying clear off trouble makers like hot Mr. Winchester there— _right—right, just a comment, don’t be a dick and eat me, jeez—_ what I’m saying is, after all these time you trying to stay off trouble, I’d make a wild guess it’s Dean Winchester who actually dragged you off your peaceful cloud.”

Castiel cocks his head. “I found my Omega. Were you expecting any less?”

“No, of course not, but it doesn’t change the fact your cover’s busted. Now tell me the story behind this before I change my mind and really stick your ass in one of the cells. Let’s start with how did you guys meet?”

Castiel studies Gabriel’s face.

“My job requires utmost secrecy especially when it comes to names.”

“Oh, for the love of—”

“However, since Dean is being threatened, I shall tell you the big names granted, you will let me and Dean leave this place and give support instead to his brother while I deal—”

“Just give me names, Novak!”

Castiel tells him. Everything. From Dean’s abduction, their encounter, the burnt building, the name of the company, what it does to Omegas, Dean’s brother being blackmailed, and Dean carrying the burden. When he’s done with all the names, the Inspector’s fingers are unstoppable on the keyboard as he checks the database of the FBI—which gets Castiel tilting his head.

_FBI?_

“How did you find us?”

“Eyes around, Novak, you’re not the only previous member of special operations, you know.” The screen flickers with faces that Castiel recognizes as that of Lucifer and then the mastermind himself— _Alastair._ “Bingo. Locations of every single warehouse, headquarters, and possible under investigation of CIA.”

Castiel frowns. Now it’s CIA. Who is Gabriel? But more importantly—

“You believe me?”

“Same blood, bro,” Gabriel rotates the chair to face Castiel again, “And hard to believe it, just because you’re on the elite force I so wanted to be in.”

Castiel blinks several times.

“Now, let’s go get your Omega, I need to confirm a few things—" he disappears before Castiel can say anything else but his attention quickly falls to the information still flashed on the screen. Alastair’s face and information. His anger doesn’t ebb. His instinct to harm spikes up— _the guy who wants Dean…_

Castiel growls. The door opens and there is Gabriel with an expression full of disbelief. Castiel senses something is wrong and his immediate thought is to his Omega.

“Where’s Dean?”

Inspector Gabriel grimaces, “I’ve been told he’s taken by his guardian ten minutes ago.” Castiel stands up so quickly his chair topples backward and his breathing on Gabriel’s face. All Castiel sees is red, fearsome _red._

_“Where. Is. Dean?”_

“Novak, you’re in a police station,” Gabriel warns.

“ _I will kill you—”_

“They are still in the building! Went to the rooftop—”

Aghast and with brain gearing quick, Castiel shoves Gabriel aside and runs as fast as his legs can bring him to the top of the building. He hears Gabriel calling back, telling officers not to get in Castiel’s way but the Alpha’s thoughts are far away from any chase behind him. His obstacles do good by jumping out of his way because right now, he is the one chasing and dammit, he shouldn’t have let Dean out of his sight.

There’s only one reason they will at the top. Castiel can hear it all the way from the fourth floor. The wind is picking sharply ahead of him, he can hear the loud drone of the fucking aircraft with rhythmic sound rocking the wind sharply, drumming in his eardrums as the engines roared.

He throws the rooftop door open and there they are—two men in tailored black suit dragging Dean to the helicopter. Castiel remembers the aircraft well. He remembers the silver tail and black doors hovering behind them during their escape. He needs to stop this abduction or he will lose Dean forever. That means getting rid of the pilot. His eyes easily see a figure in dark glasses is bent over the controls.

Except heads turn in Castiel’s direction as his entrance was pretty brazen, before he remembers the only weapon, he has is the blade over his arm. Then a figure in a white suit emerges from the helicopter. A familiar man Castiel easily dislikes.

The man who tried to kill him with a bomb twice. Also, the same guy who took Dean from his hands.

Taking Dean again. Castiel tastes copper. His anger skyrockets.

“You sure you want to do anything reckless, Mr. Transporter?” Lucifer calls out and whips a gun out of nowhere and points it at Dean’s temple. Castiel sees Dean’s body tremble as the cold metal presses on his head.

A second next, Lucifer is crying in pain with blood gushing out of his wrist where a jackknife is stuck that Castiel has thrown like a dart arrow. A growl of pain and then orders to kill booms in the air and Castiel rolls behind a large tube protruding from the hole on the ground as bullets shower in his direction.

_“Kill him!”_

“Cas!”

Dean’s voice is strained. The Alpha in him just wants to get Dean out of there but he knows it will take more than his instincts, and more his discipline and skill to get Dean back. The Alpha looks around him for anything but there are no weapons around. There’s only one place to get it and that’s the enemy line. When he chances a look at the helicopter, it’s to see Dean already inside with Lucifer’s tight hold behind his collar.

Castiel will make him pay.

He can’t do much when the helicopter leaves the ground. Guns are still pointed at the rooftop where he is hiding. Castiel watches helplessly as it takes off the air, hanging above the building for a few seconds before the reverberating sound of the engine takes it North. If he lets it get away now, there’ll be no way to reach Dean.

Castiel’s resolve to get him back takes precedence. To hell with being helpless, Castiel runs at the edge of the building with eyes eyeing the neighboring building, exactly as sounds of feet alerts him to Gabriel behind him.

“Novak!”

“Help Sam,” Castiel says, calculating the distance as he takes steps back. He doesn’t look anywhere but at the target. The sky is clear except for the moving dot of the helicopter. A few more steps and he’s all set. He’s going to reach Dean.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll get in touch,”

_“What the hell are you doing!?”_

Castiel’s eyes lock on target and he runs.

_“Flying to Dean.”_

He feels it the moment his feet leave and pushes the edge of the bricked building. He feels the rush of wind in his ears, the thundering beat of his heart and his boiling desire to get his Omega back as he crashes shoulders first to the window of the next apartment. Window glass breaks, the Alpha rolls on the floor protected by his long-sleeved suit. Castiel doesn’t even waste a moment as he gets on his feet and rushes to the fire exit stairwell and beats his aching side with skipping a few steps until finally, he grounds himself on the closed trash bin trunk. He runs out of to the open street with eyes searching the skies. It’s clear.

_“Shit.”_

There’s a beep behind him. Castiel turns around to see a motorbiker waving in his direction so he’d get out of the way. Castiel smiles.

Hurtling a motorbike in the air is easier but Castiel will pick a BMW car anytime any day. He twists the throttle, makes sharp turns to the north with the helmet on—not wanting to risk any further chase from any cops as he forgets the function of the clutch. No inertia. There’s no point stopping until he gets Dean. Senses heightened – no thanks to his rut—he feels the raw power of the machine as he speeds up, feels the tingling sensation of exhilaration his body has been looking for and feels comforted to be back in the field—only to realized he’d rather have Dean beside him than any motorbike that smells like oil and exhausts. With a quick twist of the throttle, the bike accelerates on the freeway where he can see a clearer view of the sky. From some distance, he sees the helicopter. Leaning down heavily, he aims for the dot in the air and locks down on the target.

He can only think of Dean. 

There's a trick when the helicopter finally makes an unexpected landing. No, it's not that. Castiel has seen it sway a couple of times in the air, so unsteady it was to the point that Castiel forgets he is driving a motorbike in his worry that it would crash. He thinks of Dean and prays that Dean is patient. He hoped many times that Dean is not- the helicopter sways again and there it goes with one body falling from the sky. Castiel cries in horror but upon realizing that it's one of the men in a dark suit, he watches with dread as the aircraft finally leans down and hovers in front of an empty warehouse. Castiel is just behind them when it finally makes a mark on the ground.

He is there when he sees the two figures fighting out of the chopper. He sees Dean punching Lucifer, sees one of the suited men hold Dean's arms back- Lucifer striking Dean in the cheeks- the rest Castiel forgets as he rams the motorbike straight over Lucifer's head and crashes the entire bike down on the body. Lucifer is dead before he hits the ground. Castiel doesn't dwindle, he is upon Dean's captor in instant. He's not afraid. He's got Lucifer's gun.

"Getaway or he dies!" shouts the manic 

Castiel tilts his head and locks his eyes to Dean.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean is breathing hard. "Alpha..."

Castiel shoots faster than any cowboys and when he's got the last man down, the pilot has disappeared, he finds Dean staring at him with eyes full of wonder. Castiel throws the gun on the floor and steps out of the pool of blood from Lucifer's corpse. This is far from over. There's still a giant corporation after Dean. Omegas that need help. A lawsuit to win. The transporter breathes out but is taken back to earth when his Omega slams on his chest, gripping on his shirt and shaking badly. Castiel gathers him on his arms. If only he can inhale Dean's scent everything will be perfect.

Castiel slowly pulls to have a better look at Dean. He growls in anger at the bruised cheeks and bleeding lip. "Oh, Omega... you're so reckless." he tugs on Dean's chin, blood rushing in his head because his mate is back in his arms, still... "Dammit, that was dangerous..." 

Dean's eyes are wide as saucers, "You're hurt and you're bleeding, stop worrying about me!"

"That's impossible," He wipes Dean’s tears away. "We have to get out of here, I can hear the police coming. You did kick a body out of that helicopter, that's bound to raise attention."

But Dean only stares at him adoringly.

“Cas... you came… again…saved me."

He can see Dean struggling to say more as he bites his already bleeding lip. Castiel rubs a thumb there to stop him. Dean doesn't need to worry about saving all the time, Castiel will do it again and again because Dean is his true mate. Dean is under his protection. Castiel softly smiles.

“We have an appointment tonight.” he reminds him and the blush he sees at the freckled cheek is an acknowledgment. Castiel embraces his Omega with eyes falling on the empty helicopter. A thought occurred to him in the middle of all the siren.

"I've also got a package to deliver home," he says. 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the coast where the ocean breeze eases the hearts...

“CAS!” Dean says, the air slapping on his face, the breeze whipping the scent of a happy Omega around. “What the hell! You own this!? You’re kidding.”

The squint Castiel gave him is telling.

“Shit,” Dean says once they reach the villa. It’s huge and definitely worthy to be called, “It’s paradise!”

Castiel nods. “We’ll be safe here.” Two days of recuperating in the hospital, he knows it's time to bring Dean to the safest hideout he keeps even from his closest friends. They are still beaten and tired so he figures the best way to heal their soul is this place. He looks out the horizon on the ocean in deep thoughts. He must’ve caused the Omega to flinch because the next thing, Dean is wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Are you okay, Cas? Are you still worried?"

Castiel knows Dean is worried. They both know it's not over, this danger that hangs in their heads in the name of Alastair.

“I will figure it all out. For now, I want you to relax, Dean, Can you do that for me?"

Dean stares and nods. "Okay, Alpha..."

Castiel tilts his chin. “You believe me, right Dean? That I will keep you safe?"

The Omega nods and smiles, keeping away any other trouble off his face. “Let’s enter your house.

“Now, I’m sure the key is somewhere under the floormat.” Castiel supplies with a heavy frown on his face when he looks at the door. The porch is made of polished white wood that stands out from all the brown and gray. The Alpha bents down the welcome mat to look for the keys with his Omega shaking his head in disbelief.

It took them another half an hour to settle in— the place needing a little cleanup but it’s perfect. Stone gray walls, one large chimney, a cottage of dream found on the outskirt of town. The kitchen is especially attractive to Dean who declares it's going to be his special room.

“Where is the king-sized bed?” Omega says with a smirk at the Alpha. Castiel pretends it doesn't affect him as his eyes go skyward as if he can see past the ceiling. 

"Upstairs."

"Want to start something, Alpha?"

The gaze he gives Dean is heavy. He snakes his arms around Dean's waist just to pull him in a swift kiss. "Anything you want, Omega... but I may need to go to town for supplies. You don't need to come, I’m going to but anything you want.”

“Why not buy a carpet and some fluffy blanket, Cas?”

“Why?”

Dean nods at the fireside meaningfully. “That’s a huge space in the middle of the fireside. I mean, it gets cold when you're near the ocean, right? It's much better to you know... get heat up next to a fireplace..."

Castiel can't think of anything to say no to that.

* * *

“Sam Winchester?”

A tall handsome man with ridiculously long hair turns around. Castiel emerges from the shadow of the room and door and pushes it to lock. He sees the tall man’s wariness with a shout preparing on his throat. The man obviously has been receiving many threats. He is prepared.

“It’s me, Novak.”

The name works like magic. Sam blinks then roars in anger, “Castiel? W-what are you doing here? Where’s Dean!”

Castiel inwardly sighs. _Yes, he is Dean’s brother alright._

Shortly, he tells Sam about how Dean has been living with him for a week, how he’s been keeping Dean safe in his villa at the coast, and how he and Dean are actually true mates now.

“You know I only believe you because you have the faint smell of my brother?” Sam says with a little crease on his brows. Castiel nods.

“I was hoping you would notice that.”

“How’s Dean?”

“Safe. He is now staying with the wife of a friend of mine... he's easily distracted because she is pregnant.”

Sam's face lights up, "D-Dean's interested in...?"

Castiel narrows his eyes. Of course, Dean will like being a parent. Dismissing the topic, Castiel narrates the number of instances he still notices shadows lurking around his omega and knows it’s not yet over. Sam confirms this by saying there are still death threats over his life and Dean’s and that only Gabriel is keeping him safe at the moment. Castiel doesn’t pry with the relationship, knowing well enough it’s none of his business.

Sam exhales and runs his hand on his long hair looking defeated. With slumping shoulders, he leans on his knees and heaves a sigh.

“I’m so worried about him… I was going to pull out of the case, only Gabriel says he’ll find another way to bring Alastair down… I was beginning to think it’s impossible to crash a big corporation like that. And I…”

“You do what you need to do, I’ll do mine. I will do anything that will keep Dean safe.”

Sam snaps his head up. Castiel doesn’t blink. He knows he will. In his mind’s eyes, he’s already lacing out plots of keeping Dean out of harm's way. Out of Alastair’s hands. He knows the threat is still there. Alastair is too intent, too obsessed with his Omega that there is only one left to stop him.

“What are you going to do?” Sam asks rather suspiciously.

“What I need to.”

“Then I’ll call— “

“No, too many people involved can risk discovery. I want to act quickly. I don’t want Dean living in this kind of condition.” Not with their pups in the future. The image of Alastair getting his hands-on Dean alone is enough to drive Castiel mad. “Don’t worry, I have my resources.”

“But how will you do it?”

Castiel only smiles.

“I’m a specialist.” He stands up, shakes hands with Sam and begins towards the door, his face turning a darker shade, his lips curving down. Whoever he finds threatening Dean, anyone who makes Dean cry, they will all answer to him.

They’re not gonna see the daylight of tomorrow, that’s for sure.

* * *

They are concealed in the darkness, armed to the teeth and waiting on top of a building filled with men in familiar black suits.

“Are you in position?” comes a cackle on his earpiece.

Castiel nods as he hides in the shadows, flattening his back on the surface as he looks beneath him with sharp eyes.

“ _Kinda feels like the old times, eh? Cas?”_

“Balthazar, you’re not supposed to distract me.”

_“Sorry. Just reminds me of old time's sake... oh, Uriel tells me they found the Omegas still kept underground."_

"Good."

 _"There's the signal._ _But do you see the target clearly?”_

“Yes.”

_“And? Remember our motto in the special forces when in the middle of such a hush-hush operation?”_

Castiel’s eyes narrow. “Get in. Get target out. Destroy all evidence.”

Balthazar snickers on the other side. _“You don’t sound like you’re pretty convinced with the destroying evidence only, Cassie?”_

“Balthazar,” Castiel interrupts all geared with the old special operations uniform, _“I’m going in.”_

_“Go crazy, Cas.”_

The next morning the news of Alastair’s downfall hits every screen and Castiel goes back quietly to his Omega’s arms assured now that threats are no longer hiding in the corners waiting for his Omega.

Dean Winchester is safe.

* * *

The next time he sees Dean stirs beside him, it’s because of the salty breeze whipping on his face. He frowns, grumbling, then opens his eyes and sees sunlight brimming from the horizon of the beach. He opens his eyes fully, exhaling at the view.

They are driving by coastline with pleasant views of the Pacific Ocean, glinting magnificently under the waking sun. The sky is too blue and the shaped gray mountains all but take his mate’s breath away.

“Cas…”

“Where in Fort Bragg.”

“Good… I miss home,”

It makes Castiel smile.

They reached the stately side of town place right after dawn with the gray bluish light of the sky giving them a view of an atmosphere of houses and bust streets. Birds on the trees, and seagulls by the sea, both exist and are rampant up the sky. Business shops are opening, already the town is busy. Castiel stops in front of a diner and looks at Dean.

“You look tired.”

“I was waiting for you so late last night,” Dean yawns, his freckles stretching too, “Where’d you go? You said you’re wrapping up business.”

“I did. You met with Sam while I’m away, right?”

“Yeah, he told me everything’s gonna be okay when you come back.”

“And? You’re not going to ask?”

Dean stares at him. "I am."

Castiel waits cautiously. Dean gives him a narrowed look.

"Why are you so devastatingly handsome?"

"Dean," Castiel says, unable to keep his face expressionless. He is worried about what Dean thinks after so and he will tell Dean the truth if his Omega asks.

“I’m fine,” Dean tells him. “I trust you. And I’m just hungry."

Two words said in one breather gives Castiel hope. Dean will never change. It's one of those things he likes about Dean, his readiness to accept, his willingness to forgive, and continue trusting and loving unbidden by any pain. But Castiel will never hurt Dean again.

“You know what, Cas? You really look like an assassin without the trench coat.”

“I like the trench coat. It’s got so many pockets too.”

“Yeah, but there’s such thing as an unhealthy obsession to come back miles when you forgot it on that last diner.”

“Dean, I think you said you’re hungry.” He passes the menu card to Dean who easily forgets the topic and orders pancakes. Castiel takes the same because Dean said it once, twice— _who doesn’t like pancakes?_

Castiel blinks then smiles. “Come on, lunch is ready.”

“I need to go to the grocery. Will you be fine here?” Castiel takes the vehicle’s key from

Dean looked at the wide-open sky where birds flew in flocks.

“It’s fine. And Cas?”

Castiel looks back at the Omega starring out in the ocean.

“Thank you.”

He left. It’s only once he is in the middle of town, thinking of contacting someone who can help them when he realized he forgot his phone inside his trench coat.

* * *

The fireside cackled.

“Cas?”

The Alpha looks down his Omega with chin on his chest. They are in front of the fireside half naked with only a blanket covering their bodies. There was a certain color on the Omega’s face, one that didn’t escape alpha who reached out and caressed his face. Castiel wraps his arms behind Dean and pulls him in.

“Someone’s awake.”

“I’m with you.” grumpy eyes settle on the green, “It’s impossible not to.”

“Jesus, Cas...” Dean flushes pink, then his hand began working its way on the covers. Castel closes his eyes and sighs when the Omega’s hands wrapped on his cock.

With a little more care, he feels the Omega’s strokes pace from quick to gentle. Castiel clenches his jaw and buries his nose on the Omega’s neck when Dean teases the head of his cock.

“Dean…” he buckles the Omega’s touch, arousal filling the air once more. He bites Dean’s shoulder with a growl, then runs his mouth on the Omega’s neck where his biting mark is. Lapping on the mark, he bites Dean again when his hand makes twists and long strokes, voice hitching at the hands working him to his climax.

“Alpha…” Dean says, not taking his eyes away from the alpha. “Would you look at me, Cas? I want to see you come.”

Castiel opens his eyes and when their eyes meet, something in Dean turns animalistic and he growls. He catches the Alpha’s lips and the searing presses and catches of their lips ignite a whole new fire of arousal and desire.

“I love you,” Dean says, pushing Castiel on his back. He straddles him, his twitching cock a beauty to behold as it hardened slowly on Castiel’s belly.

“Mm.” Castiel smiles. To see Dean straddling him with the fireside burning, their bodies too intense, he can only nod. “What do you have in mind, Omega?”

“ _Claim me again, Alpha... I'm yours."_

In hindsight, while Castiel’s body rocks with Dean who’s a mess on top of him, the scent of slick covering their bodies with the Omega slamming up and down against him while whispering all his love and adoration, Castiel knots him. He sinks inside his mate many times before his knot takes and he bites Dean's neck, pleased at the hum of pleasure coming out of his Omega's lips. The way Dean’s body clenches, teasing his cock and drawing out as much as it could when his release comes, things drain away from his mind and all the Alpha can do is take care of his Omega after. He drapes his body to his Omega still feeling unsated and asking for more. He feels his knot locking with Dean's heated core. 

They spent days as this and Castiel thinks after everything, he doesn’t regret meeting Dean. Dean is better than any sunshine or ocean that can bring him peace. Broken arms, broken legs, or wings, it’s all worth it if it’s Dean.

The breeze of the strong wind hit his face, its saltiness tasted on his lips, his black, curly hair flying behind him. He had long abandoned the thick trench coat and blue tie he typically dons and prefers the dark jacket and pants he wore. He was staring straight into the vast ocean, standing at the edge of the water with his leather shoes on the sand and kissing the tiny waves that reach it, his footsteps from the cabin behind him left the only mark of his beginning.

He welcomed the sound waves and the breeze of air which were the only thing he could hear in that empty land. There was nothing much to describe, save the silhouette of someone dear to him walking along the beach in the sandy coastline with his chestnut hair brushed by the wind, walking on bare feet.

Dean sees him and waves in his direction. Smiling quietly, he walks the stone steps to join Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Castiel still likes driving, but he likes driving back home even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for turning another page! :)


End file.
